Tinman
by Fire Redhead
Summary: 2007 Movieverse. Ironhide adjusts to his new role as the Lennox family guardian.
1. Guardian

"**Tinman"**

**Chapter 1: Guardian**

**By Leah Wood**

The sun glowed a deep yellow orange as it neared the horizon when Ironhide stopped in front of Will Lennox's house. The young Captain pressed eagerly against the passenger door handle upon seeing his long missed home. Being away from his family for so long and facing the incredible battles of the past few days was more than any man could handle.

Ironhide's gravelly voice rumbled through the air vents, **"This is where your family unit lives?"**

Will paused, cracking the door halfway, "Yeah. Not a bad patch of Earth eh?"

The black Autobot scanned the surrounding area, **"It has optimal visual range to spot any potential attack, but I see no outer defenses for your dwelling."**

The man smirked, "Yeah, well, a man's castle is not necessarily his fortress."

Ironhide scanned the internet quickly for such an unusual reference.

Lennox waved his hand dismissively at the Autobot's silence "Never mind, I'm just saying I never planned on my home being a target."

Quite abruptly Ironhide shut his door making Lennox frown with confusion, "Hey, what are you doing? Let me out."

"**I don't think you comprehend the potential danger you are in Captain Lennox."** Ironhide's voice warned seriously.

Lennox got nervous all of a sudden. "Are you threatening me?"

"**No."** Ironhide assured, **"It's just, some of the Decepticons are unaccounted for. Decepticons are well known to take revenge on our allies."**

Captain Lennox settled back a moment, trying to let the dire news settle in. "Then I…my family is in danger?"

"**The probability is high."** Ironhide confirmed with no amount of tact.

The weapon's specialist could feel the man's blood pressure rise and his heart rate increase. He wasn't as well versed on human physiology as Ratchet but he could tell the man was agitated by the news. But, he didn't know what he could do about it. Humans always seemed too high wired anyway.

Carefully he opened the door to let the Captain out.

"Thanks for the ride big guy." Lennox said softly.

The man jumped out with his bags and slowly walked up to his home, his steps measured with worry. Ironhide didn't see it. All the old veteran knew was he had achieved his objective of delivering the Captain as Optimus ordered. Quickly he shut his door and turned around to rendezvous with the other Autobots. He got a couple miles before his communicator beeped.

"_**Ironhide, report."**_ Optimus's voice suddenly broke through his internal communicator.

"_**Ironhide, here. I have safely delivered Captain Lennox to his family unit and am making my way east bound toward the meeting coordinates."**_ he confirmed.

"_**Belay that order old friend."**_ Optimus stated_**. "I have a new order for you."**_

Ironhide felt confused but willing, _**"And that is?"**_

Optimus's deep voice became introspective, the way it did when he was talking about humans. _**"You know Bumblebee has chosen to be Sam's guardian and Ratchet has opted to work in the human's healing service."**_

"_**Yes. What of it?" **_

Optimus continued, _**"And you also know the potential threat the Decepticons still pose to our human comrades?" **_

Ironhide felt irritated by Optimus's vagueness. He sounded like he was talking to a sparkling instead of a seasoned warrior.

"_**What is your order Optimus,"**_ he growled, not trying to hide his annoyance.

"_**If he wishes it, I want you to be Captain Lennox's guardian."**_

The black Autobot suddenly slammed his brakes, skidding to a dusty halt on the road. _**"What? Me? Optimus I…"**_

"_**Captain Lennox and his family will need protection Ironhide."**_ Optimus interrupted. _**"Besides, it will give you the perfect opportunity to learn about humans first hand."**_

Ironhide tried to protest, _**"Yes, but I don't…"**_

"_**That's an order."**_ the leader said in a no-nonsense voice. He wasn't going to accept an excuse.

Grudgingly, Ironhide rumbled back, _**"Confirmed."**_

Slowly, Ironhide turned himself around and retraced his path back to Lennox's home.

Why him? Why did he get THIS assignment? Bumblebee was the one who actually liked humans, Ratchet was a natural care giver and healer, and Optimus had the spark for diplomacy. What did he have? He was a weapons specialist—in short, a cannon with legs. How could he be a human guardian?

"_**What am I worried about?"**_ Ironhide berated himself, _**"All I have to do is stand guard and blow away any threat. How hard could that be?"**_

By the time he reached Lennox's house again the sun had finished dipping beneath the horizon, enveloping the land in night. Ironhide scanned the dwelling locating the signatures of Lennox, his female, and his offspring. They all appeared to be clustered in the first floor of the building. Ironhide knew he'd have to get Lennox to come out so he could explain the situation. Perhaps Lennox would reject the order? After all, Optimus did say if he Lennox "wished" him to be his guardian then it would be so. But if said no then Ironhide would have to get a new order.

The Topkick directed its high beams directly into the dwelling windows. Immediately, the Lennox female peeked out the window saying, "Will, your driver is back. Did you forget something?"

Will got up from his seated position quite quickly and headed for the door, "Uh, maybe—maybe. I'll go check."

"You need some help?" she offered.

"No! No. I can get it. I'll be right back." Will lied, making his way out the door.

The soldier strode down his sidewalk in quick steps. As he drew closer he rasped through his teeth, "Roll down your window."

"**What? Why?"** Ironhide inquired.

Will became insistent, "Roll down your window so it looks like I'm talking to a _driver_.

Muttering, Ironhide rolled down the window and Will leaned in, pretending to talk to a human driver. "What's wrong Ironhide? Why did you come back?"

The black Autobot sighed through his exhaust, **"If you wish it I am to be your guardian."**

"Guardian?"

"**Yes. Given the threat the Decepticons pose to you and your family, Optimus has ordered that I be your guardian. But only if you wish it."** Ironhide explained as quietly as he could.

Lennox got a funny look on his face and then slowly nodded, "Yeah. I would appreciate that Ironhide. You're sure it's not too much trouble for you?"

For an instant Ironhide thought of admitting his feelings on the matter, but reprimanded himself. He could not let Lennox lose faith in him right away by revealing his reluctance. He would fulfill his duty to the man, feelings be slagged.

"**I am at your command Captain Lennox." **

"Wow. Thanks Ironhide. You don't know how much this means for me."

Ironhide was about to explain that he _did_ know the meaning when suddenly Sara called from the front porch. "Is everything ok Will?"

Will stiffened, his eyes tilting left to find a lie, "Uh, yeah! Yeah. Sergeant…um…Sergeant Hide here just wanted some directions."

Sara nodded before retreating back inside, "Ok. Don't jaw too long. Your chicken is ready."

When she left Ironhide shifted on his tires, **"Sergeant Hide?"**

"I panicked." Lennox admitted.

"**I'll have you know I am **_**well**_** above the rank of a Sergeant."** the weapons specialist insisted with pomposity.

"Sorry."

"**You humans are confusing beings."** Ironhide stated. **"When are you going to tell your female about me?"**

"Sara."

"**What?"**

"Her name is Sara Not 'my female'…" Lennox corrected, his steely eyes hardening.

The Autobot grumbled in his engine, **"Fine. When will you tell **_**Sara**_** about me?"**

Will scratched his arm, thinking. "I guess tomorrow. Better sooner than later I guess."

There was a brief pause.

"I suppose for now you could pull around back. Sara will get suspicious if she sees you sitting here all night."

Ironhide was about to comply but Lennox interrupted, "So what do you need if you're going to stay here?"

"**What do you mean?"** Ironhide asked.

Lennox shrugged, "I dunno. A case of oil? A generator? A garage to sleep in?"

Ironhide became increasingly uncomfortable. It wasn't in his nature to accept anything from anyone. **"I require nothing Captain Lennox. I can attend to my needs."**

"Aw, come on now Ironhide. Isn't there anything you need? I have a nice garage there you can stay in." Lennox offered.

Ironhide curtly rolled up his window, making the man jump back to avoid getting pinched.

"**I **_**don't**_** require anything Captain Lennox."**, he growled, spinning his tires and rolling around to the back of the property.

Will sighed, noticing dark clouds beginning to boil over the moon, "Stubborn robot."

…….

It was about three in the morning when the first pattering of rain hit the roof of the Lennox house. In less than ten minutes the rain became a torrent of sheeting water. Lightening flashed and thunder boomed overhead, as if the skies were having a massive bowling tournament. Captain Lennox awakened to the sound of his baby girl Annabelle crying across the room, frightened by the violent weather.

The new father groaned, trudging from his bed to the cradle to shush his baby. Mouth agape in a plaintive wail, Annabelle kicked her legs, cheeks freshly wet with tears.

Gently, Will plucked her up to cuddle her, "Aw. Shh. Shh. It's alright Annie. Daddy's here now. Shh."

The baby cried more, still not used to her new daddy's smell or sound.

Sara groggily murmured, "Want me to take her?"

Will yawned, "No, I'm ok. You just sleep. I'll go downstairs with her."

Not arguing Sara's head hit the pillow again, seeming relieved to finally have some help with Annabelle.

Will made his way downstairs to the living room to sit in his favorite recliner. Annabelle sobbed into his chest. As the man was about to sit down he peered out the window. There in the back sat the black Topkick getting thoroughly drenched by the storm outside. The vehicle seemed to be sagging on its tires in a rather miserable state.

"Poor Ironhide." Lennox muttered.

….

"**Stupid, fraggin' precipitation."** Ironhide grumbled, bearing the full brunt of the storm.

When it existed Cybertron never had rain and Ironhide had never experienced the Earth phenomenon. At first he thought the moisture was acid, pouring from the sky, but a quick scan revealed it to be nothing but water. Another search indicated the phenomenon was called rain and it occurred at random intervals on Earth.

Ironhide didn't like it. Even though his slick exoskeleton protected his more delicate parts he knew the moisture could get into everything and probably rust up his parts. The last thing he needed was a bad case of rust.

Even though the drone of rain against his metal was deafening he still managed to pick up sounds from inside the Lennox house. There was a plaintive squalling that sounded like a gear squealing loose. What the slag was that? Eventually the sound subsided leaving only the rain and thunder. Ironhide did his level best to huddle under a tree without much success in keeping him dry.

That's when he heard another sound—this one mechanical in nature. His scanners detected it was coming from Lennox's garage. The door was open.

Ironhide stubbornly held his ground. He was much too proud to accept favors from humans, much less his charge. Lightening flashed again and suddenly the rain transformed into tiny pellets of frozen water. Ironhide cringed as the little pebbles of ice pinged off his plating.

"**Oh slag it."** he cursed. With great care to keep quiet he slowly drove around into the garage.

The warm dry edifice was welcome relief to the old Autobot. He let out a satisfied hiss and relaxed on his tires. That felt much better. Maybe the electrical disturbance shorted out the door? If that was the case he could sneak out once the storm subsided and Captain Lennox would never know.

All at once the garage door shut behind him and Ironhide saw Will standing in the doorway that separated the garage from the house.

"Feel better?" Will asked.

Ironhide grumbled deep but finally said, **"Thanks Captain Lennox."**

"Will." the man corrected.

"**You don't want to be addressed by your soldier name?"**

Will shook his head, "Not at home no. Just call me Will and I'll call you Ironhide. Deal?"

"**Very well."**

Reaching behind him the man pulled a small pile of towels from a cubby in the hallway. "Let's get you dried off. Water spots show terrible on black."

"**That won't be necessary."** Ironhide insisted, backing up a bit.

Will gave him an exasperated look, "You stubborn hunk of metal! You're worse than my old man."

Taking it the wrong way Ironhide drove forward, making Lennox back up. His voice was a bit too loud, **"Who are YOU callin' old?"**

"SHH! Not you! My…Oh forget it." Lennox chucked the towels at Ironhide's windshield and turned, "Just get some sleep, geez."

Huffily, Ironhide swiped the towels off with his windshield wipers and relaxed, **"Stubborn human"**


	2. Sara meet Ironhide

"**Tinman"**

**Chapter 2: Ironhide meet Sara**

**By Leah Wood**

The next morning Will groggily opened his eyes to the cheerful light of morning searing through the curtains. Absently he reached across the bed but his wife was gone and so was Annabelle. The smell of sizzling bacon wafted through the bedroom door from downstairs. Mmm. Breakfast. No MRE rubbish. No more sand in his instant scrambled eggs.

All at once Sara's voice called up the stairs. "Will!" her tone sounded concerned.

"What honey?" Will called back, his voice still not fully awake.

"What's that fancy pickup doing in the garage?" she asked.

Ironhide.

"Oh! Uh…hang on just a minute Hun!" Will answered, leaping out of bed to throw on a tank top and pants.

"Geez," he muttered.

He really wasn't ready to explain that the 'fancy pickup' sitting in their garage was actually a three ton, giant alien robot sent to guard them from other hostile alien robots. Once he was dressed he took a deep soothing breath to regain his composure, then trotted down the stairs to reveal all.

Sara was in a light athletic outfit by the sink. Annabelle, seeming happy and well rested, was messily playing with a handful of Cheerios on her high chair plate. His wife turned, confusion lacing her face.

"What is that pickup doing in our garage? Wasn't that the same one that brought you home last night?" she questioned, pointing to the garage door with a greasy spatula.

Will took another breath and said, "Yes. Yes it's the same pickup Sara."

"Well what's it doing in our garage then? Is that Sergeant who brought you sleeping here or something? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I see him last night?" her barrage continued.

A faint smile curled the man's mouth, "Well, in a manner of speaking you did see him."

"What?"

"Come on outside. I've got to show you something." Will prompted, taking his wife's hand.

"What about Annie?" Sara asked.

Thoughtfully, Will plucked his daughter out of her high chair and placed her in her baby walker. With finality he popped a pacifier in her mouth which she nursed on eagerly.

"It won't take a minute."

Sara seemed reluctant, "Ok?"

Once they were outside, Will pushed the outer button to open the garage door. Inside sat the black Topkick.

Will took his wife's arm, "Alright. Sara, look at me."

She looked at him, brow knit with confusion, "Ok."

"What I'm about to show you is the biggest secret I've ever been forced to keep. You will be shocked and maybe a little scared but…"

"Will, you're scaring me." Sara admitted.

The Captain squeezed her hand, "Just trust me."

Sara nodded, still unsure.

Facing the open garage again Will called, "Ok Ironhide. Come on out."

Gradually, the black pickup roared to life, backing up out of the garage.

"You got a pickup with voice command?" Sara guessed feeling disillusioned with such a trivial notion. "And you named it?"

Will shook his head, "No. Just wait." He looked back to the truck, "Whenever you're ready big guy."

The instant the pickup panels parted, Sara's hand flew to her mouth in shock. The front of the Topkick split apart as if expanded by heat. Each door extended outward along with all the side panels, folding and rearranging themselves in a synchronous order. Very abruptly the whole black vehicle seemed to unfold as a pair of huge arms sprouted from under the door frames, giant metal fingers gripping the driveway. A horned metal head protruded out where the engine had been, settling comfortably between the two halves of the hood and grill—shoulders? Then the whole backside and underside of the pickup rolled over and over upon itself until a pair of very broad sturdy legs supported the entire massive frame raising it majestically into the air. At last the shifting form seemed to settle down as the true humanoid form took shape.

Sara lost her balance, falling back on her butt in awe of the metal colossus towering over them. The huge robot shifted its feet, making the ground shudder as he faced them. Then her eyes met the robot's—cold, blue lights flickering amongst the amalgam of black and silver metal.

Her breath caught in her throat, "Will…"

Will was impressed. The precision and intricacies of the transformation from vehicle to Autobot was awe inspiring.

Gently, he brought Sara to her feet, "It's alright Sara. This is Ironhide."

The huge black robot merely nodded, placing his large cannons to his sides and raising his shoulders as if her were a soldier at attention.

"What—what is it?" Sara whispered.

Will shook his head, "He, Sara. Not it."

At last Ironhide felt the need to speak. He thrust out his shoulders importantly, his cannons whirring, **"I am an autonomous robotic…"**

Before he could finish, Sara made a break for the porch, her husband chasing after her.

"…**organism."** Ironhide mumbled quietly, his great metal shoulders sagging.

Ironhide bent over to peer under the porch roof.

Sara was sitting on the steps, visibly shaking and talking incredibly fast, "There's a giant robot in our driveway! It talks—he's talking! The truck is a robot and it's talking!"

"Honey, just calm down! He's not going to hurt you." Captain Lennox assured, indicating Ironhide with his hand.

The woman suddenly noticed the giant robot peeking under the porch roof at her. She yelped, scrambled to her feet, and retreated inside the house.

"Sara! Sara, come back!" Will pleaded, banging the screen door. He turned to the black Autobot briefly, "I'm sorry Ironhide. I'll be right back."

Ironhide shifted uncomfortably. Normally he didn't mind being intimidating or even frightening, it's what made him a force to be reckoned with. But something in his spark made him feel bad about how Mrs. Lennox responded to him. He didn't even TRY to scare or intimidate her and she acted as if he'd just fired a plasma burst right at her.

Taking a step into the yard, Ironhide knelt down as low as he could and tried to see what was happening through the kitchen window. At first he could only see the living accoutrements of a human dwelling and then he saw a most unusual sight. A tiny human offspring was rolling across the floor on some sort of wheeled instrument. Her little underdeveloped legs pushed her along the linoleum as the device held her upright. Ironhide's optic shutters lowered in a confused squint. Was this offspring damaged and had to rely on prosthetic means to get around? A quick scan revealed there was nothing physically wrong with the offspring nor did the wheeled device attach to her nervous system in any way. She was just sitting in it. How unusual.

The bright blue eyes of the baby suddenly lifted in his direction. Stretching her toes as far as possible, the youngling rolled herself closer to the window. Ironhide notice her mouth was covered with some kind a rubber object. A breathing apparatus? He scanned it and the child again. No. It appeared to be mimicking a sucking action. A quick scan of the internet soon revealed it was called a pacifier—a device which soothed human babies by satisfying their need to suckle. Strange.

At once his focus left the small baby and he listened to the conversation on the far side of the house.

Will's voice sounded exasperated, "Honey he's not going to hurt you, me, or Annabelle. He's here to protect us."

"From what Will? What do we need protection from?" the woman asked, still seeming overwhelmed.

Then Will sat down with her and told her the whole story—the Decepticons, Cybertron, the battle, the Autobots, everything. Sara sat, soaking in the news and finally she seemed to calm down a bit.

"And you're sure we can trust him?"

Will nodded over and over, pointing outside, "I've never been surer Sara. Just give him a chance, for me?"

The woman seemed to think a moment and finally she got up and headed for the front door with her husband. Ironhide stayed in his kneeling position, wondering if she was going to tell him to leave or not.

Sara Lennox cautiously opened the door, approaching the huge black Autobot. She opened her mouth to speak but her eyes directed toward Ironhide's legs.

"My fence…my flowers." she gasped.

Ironhide glanced down where he was kneeling and stood up quickly. Apparently he'd just destroyed a wooden fence and smashed some of the woman's flowering vegetation.

Embarrassed, he stepped off the grass and back into the driveway, **"Umm…sorry Sara Lennox."**

The woman massaged the bridge of her nose, "I think…this is going to take some time to get used to."

….

_Later that day…_

Sara came out to assess the extent of the damage to her small flower garden. Will was inside watching Annabelle so she had some spare time to work. Half of her flowers were smashed to mulch and the fence needed to be rebuilt. Luckily, there was some excess fencing wood left over from the first build out in the back shed. Donning a pair of gardening gloves the woman walked out toward the shed. She could at least get the lumber over to the spot so sometime later she and Will could rebuild the fence.

Ironhide was standing out back when she spotted him. She stopped abruptly, staring at him. His posture was that of a guard, hands behind his back, shoulders jutting, head high. Sara cautiously gave him a wide berth making her way to the shed. The big Autobot regarded her presence, letting his optics follow her. They hadn't started off on the best of terms and Ironhide was hoping to not worsen the relationship.

After a few minutes, Sara came out of the shed toting three planks of fence wood. From his scans, Ironhide determined the weight was a strain on her muscles.

He rumbled matter-of-factly, **"Do you require assistance Sara Lennox?"**

"No. I can do it." she insisted.

"**Your arm muscles to not have the sufficient strength to bear such loads."** he mentioned.

She gave him an annoyed look, "I'm fine."

After a few more paces she paused, resting the planks against the side of the garage. She let loose an exerted breath.

"**At your current rate you should finish your task in 30 minutes 34 seconds."** Ironhide continued, **"Most inefficient."**

Sara groaned, "Thank you Mr. Data."

"**My name is Ironhide."** the Autobot corrected tersely, not catching the reference.

Ignoring him, the woman marched back to the shed for more fence planks. By the time she had nine planks out she was pretty winded. Ever since Annabelle was born she hadn't had the time to keep herself in shape and she was beginning to feel it.

Then, Will called out of the house, "Hey, Sara! Phone!"

"Coming!" Sara responded, making a dash back to the house.

Ironhide grumbled to himself as she disappeared inside, _**"How can she be satisfied with an inefficient means of work?"**_

Very carefully he took a couple steps toward the shed and knelt down. He could see the type of wood Mrs. Lennox had been carrying. There were precisely twenty one more planks she had to move. Part of his spark told him just to let the foolish woman toil on in her unproductive manner but then again—

When Sara returned a few minutes later she was astonished to find all of her fence supplies stacked neatly in the driveway near her wrecked garden. Immediately she glanced over at Ironhide who was still standing in the same spot as before.

"Hey!" she called.

His optics flicked in her direction.

She pointed to the fencing, "You did all this?"

He grunted, **"Much more efficient."**

Sara smiled lightly at him. "Thank you…Ironhide."


	3. The Ultimate Scarecrow

**Tinman**

**Chapter 3: "Ultimate Scarecrow"**

**By Leah Wood**

_A couple days later…_

It was mid-afternoon and the Lennox family was out in their small corn patch, inspecting the rows for ripe ears. Will had baby Annabelle strapped to his chest in a soft baby sling. Every now and again when her father would stop the little girl would seize a corn leaf in her chubby fist and bring it to her mouth for inspection.

"No, Annabelle." Will smiled, removing the soggy leaf from his daughter's mouth, "We don't eat the green part."

She started a little fuss but was quickly distracted by the groaning mechanical whir of Ironhide as he shifted his feet nearby. Through the tassels and stalks Annabelle could see the humongous Autobot towering above, nearly blotting out the afternoon sun. Her blue eyes locked on him and wouldn't deviate.

Ironhide stood on the outskirts of the corn patch. He wasn't about to wreck anymore of Mrs. Lennox's plants. The weapon's specialist wasn't sure why humans valued the flowers but this "corn" he could somewhat get. It was used for their nourishment. Another oddity of their species—taking organic material into their bodies to be processed as chemical energy. It too seemed rather inefficient.

"Looks like someone is watching you." Captain Lennox mentioned.

In an instant, Ironhide's cannons spun over his forearms, whirring and glowing at the ready.

"**WHERE?"** he boomed, searching for a threat.

The Captain threw up his hands in shock, "Whoa! Whoa! Easy there! I meant Annabelle."

Ironhide hissed hollowly in his cannons and returned them to their passive position, **"Oh. Why is she watching me?"**

Seeing the guardian relax Will smiled, "Well for one, you're really big and make a lot of noise. That gets her attention."

"**Hmm."** he grunted.

Will touched his daughter's nose, procuring a small giggle, "Would you like to meet her?"

Ironhide shifted on his intricate feet, **"Perhaps another time."**

The man raised a skeptical brow at him, "You're not afraid of a baby are you?"

Instantly the black Autobot's optic shutters shadowed his eyes, **"Absolutely not."**

Will was about to insist further when—

"Oh no!" Sara exclaimed somewhere in the corn.

Ironhide's cannons whirred, clicking into place. A threat?

Will waved a hand at him, "Geez! Will you put those things away! What's wrong Sara?"

Her voice was frustrated, "Those raccoons! They're stealing us blind!"

The blonde woman appeared in the same row as Will showing him the bare ear of corn and the shredded stalks of other casualties further down.

Will shook his head, "Crap. Those things are eating it faster than we can pick it."

Tossing the devastated ear away Sara threw up her hands, "I guess we should buy some traps or start picking it earlier." She growled, "OH. Those things make me so mad."

Ironhide scanned for the word "raccoon" and produced several images of the mammalian. Scientific name _Procyon lotor_, about 60-90 cm long, range in weight from 3-16 kg, quadrapedal, stocky body, ringed tail, dark facial markings resembling a mask. He stored that in his memory for later.

_Later that night…_

Will spit the remainder of his mouthwash into the sink, giving his mouth a quick swipe with a towel. He peered out of the bathroom door seeing his wife hover over little Annie's cradle before settling into bed.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Sara whispered, not wishing to wake the tiny dreamer.

Smiling in agreement, Will flicked off the bathroom light, "Well she came from great stock." Both parents watched their baby sleep, noting her lips were moving in a nursing motion.

Finally Will said, "When do you think we should introduce her to Ironhide?"

Sara sighed heavily, a bit of worry lacing her face, "I don't know Will. I know he'd never intentionally hurt her it's just…he's so big and she's so small."

"Yeah, I've been thinking that too. But I trust him." he laughed briefly, "I think he's just as worried as we are."

Sara laughed quietly, "Perhaps. Well let's get to bed before we wake her."

With a gentle peck to Sara's cheek, Will crawled into bed tenderly he wrapping an arm around his wife's chest to cuddle her. She smiled.

"This is nice." she crooned.

"You know I thought about this the whole time I was away." Will whispered, "Sometimes I'd hold your picture and hug my jacket, pretending it was you."

Sara leaned her head back to look into his eyes, "You're a hopeless romantic."

He gave her a sweet, loving kiss, caressing her face.

Suddenly, a blindening strobe of light flashed outside followed by a deafening [BOOM!

The whole house shook and Annabelle awoke with a squall of fright. Sara cried out and rushed over to the crib to comfort her terrified daughter while Will leaped from the bed to peer out the window. That flash was so familiar. The last time he saw a flash like that it was…in the Qatar assault. Will's heart raced up his chest, threatening to choke him.

He squinted in the dark night, noting a few small fires in the trees and near the corn patch. All of a sudden a small shadowy form scurried from the corn patch and was making a B-line across the farm yard. It looked like a raccoon. Before the creature could make it across the front drive a wave of purplish white fire flew across the ground from the corn field and engulfed the hapless creature with a resounding [BOOM! When the light died there was nothing but a scorch mark on the ground.

Will cussed quietly and then saw the rotating blue glow of Ironhide's cannons looming from the darkness. His blue optics glowed brightly as he made a slow circle of the farm yard.

Barely able to contain his outrage, Will ran down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the front door.

He shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran up to Ironhide, "HEY!"

The hulking Autobot turned around, assuming an attentive stance.

Will was out of breath as he made a wide sweeping gesture of the farm yard, "Wha—WHAT the HELL do you think you're DOING Ironhide?"

Ironhide surveyed the property. **"I terminated nine 'raccoons' from your nourishment field. The infestation is contained."**

The man stuttered, not believing how casual Ironhide seemed about the incident.

"Wh—WHY?"

Ironhide's optics narrowed, his plated face seeming to scrunch with confusion, **"You did not want the termination?"**

Will kept gesturing to the small dying fires, "W—Well yeah but…"

"**Then what is the malfunction?"** Ironhide asked, clearly perplexed.

Finally the man exploded, "You scared us to DEATH Ironhide! HOLY SHIT, you don't take care of a raccoon problem with a CANNON!"

Ironhide's mechanisms whirred with discomfort at the man's outburst. He thought he'd done a fine job dealing with the infestation.

He made a gesture toward the corn field to defend his case, **"I used a very contained plasma burst only meant to target the vermin invaders. Your 'corn' is undamaged."**

Will gripped his hair for a moment, "Don't you think that's overkill?"

The bot looked at each of his cannons thoughtfully, **"No. Not really."**

"Well the point is you scared us all. Geez." Will leaned back to sit on the pile of unfinished fence wood as he wiped the sweat off of his face. Ironhide remained silent, not sure what else to say. Captain Lennox was clearly upset with him and his methods.

Finally Will stood up, "Look, Ironhide. I appreciate what you tried to do. Just keep the cannons under wraps unless a Decepticon is involved. Ok?"

The black Autobot sighed deeply, **"Very well."**

With that Will retreated into the house leaving Ironhide alone. From inside the house the Autobot could hear the distress cries of Annabelle and his spark fluctuated. He must've scared the little one with the loud noise.

"**Primus…"** he grumbled.

Not in any particular hurry he walked down the dirt road a ways and sat near a solid oak tree. He stroked the side of his left cannon and internally calibrated his right. A deep rumbling hiss escaped him.

"_**Why is this so hard?"**_ he wondered to himself.

He'd lived for centuries knowing exactly what to do in any combat situation but… he couldn't harmoniously guard a small human family.

"_**Primus, Bumblebee can guard his charge without all this complication and he's just a youngling,"**_ Ironhide groused.

All of a sudden Optimus's voice rumbled through his internal communicator, _**"Ironhide?"**_

"_**Ironhide here,"**_ he said perking his head.

Optimus asked, _**"How goes your assignment old friend?"**_

The gears in Ironhide's jaw ground together a moment, _**"Not well."**_

"_**Is the Lennox family alright?"**_ Optimus sounded concerned.

Ironhide glanced back at the house, "The Lennox family is physically undamaged."

"_**Then what's wrong?"**_

Ironhide tapped his fingers against his leg, debating whether he should admit his short comings to his superior. On the other hand, maybe it would open Optimus's optics that he wasn't the right bot for this job.

"_**Optimus, I'm not the right bot for this assignment. I just don't understand these humans."**_ the black Autobot grumbled.

Optimus chuckled lightly, _**"It's only been four days Ironhide. You can't expect to know everything about humans in that short span."**_

"_**I know that!"**_ Ironhide barked, _**"It's just everything I do—I just can't do anything right."**_

"_**I've never known you to turn down an assignment."**_ Optimus mentioned, a hint of reproach in his voice.

The black Autobot narrowed his optics, glaring at the sky. _**"Optimus, isn't there some OTHER assignment I can have?" **_

Optimus's voice became commanding yet encouraging, _**"Give it more time Ironhide. You're just out of your element, but I know you can do this. You've never let us down before."**_

Ironhide closed his optics, _**"Yes sir. I will not let you down. Ironhide out."**_


	4. First Steps

**Tinman**

**Chapter 4: "First Steps"**

**By Leah Wood**

_A couple weeks after the raccoon extermination…_

In the weeks that followed, Ironhide kept to himself, remaining watchful of the Lennox family from afar. He just wasn't sure how to proceed with these humans. They were so delicate and easily startled he didn't want to cause them any further grief. Perhaps avoidance was the answer to successfully guarding humans? He kept his distance from them, a silent, but alert sentry. It seemed to be working until the day Annabelle started walking.

The Lennox's were out in their front yard on a warm sunny day with Annabelle. Ironhide was standing guard as he always was in the driveway nearby, continually scanning the horizon for any potential attack. Had he been human, Ironhide probably would've developed a hefty collection of ulcers being constantly alert. But Autobots could be alert without stress for as long as their energy was charged. He paid particular attention to the sound of jet planes overhead. That fraggin' Starscream wasn't going to catch HIM off guard.

Sara's excited voice caught his attention. "Oh look! I think she's going to do it again," she said pointing a video camera at her daughter.

Annabelle was propping herself on all fours, seeming ready to practice her walking outside. The Captain gently held out his hands which she readily used to pull herself upright. Planting her tiny feet she wobbly righted her body, clenching her fists.

Ironhide watched with unexpected fascination as the little human took a few tentative steps before plopping down on her diapered bottom.

"Oops! Try again Annie." Will encouraged, helping his little girl up.

Sticking out her tongue and then giggling, the toddler tried again, taking four steps this time before toppling.

Both parents clapped, gasping with high voices, "Very good Annie! Keep trying."

This went on for almost fifteen minutes until at last Annie was toddling with much more confidence. Ironhide tipped his crested head curiously. It was a rather primitive start but with more exercise the muscles in Annabelle's legs would develop properly.

Captain Lennox turned his head, noting the intent stare Ironhide was giving to his daughter's first steps. He smiled. Ironhide suddenly noticed Lennox's stare and quickly averted his optics, grunting quietly.

The deep noise caught Annabelle's attention and she directed her awkward walk towards the driveway.

Sara lowered the camera slightly, "Come back, Annie."

But the toddler didn't listen. Briefly she stopped at the gate, using the newly built fence post to steady herself. She was looking toward Ironhide's intricate foot.

The mother's voice tensed a bit, "Annie, stay in the yard." She took a step as if to retrieve her daughter when Will took her arm gently.

He said in a hushed voice, "It's alright Sara. Let her meet him."

Worry still filled the woman's eyes but she didn't intervene.

Ironhide wasn't yet aware of Annabelle's close proximity until Will said, "She's coming to you Ironhide."

The big black Autobot abruptly looked down with a startled jolt upon seeing the tiny girl starting a tedious path toward him. He cautiously took a step backward.

"**Captain Lennox…"** his voice was tense.

The man grinned, "It's alright Ironhide. She just wants to meet you."

For a moment Ironhide didn't want to say what he was thinking, but the toddler was getting closer to him. He took another step backward. The slight tremor it caused made Annie wobble dangerously, but she corrected.

Finally the bot grudgingly asked, **"What am I supposed to do?"**

Lennox almost laughed aloud at the sight of the giant weapons specialist retreating from a little toddler.

"Just hold still Ironhide. She'll come to you."

Ironhide froze like he could in his vehicle stage until little Annabelle made it to his foot. She put two hands on one of the thick struts that supported his weight, taking a break from standing on her own. Annabelle touched the slick metal inquisitively.

By this time Sara was even smiling at her daughter's boldness. She wasn't sure if Annabelle realized Ironhide was even a living thing and not just some playground equipment. She could see the uneasiness all over the Autobot's metal face.

"Hope you're not ticklish." Sara called up to him.

Ironhide gave her a puzzled stare, **"Impossible. That is a human sensation."**

The sound of Ironhide's rumbling basso voice made Annabelle crane her neck all the way back. She seemed to be wondering where that big voice was coming from. But the moment her head rolled back the shift of weight threw off her balance and she stepped backward. Her feet danced across the concrete, erratically trying to find her lost balance, but it was no use.

Seeing her inevitable fall, both Sara and Will instinctually surged forward to catch her. Unexpectedly, Ironhide quickly dipped down and caught the little toddler in one massive hand, preventing the fall. Leaning against metal fingers twice the width of her entire body, Annabelle steadied herself again, seeming unaware of the fall she could have sustained. The big Autobot remained stock still, allowing the young one to find her feet while using him as a support. She finally released her hands from his metal and he put his hand behind her as a precaution.

Once his scans determined she was steady again he removed his hand. Much to his surprise the little girl turned around to follow its upward ascent.

Will finally stepped in and scooped up his daughter giving Ironhide a bewildered smile. He put his forehead to Annabelle's saying in a higher voice, "Did you see that Annie? Ironhide saved you. Can you say 'thank you'?"

Ironhide watched the exchange inquisitively as Will mouthed the words 'thank you' very slowly. He seemed to be showing the young one the various positions of the mouth when the word was spoken.

The little one made the 'a' and 'oo' sounds of 'thank you' but the consonants were eluding her.

As he pondered the interaction, Ironhide's left cannon subconsciously began to spin slowly, extending outward a bit. The action made making a metallic fwooshing sound complete with a pulsing chirp. Without warning Annabelle opened her mouth and squealed. Ironhide bristled, fearing he'd frightened the young one. But it wasn't a squeal of terror. The child was looking up at him and laughing!

Ironhide stared down at her and Lennox,** "What is amusing?**"

The Captain laughed too, "I don't know. What did you just do?"

He looked at his cannons a moment, then at Annabelle who was staring up at him. Slowly, he extended his left cannon.

The sound, accompanied by the movement made her giggle with delight.

Again he retracted the cannon and extended it, procuring another laugh from the delighted toddler. Both parents were laughing too at their daughter's giggling fit.

Ironhide didn't understand. He _understood_ laughter. He himself as well as all the other Autobots could laugh. Though, not many Autobots had ever heard the weapons specialist laugh and he did it so rarely they suspected he didn't laugh. The simple movement of his cannon didn't strike him as even remotely funny.

"_**Why**_** is that amusing?"**

Sara smiled, "Who knows? Annie just thinks it's funny."

Ironhide squinted his optics at her, **"Why are YOU laughing?"**

"Her laugh is contagious." Sara quipped.

The big Autobot pulled his head back in shock, **"The laughter is a disease?"**

At that both humans laughed.

Ironhide looked at both of them with concern, **"She appears to have infected you both. Perhaps I should contact Ratchet to examine you."**

They laughed even harder until Will finally said, "That's not what it means Ironhide! She means that if Annabelle laughs it makes us laugh. It's not a disease."

Shaking his head Ironhide grumbled to himself.

Sara waved up at him, "Do that cannon thing again."

Ironhide was about to protest until he saw Annabelle lean forward expectantly, smiling. This time he extended the cannon more quickly which delighted Annabelle as she giggled loudly.

"_**Humans."**_ Ironhide thought wryly.


	5. Guilt Trip

_**Disclaimer:**__ It was mentioned I should include this…so I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness…and bear their Sparklings!_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 5: Guilt Trip"**

**By Leah Wood**

_A month later…_

Ironhide sat in the driveway in his Topkick form to disguise himself from the mailman who drove to the house every day around 11:00 in the morning. The Lennox's had no neighbors less than four miles away so Ironhide rarely had to hide himself—except when the mailman came. The old Autobot set his internal clock to the arrival of that scrawny mustachioed man, making sure he was always disguised for his arrival.

The first time the mailman came to the house Ironhide thought the human was a spy of some kind. So in his truck form he aggressively followed the man around, seeing where he was stationed at. He must've scared the man since he picked up speed, weaving erratically down the dirt road to avoid the Topkick. Ironhide eventually gave up his pursuit and returned home. Captain Lennox scolded him of course and explained it was the mailman's job to bring them the mail and he wasn't a spy. Ever since that day the khaki short-wearing man gave the Topkick a wary glance if it was in the driveway.

Soon the man drove away and Captain Lennox came out to retrieve any mail.

"Mornin', Ironhide," he called cheerfully.

Ironhide merely rumbled his engine in greeting.

Right behind Lennox trotted Annabelle. Her honey blonde hair bounced with curls as she clutched a small stuffed kitty in her hand. Over the past couple months Ironhide observed that the walking practice had paid off and now the little girl was running around at remarkable speeds for one so small. She fell sometimes, but her locomotion was definitely improved. The young one was also talking more, saying small phrases and identifying things in her high pitched voice.

She followed her daddy to the mailbox but then noticed Ironhide's truck form sitting in the driveway. Quickly, she dashed over to his front bumper, patting it.

"Wake up, Iwonhide." she chirped, missing the hard 'r' sound in his name and replacing it with an easier pronounced 'w'. Inwardly Ironhide cringed at the mispronunciation, but reminded himself of the child's inexperience with the language.

For some reason when Annabelle saw Ironhide in his truck form she assumed he was asleep and would do anything she could to wake him. Of course, Ironhide wasn't asleep but he couldn't explain that to the little girl so she would understand. Besides, it would ruin his ploy to simply ignore her. Ironhide reasoned that if he could successfully ignore the child then there was no chance he could inadvertently hurt her. So he played hard to get, hoping she would lose interest and find something else to do.

But, Annabelle was quite enamored with the gigantic Autobot and would persistently pester him until he bent to her will. The quirk irritated Ironhide to no end because the toddler _always_ won the battle—but NOT today. He was going to stay in his truck form until she left him alone or she aged into an adult. Either way, he was determined to win this battle of wills.

Annabelle tapped his bumper again, "Iwonhide, wake up!"

He didn't move a piston.

Frowning she toddled over to the driver's door and banged on it, "Wake up Iwonhide."

Not a sound.

Biting her lip, Annabelle put down her stuffed kitty and pushed against his front tire in a futile effort to budge him.

"Wake _up_," she whined.

_**Ugh, how he hated that sound.**_

Finally, Will called, "Leave Ironhide alone honey."

_**Thank Primus.**_

But the child refused to give up. Stubbornly she banged on Ironhide's bumper again with an open palm then stomped her foot

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE _UP_!"

No response from her favorite truck.

She forlornly looked to her father, "Iwonhide not wake up."

Captain Lennox walked through the gate and picked up his daughter saying, "Let's leave Ironhide alone, ok?"

Ironhide smirked smugly to himself. He'd finally won this time. That is…until Captain Lennox started walking back to the door.

Annabelle stretched her chin over her father's shoulder, staring back at the silent Topkick. Her wide blue eyes were shimmering with tears as she sadly reached out.

"Iwonhide," she pleaded in a squeaky cry as her father opened the door.

A horrible twinge shook his spark. Very quickly he started to come apart, transforming into his normal form. He stood up, raising his hand to perhaps stop them but father and daughter were already inside. The screen door banged shut. Ironhide's hand dropped as he emitted a deep rumbling sigh. Faintly his sensitive hearing could pick up Annabelle's whimpering inside the house.

Ironhide felt lower than lubricant sludge.

Sullenly he glanced down, noticing Annabelle's stuffed kitty next to his foot. He bent down and plucked up the tiny fuzzy toy, rolling it over in his palm. Its unblinking glassy eyes glared back at him. He closed his hand gently and slowly walked away from the house.

_Nearly an hour later…_

Ironhide sat by his favorite oak tree, deep in thought. He held the little stuffed kitty in his palm, just staring at it. The toy's glassy eyes seemed to hold blame in their reflective surfaces. Ironhide blinked his optics, still staring at the accusing toy. He grimaced, closing his hand around the little plaything so it wouldn't look at him anymore. Giving a deep mechanical sigh he slammed his fist into the ground next to him.

"WOAH!" Lennox shouted, sheer terror lacing his voice.

Ironhide turned his head around. Captain Lennox was sprawled out on his back just a foot from Ironhide's fist. Quickly, the black Autobot removed his fist from the deeply indented ground, picked up the man, and gently put him back on his feet.

His deep voice dripped with regret, **"Oh. Forgive me, Captain Lennox. I didn't see you there." **

Will breathed hard, trying to calm the beating of his heart, "_Shit._ Shit…"

"**You are undamaged?"** Ironhide tried to confirm.

After regaining his composure Will nodded, "Yeah."

For a moment Ironhide kept his eye on the man and finally looked away. Will looked up at the sitting Autobot, slowly walking around his bulky frame to be in front of him and to make 'eye' contact.

"Are _you_ alright?" the man asked.

Ironhide growled in his chest, **"Of course! Why **_**wouldn't**_** I be?"**

Will gave an automatic shrug, "I don't know. You just seem a little tense."

"**I am fine."** the big robot insisted gruffly.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with vague questions, Captain Lennox nodded agreeably, "Good, good."

Boldly, he gripped a beam of Ironhide's leg and pulled himself up so he could sit on the giant's metal foot. Ironhide quirked his head but didn't protest. The two males sat in awkward silence for a moment.

Finally, Ironhide extended his hand toward the man, **"Um…here. Your daughter left this outside."**

The small stuffed kitty dropped into Lennox's hands. "Oh, thanks."

Ironhide returned his hand to his lap.

Then Will took a deep breath and said very seriously, "You don't like Annabelle, do you?"

The big Autobot's optics widened and his shoulders fell back at the accusation.

"_**What?**_**"** he thundered.

Will tensed but continued, "It's alright if you don't Ironhide. Some people just don't like children."

One of Ironhide's cannon's rolled its internal mechanisms as his indignation grew.

He leaned over the man with thunder in his voice, **"I am **_**not **_**people and…"** he paused, seeming loathe admitting what was in his spark, **"…and I never **_**said**_** I don't like Annabelle!"**

The man pulled his head back. He wasn't expecting such a response from Ironhide. To be honest he thought he'd gruffly admit he didn't like his daughter.

"So you DO like Annabelle?" he pried.

Ironhide's optics flicked right to left, not wanting to admit it aloud, **"She is…tolerable."**

The Captain gave him a doubtful stare and then a smile, "I'll take that as a 'Yes I do like Annabelle' from you."

Settling back once again Ironhide merely nodded.

"I'm glad. She really thinks the world of you." he reminisced, "But, you really hurt her feelings by ignoring her."

Ironhide shifted, as if uncomfortable in his own exoskeleton.

The Captain stared up into the Autobot's blue optics, "You know ever since she started walking you've been very aloof."

"**And why shouldn't I be?"** Ironhide rumbled.

"Well, we just want you to be part of our family is all."

All at once the black Autobot stood up, causing Lennox to retreat from his perch on the bot's massive foot.

He paced away and returned, **"Will. Take a good look at me."** Throwing his cannons in a fancy spin he raised himself up impressively.

Then he looked at the cannons introspectively, **"Do I even LOOK like I could be a part of a human family?"**

"Well," Lennox began, but Ironhide cut him off.

The big Autobot poured out what he felt. **"I'm a weapon's specialist Will. My cannons have the capability of leveling 15 square miles if I need to. **_**Primus**_**, I could destroy your house just by bumping into it!"** he fumed. **"I'm built for combat, not care."**

Will shook his head assuredly, "That's not true."

"**Are your eyes broken?"** Ironhide stated making fists. **"The moment I let down my guard I could get careless and…"** his spark shuddered to think what kinds of harm he could cause.

Will thought a moment and then smiled, "You know it's uncanny, but you and my father are a lot alike."

The Autobot scrunched his brow plates, **"How is that?"**

"My dad was a soldier too. He fought in the Gulf War as a Sergeant." Will explained.

Before arriving on Earth Ironhide did a thorough search of all Earth weaponry, combat maneuvers, and Earth war history. The conflict flashed freshly in his mind so he nodded with understanding.

Will continued, "He saw lots of horrible things in that war, things that changed him."

"**War does that."** Ironhide mentioned, thinking of all the countless battles he'd fought in his long life.

Will nodded, "See, he got so good at being a soldier, when he returned home to mom and me he had to relearn how to live as a civilian again." The man sighed with remembrance, "The transition wasn't smooth. Loud noises would make him hit the floor, thinking it was an attack. He'd wake up screaming for his dead comrades at night."

Ironhide was silent.

"You're facing the same thing as he did. The same thing all soldiers face."

Ironhide felt inwardly impressed by Lennox's reasoning abilities. He himself had been a soldier for eons, fighting for his and the lives of others. He'd seen comrades' sparks extinguished right before his eyes. He'd extinguished a number of Decepticon sparks as well. Now, he was expected to be a guardian—a role so drastically different from war and combat.

"The point is Ironhide, I understand the transition is hard, but Sara and I trust you with us and Annabelle. You just have to learn to trust yourself. Relax a little."

Ironhide thought deeply about Lennox's sage words. He would have never guessed such wisdom would come from a human. Somehow, his spark felt less strained.

The man starting to walk back to the house and Ironhide plodded a safe distance beside him.

Lennox smirked, "Under all that metal and firepower you do have _some_ compassion."

The black Autobot grunted, looking down at the man, **"Probably a glitch in my mainframe."**

Laughing, Lennox tossed the stuffed kitty straight up, which Ironhide promptly caught, "Well, use that 'glitch' and give _that_ back to Annabelle."

"**Very well." **

Once they reached the house, Ironhide circled around to the back second story window where Annabelle's room was. His twenty five foot height made looking in the upper levels of the house easy. He adjusted his optics in the afternoon glare and could see Annabelle sitting on Sara's lap, sucking her thumb. She looked tired, like she'd been crying. Ironhide's spark twinged again.

As gentle as he could muster, he tapped the siding next to the window to get their attention. The loud banging made both females jump slightly but when Annabelle saw Ironhide filling the window she wriggled out of her mother's lap and ran to him. Sara followed after her and opened the window for her.

"Iwonhide! You waked up!" the little girl crowed, leaning on the window sill.

The big Autobot coughed gently, **"Yes. Um, here."** He held out the stuffed kitty on his index finger.

Annabelle seized the toy's tail and held it close, "Thank you!"

"**You are…welcome."** Ironhide had to remember how the human 'thanks' exchange went.

"Pway Iwonhide! Pway!" she begged.

It took a moment for the Autobot to process the child's mispronunciation but finally he nodded.

"**If it is permissible to Sara?"** he asked cautiously.

The woman smiled at him, "It's fine. Just…be careful, both of you."

Ironhide nodded, **"Very well. Come outside then."**


	6. Hide and Seek

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 6: Hide…and Seek"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Continuation of the events of Chapter 5…_

Little Annabelle was so excited that Ironhide agreed to play with her she about ran outside in bare feet. Her mother promptly caught her and forced her to don her tiny sneakers before going outside. Shoed and with stuffed kitty in tow, the toddler made her way out the front door, carefully managing the difficult steps of the porch. Walking was the easier part, steps took more concentration. Once she had conquered the tedious steps she glanced around for Ironhide.

"Iwonhide?" she called.

The ground beneath her shuddered, pulling a gasp from her lungs as Ironhide peeked around the house at her, **"I'm here."**

Smiling from ear to ear, Annabelle toddled around the house until she was standing next to him. He warily glanced way down at her a moment, making sure he knew where she was at all times. Then he directed his sights to the second story window again where Sara was standing.

"We pway now?" Annabelle asked hopefully, craning her neck back as far as it would go.

Sara leaned out the window and called down to her daughter, "Ironhide can play in _just_ a minute sweetie. Just let mommy talk to him. Ok?"

Annabelle stomped impatiently but slowly sat down, absently picking at her toy's fake fur.

The huge black Autobot kept his optics riveted on the toddler sitting mere meters from his foot until Sara cleared her throat at him. He snapped his head at attention.

"Now, Ironhide I want to lay down the ground rules for playing with Annabelle," the woman stated in a commanding tone.

Ironhide narrowed his optics with annoyance. He didn't like to be talked down to…least of all by humans.

His tone sounded mildly threatening,** "Proceed,"** he grated.

Sara pulled her hands away from the window sill, nervous from his tone. Seeming to remember she was dealing with a very proud, twenty-five foot tall robot, she reassessed her approach.

"I'm sorry, Ironhide. I didn't mean to sound preachy." Her eyes softened, peering down at Annie, "It's just…she's my baby girl and I want her to be safe."

Ironhide sighed, controlling his tone as well, **"Understood, Sara Lennox. Proceed with your guidelines."**

The woman smiled, "Ok. Annabelle is not to leave the farmyard or be anywhere near the road. Though, I don't think she'll go past the front and back yard anyway."

Ironhide nodded. From the moment he was assigned to the Lennox family he had charted out the whole property in his mainframe, down to the last plant.

Now he was plotting out an invisible "Annabelle Barrier" around the Lennox property in his head.

Sara continued, "Make sure she doesn't eat anything out here."

Ironhide quirked his head at that. He wasn't even sure what humans ate anyway. **"I'm…not sure I understand."**

"Annabelle is at that age where she still puts things in her mouth to figure out what they are." Sara explained. "Sometimes, that can be a bad thing."

At last Ironhide said with understanding, **"You are trying to prevent a poisoning."**

"Yes."

The big Autobot nodded, **"Just a moment Sara Lennox."**

For a moment the Autobot's blue optics glowed brightly, his memory recalling the fine details of the property while simultaneously identifying the particular "Annabelle Poison Threats" of the Lennox home.

"**I have identified 27 biological toxins and 56 fabricated toxins on the property."** Ironhide confirmed, not realizing that probably wasn't the most tactful thing to say to a concerned mother.

All at once Sara's eyes darted around with worry.

"**I will ensure she doesn't ingest any of these while with me Sara Lennox." **

The woman dipped her head, "You know where each of those things is? From memory?"

The Autobot let a ghost of a smirk play across his mouth, **"Yes."**

She pointed to her and then to him quickly while saying, "_You_ and _I_ need to go around and find those sometime soon."

"**Very well.**"

The woman smiled and finally said with emphasis, "And…just watch your step, please."

"**Always."** Ironhide grunted with certainty.

Bumblebee's first scouting on Earth informed them of the significant size difference between their two species All the Autobots had to place that simple rule in the forefront of their mainframe when they landed on Earth.

_**Primus, it was the first thing he had to do when he crashed on Earth**_!

"I guess that's all. Have fun. OH! And Ironhide…I don't want her in the old barn on the edge of the property either. It's old and full of rusty nails and broken glass," the woman pointed.

When the woman retreated back into the recesses of the house, Ironhide sighed and peered down at Annabelle. She was still playing with her toy kitty.

At once she looked up at him, "Pway now?"

"**Um, yes. Play now."** Ironhide said, trying desperately to hide his distaste for her mispronunciation.

"YAY!" the little girl cheered, leaping to her feet.

To be truthful Ironhide hadn't "played" for eons, unless target practice and weapon modifications were considered play. He didn't have the faintest idea what human young considered "play". It was probably something comparable to torture. He tried to prepare himself.

Ironhide rolled his metal shoulders, **"So, Annabelle. What do you play?"**

The child thought a moment then stood on her toes beaming, "Tea party!"

A horrible cold spark chilled Ironhide when his internet search for 'tea party' was finished.

Ironhide panicked in his mind,_** "Oh, sweet merciful Primus…NO."**_

If Ratchet or the others found out, his reputation would be slagged. He would rather have his cannons disassembled than play such a torturous game of human formality and personal degradation.

"**Um…isn't there some OTHER game we could play?"** Ironhide offered, trying not to sound too disgusted with her choice.

"Tea party!" the little one insisted.

_**Slag.**_

Ironhide thought quickly. He thought like a war strategist, trying to counter his opponent's move. Suddenly, he had a great idea. An idea inspired by Captain Lennox when trying to change his child's determined mind.

"**But Annabelle, your tea cups are too small."** He held out a huge metal hand to emphasize, **"I would break them. You don't want me to break your tea cups do you?"**

The little girl held her stuffed kitty close, twisting on her hips in thought, "No."

"**Perhaps there is another game?"** Ironhide asked with great hope in his deep voice.

"K." she said.

A wave of relief swept through his systems.

"_**Dodged **__**that**__** plasma bomb,"**_ he thought.

"Hide n Seek!" the child called out, bouncing up and down.

Ironhide perked his head, calling up the internet for an explanation and rules.

_A game consisting of two or more players. One player is chosen to hide themselves while the other tries to find them after a designated countdown_—simple and not too degrading.

"**Hide and Seek,"** he confirmed.

The little girl giggled with joy and backed off, "I hide! You count!"

"**I will start the vocal countdown at thirty."** Ironhide said. **"One…"**

All at once Annabelle stomped her foot and pointed at him, "No peek!"

Grumbling, Ironhide darkened his optics but kept his sensors locked onto her sound. He resumed the countdown.

"**One…Two…Three…"** he rumbled.

Annabelle's giggle rang out, followed by her fleeing footsteps.

Optics darkened but not unaware, Ironhide plotted the sound waves of the child so he'd know exactly where she was hiding. Game or not, he was sworn to watch her at all times. However, he would make it sporting for her and pretend that he didn't know where she was.

He kept counting in perfect, clock-work sync, **"Twenty-eight…Twenty-nine…Thirty."**

His blue optics flashed on again. According to his sensors she was in the back yard, hiding behind the biggest tree. Very slowly, he began his "search". His bulky form traipsed around the perimeter of the house once until finally he laid optics on the tree. A ghost of a smile formed on his metal mouth as he stalked very carefully up to the tree where his sensors told him Annabelle was hiding. A quiet giggle confirmed it. Parting the branches, Ironhide bent the tree back, revealing the toddler who squealed in mock fright at her towering adversary.

Ironhide tried not to betray his rarely given smile, saying, **"You are located. Is that it?"**

"Again! Again!" Annabelle cried out, making a dash toward the other side of the house. "No peek!" she shouted behind her.

Ironhide released the tree, confused. He thought _that_ was the extent of the game. But she wanted more? What was the true duration of this game?

Sighing, he began the countdown again. This time he detected her hiding behind the fence in the front yard. When he finished counting, the Autobot walked around the opposite way Annabelle had gone and gradually made his way toward the fence, mindful not to tread too heavily on the lawn. The fence was in sight and triumphantly he peeked over it, only to find…no Annabelle. His brow plates shadowed his optics with confusion as he thoroughly investigated the length of the fence. No little Annabelle.

His spark jolted for a moment. Had his sensors malfunctioned? She should've been there. Very quickly he knelt down in the driveway, gripped the fence, and pulled it straight out of the ground, double-checking his search.

"HEY, Ironhide! What the Hell are you doing to the fence?" Will shouted from the porch.

Caught, Ironhide froze, the fence in hand. The Captain seemed upset.

"**I am…checking the structural integrity of your fence. It was not properly secured."** he lied through his exhaust.

Gently, he returned the fence to its proper state, tapping each ground post with his finger to drive it in securely.

"**There. It is fine now,"** he assured, standing up.

The man raised a skeptical brow, "O-K. Where's Annabelle?"

Ironhide cursed lightly in his mainframe, but decided to answer truthfully this time. **"We are playing a game…Hide and Seek. She is winning."**

"YOU? Playing?"

The big Autobot narrowed his optics, shadowing the porch imposingly, **"Do YOU have a problem with it?"**

Grinning, the Captain waved his hand, "No. No. Want any help? She's already very good at that game."

"**I am perfectly capable of finding a human toddler."** Ironhide grumbled defensively, sensors frantically trying to relocate the girl.

"Ok. I'm here if you need help." Will offered, reentering the house.

Ironhide griped some more and resumed his search, looking under a wheel barrow and a couple large pots, none of which hid Annabelle.

He felt his spark vibrate harshly. WHY couldn't he find her? What if she was out of the perimeter? What if she was hurt? Sara and Will would never forgive him.

The black bot called as gently as he possibly could so the Lennox's couldn't hear him, **"Annabelle? Where are you?"**

Quickly, he moved around to the backside of the house near the tree line. Perhaps she doubled back on him? His sensors swept the area but nothing came up. His spark vibrated even more. Each of his cannons spun nervously.

Then, he heard a giggle. Instantly, he whirled around to face the house and in the second story window his optics caught a blip of Annabelle, ducking down so he wouldn't see her.

"**Why you little…"** he started, cannon beeping.

He closed his optics, reprimanded himself and powered down his weapons. Stupid oversight never scanning the house…he thought for sure she'd hide exclusively outside. Irritated, yet relieved, Ironhide approached the window. This time he didn't measure his steps…he wanted her to _feel_ his irritation. By the time he reached the house the windows were shaking. Curious, Annabelle's bright blue eyes and little fingers appeared over the inside window sill.

Ironhide set his metal jaw, optics narrow. **"What…are you doing in there?"**

"Hidin'" Annabelle smiled anyway, cheeks dented with dimples.

The hulking Autobot wanted to severely reprimand her, tell her she scared two centuries out of his spark and he never wanted to play this again.

Instead, he massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed in a deep mechanical rumble, **"Yes, you are… very good at it."**

"AGAIN!" she yelled with a laugh.

_**Oh Primus…**_


	7. No Heart

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 7: No Heart"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Several months later…_

Eventually Annabelle's mispronunciation of Ironhide's name dissipated when she reached the age of two and a half, much to the Autobot's relief. But she certainly didn't slow down physically. The young girl was pure energy packaged in a fleshy shell. She ran everywhere and even tested her climbing skills. Her climbing unnerved Ironhide because most of the time _he_ was the target…and the thought of her falling… Much to his relief his metal was too slick for her to get anywhere past the tops of his feet. But she kept trying to find a way higher up. This generally provoked the huge Autobot to pick her up and place her on the ground…which she ardently loved.

For the longest time Ironhide avoided picking up Annabelle. Humans in general got very agitated when picked up. Ironhide was sure it was because they weren't used to feeling small and it scared them. He certainly didn't want to scare Annabelle and above all he didn't want to hurt her. However, Annabelle was enthralled with the simple action of being lifted up to such a lofty height. She would often beg the Autobot veteran to pick her up. At first Ironhide would come up with an excuse to put her off, but her pestering became too much and he eventually complied. Inadvertently, the simple action strengthened the trust between them. Something…Ironhide hadn't expected.

One afternoon when Ironhide was making his rounds across the Lennox property with little Annabelle riding in his hand a familiar beeping caught the Autobot's attention. He knew the beep well…and he had no intention of answering it right away. The beeping continued until the fifth time.

He paused in his tracks, internally speaking through his communicator, _**"Ironhide here."**_

"_**Ironhide, I wish you'd stop being such a stubborn old slaggard and answer your communicator!" **_Ratchet's impatient voice complained.

Noticing Annabelle's questioning stare at his sudden pause, Ironhide continued his walk as if he weren't doing anything. She couldn't hear the conversation anyway.

His voice grumbled back, _**"I know it's you, Ratchet. Why should I hurry just because it's you?"**_

The medic's normally calm voice was terse_**, "Because you're overdue for your routine maintenance exam. I need you to report to the following coordinates right away."**_

Ironhide snorted disdainfully, _**"I can run my OWN maintenance."**_

"_**Oh yeah,"**_ Ratchet imitated the gruff veteran _**"Yep, this cannon turns. Oh, and this one beeps! I'm good."**_

The black Autobot growled deeply and almost shut off his communicator.

Ratchet's voice became threatening, _**"Ironhide, don't make me report this to Optimus."**_

"_**FINE,"**_ Ironhide relented, not wanting to drag Optimus into a debate over his maintenance exam.

His voice mistakenly became laced with concern, _**"But… I don't want to leave the Lennox's unguarded."**_

Ratchet chuckled lightly on the other end.

"_**What's so funny?" **_Ironhide demanded.

The medic's voice softened, _**"Nothing, Ironhide. It's good to hear you care about them."**_

Ironhide groused under his breath. For being a supposed "kind-sparked medic", Ratchet knew exactly how to get under his plating.

"_**You may bring the Lennox's with you if you wish."**_ Ratchet offered. _**"I would very much like to meet the Captain's family."**_

Ironhide thought a moment then consented, _**"Very well. I haven't got a good look at our new base of operations yet anyway."**_

"_**I'll expect you soon. Ratchet out."**_

Ironhide hated his routine maintenance exam. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ratchet—he trusted the medic with his spark. He just hated the poking and prodding. Not to mention each exam reminded him just how old he was. True, he felt strong and powerful but some of his systems had to be regularly monitored. Being in so many battles and sustaining all kinds of damage throughout his life, Ironhide had lots of patchwork throughout his body.

He sighed, glancing down at Annabelle in his hand.

"What wrong Ironhide?" she asked.

Ironhide turned back toward the house, **"Nothing. I just need to speak to your parents."**

"K." she consented, resting back in his palm.

Once he reached the house he slowly lowered his hand to the ground, allowing Annabelle to hop out. Then he tapped the side of the house to get Sara and Will's attention.

"**Will, Sara, I need to speak with you,"** he announced.

Shortly, they both came out and stood on the porch.

"What is it big guy?" Will asked.

Drumming his fingers on his plated knee, Ironhide tried to swallow his pride. **"I…"** he started. **"It seems I need to meet with Ratchet to get my routine maintenance exam."**

Sara thought a moment then made an "o" with her mouth, "Oh. Like a medical checkup."

"**Correct."** Ironhide said. **"But I do not wish to leave you and your family unguarded."**

Being wise to the Autobot's hidden messages Will nodded, "So, you want us to go with you?"

The bot nodded, impressed. **"It would be safer. I can still guard you and get this done at the same time."**

"Well, I guess Sara and I don't have any plans for the day. We'd be glad to accompany you." Will agreed.

"**Good."** Ironhide said, quickly compressing down into his simpler _Topkick_ form. **"Let's roll out then."**

Annabelle clapped her hands, laughing at the transformation with glee.

Sara raised a hand as if remembering something, "Oh! Hang on."

"**What? What's wrong?"** Ironhide asked as Sara raced into the garage.

Soon the woman came out with a small car seat and a bag full of supplies for Annabelle. Ironhide rolled back on his tires a moment.

"**What are you doing with those?"** he inquired through his vents.

"It's Annabelle's car seat and her bag, Ironhide. She doesn't go anywhere in ANY vehicle without these." Sara explained reaching for his door.

The Topkick jerked away from her defensively, **"The bag is acceptable but I can assure you Sara, I am perfectly safe. You have no need for that seat."**

Sara put the car seat down a moment, giving the big black truck a hard glare, "If the car seat doesn't go, then Annabelle doesn't go. If Annabelle doesn't go, WE don't go."

Ironhide growled mechanically in his engine, blowing out a little black exhaust from his stacks. **"If you put that THING in me and the others see it, I'll NEVER live it down!"**

"I _thought_ you'd be more concerned for Annabelle's safety than your pride, Ironhide." Sara chastised.

Ironhide ground his gears but after a moment he reluctantly opened his door.

"Thank you, Ironhide," the blonde thanked him with a triumphant smile.

She placed the car seat in the club cab and Ironhide obligingly strapped his back seatbelts into it. In no time the whole family was loaded up and Ironhide buckled them all in, giving Sara a tighter squeeze as a small form of revenge.

She cleared her throat nervously, "Um…you think you could loosen up a bit?"

Will thumped the dashboard, "Behave yourself Ironhide."

Ironhide smiled to himself, loosening the belt.

With a deep rev of his engines, Ironhide charted a course following the coordinates Ratchet gave him. For much of the trip Ironhide was silent, listening to Will and Sara make small talk and fidget with his radio while Annabelle took a nap. Luckily, the Autobot base wasn't too far.

When Ironhide finally arrived at the specified coordinates he grimaced. The "base", as it were, wasn't anything more than an abandoned air field complete with several dozen hangers. Honestly, the weapons specialist was hoping for more.

The _Topkick_ passed through a chain-link clearance gate and made a straight path toward the first air hanger where a familiar yellow and black Hummer emergency vehicle sat.

Captain Lennox smiled, pointing for his wife, "There's Ratchet, Sara."

The woman tipped her head a bit, "Now which one is he?"

Ironhide grated through his vents, **"He's our medic…and a pain in my pipes."**

The couple chuckled lightly as Ironhide pulled up next to the yellow and black medical vehicle. Each vehicle seemed to regard the other for a moment.

"**Ironhide." **

"**Ratchet."**

The emergency vehicle slanted just a bit on its tires**, "Glad you could make it. I was hoping I wouldn't have to round up Optimus and haul your bumper in here."**

"**Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with."** the black truck groused.

All at once the Hummer split into pieces, rolling and shifting around until a tall yellow and black Autobot leaped to its feet, rotating gracefully on its hips. Annabelle had just awoken and she leaned forward in her car seat to view the new Autobot standing just in front of the truck.

"Who that?" she whispered.

"That's Ratchet, honey." Will confirmed. "He's Ironhide's friend."

A brief snort came from Ironhide as he mumbled under his breath, _**"Not today he isn't."**_

Ironhide abruptly unclasped all of his seatbelts and opened his doors to let the Lennox family out. Will reached back and retrieved Annabelle from the car seat and Sara grabbed her bag.

"**Will,"** Ironhide rumbled. **"Take that seat with you. I can't transform with that thing inside me."**

Nodding, the man pried the seat out and set it on the concrete outside. An unusual rumbling noise came from Ratchet which oddly sounded like a mechanical laugh. In an instant, Ironhide reverted back to his Autobot form and got in Ratchet's face, plated shoulders raised imposingly.

"**What the SLAG is so funny, doc?"** he growled threateningly.

The medic seemed to be bearing a smug smile, **"Oh nothing, Ironhide—nothing at all."**

Ironhide gave Ratchet a dagger stare until they both noticed little Annabelle at their feet. The weapons specialist grunted and slackened his intense posturing.

Giving a kind mechanical smile, Ratchet knelt down in front of Annabelle, **"And what is your name little one?"**

"Annabelle." she replied.

"**That is a wonderful name. My name is Ratchet." **

The little girl smiled back, holding her stuffed kitty close. She quickly pointed back to her parents, "That my mommy and daddy."

Ratchet lifted his head a bit more before nodding, **"You must be Sara and Will Lennox."**

The couple nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ratchet." Sara greeted.

"Good to see you again. It's been awhile." Will mentioned.

Ratchet agreed, **"Yes it has."**

A quiet ticking noise ensued at Ratchet gave the humans each a careful stare. **"You all appear to be in exceptional health."** He leaned a bit closer to Annabelle, **"But young Annabelle seems a bit dehydrated."**

Ratchet pulled back a moment and flicked open a small compartment on his shoulder. He reached in and plucked out a tiny bottle of water, handing it gently to the child between his fingers.

Sara smiled gratefully at the big robot doctor, "What do you say Annie?"

"Thank you." the girl said, grasping the beverage.

"**You're very welcome."**

Ironhide tipped his crested head, **"You carry that all the time, Doc?"**

Flicking the compartment shut, Ratchet stood up, **"Water is essential to life on this world. I couldn't call myself a medic if I wasn't prepared."**

The ebony veteran stared at the wide doors of the air hanger, a bit disillusioned, **"Your new shop?"**

Ratchet shrugged, **"It's about the only structure big enough to accommodate us. Until we can figure out how to channel the power from that scrap of AllSpark this will have to do."**

"**Well, at least it's private out here. How did you come across this?" **Ironhide wondered.

The medic explained gesturing to the huge property surrounded by large desert rock formations, **"Their government said the area was inhospitable for human settlement so they built this facility to house their new jet technology. But, it hasn't been used for many years so they gave it to us on 'extended loan'."**

"**Hm."** Ironhide grunted.

"**But I've been able to add some modifications so I can work easier."** Ratchet continued giving his friend a reassuring tap on the back, **"Speaking of which, let's get you checked out."**

The veteran groaned mechanically, seeming to mutter something in Cybertronian as Ratchet beeped, electronically opening the sliding hanger door.

Like an out of control current, Annabelle raced into the massive building, little footsteps echoing around her. She giggled, listening to it echo back at her.

"Annie, come back here!" Sara called.

Ratchet smiled down at the child, **"If it is alright with Ironhide you may come in too."**

Put on the spot Ironhide shot a steely look at Ratchet. Rolling his shoulders he sighed, **"Very well."**

Both Autobots entered, their heavy footsteps booming off of the walls, making Annabelle squeal and race across the concrete floor in front of them. Sara and Will followed behind them, keeping a leery eye on their daughter in the presence of such large feet. But both Ironhide and Ratchet watched the child too, minding their steps.

As they entered farther, automatic lights brought clarity to the building's spacious interior. For the most part the hanger was open concrete but against the back wall was Ratchet's work station—a hodge-podge of metal tools, wires, and alien devices he'd brought with him complete with an Autobot sized examining table and shelves.

Ironhide noted the table appeared to be hand-made by Ratchet—he'd recognize those seamless edges anywhere.

He prodded the medic, **"You sure that table can support me?"**

Ratchet rolled his optics, **"It can support Optimus without any strain." **He gave his patient a forceful nudge toward the table,** "Have a seat, Ironhide."**

Positioning himself gingerly, Ironhide sat on the edge of the table and swung his broad intricate feet up, leaning back on the cold metal surface. He shifted, noting his build was a bit too broad for the table.

"**It's too narrow, Doc."** Ironhide complained.

Ratchet sighed, pressing a button. The table hydraulically extended outward, giving Ironhide more surface area, **"Is that better 'Broad-Sides'?"**

"**Better broad than scrawny."** Ironhide rumbled with a smirk.

Ratchet pulled up a holographic image from Ironhide's last maintenance exam, giving it a thorough study. Sighing deeply, Ironhide laid out on his back waiting for the doctor to get to work.

Annabelle was near the giant exam table, standing on her tip toes, "Can I see? Can I see?"

Interrupted from his scan, Ratchet glanced down at the child then at his patient, **"If Ironhide says it's ok?"**

The veteran seemed to think about it for a moment but nodded. Ratchet knelt down, hand extended for the child.

"**Just…"** Ironhide began, optics directed at Ratchet's hand.

Ratchet paused, **"What?"**

Ironhide blinked then laid back, **"Nothing."**

Knowingly, Ratchet smirked, **"I'll be very careful."**

Without much hesitation, Annabelle climbed over the side of Ratchet's fingers and sat in his palm. The Autobot doctor appeared amazed at the child's trust as he lifted her up to the table top for a look. Peering over the edge of his hand down at Ironhide's prostrate form, Annabelle seemed awestruck. It was a rare thing to see Ironhide lying down but it made him no less gigantic in her eyes.

She bit her lip with concern, "Ironhide sick?"

Ratchet chuckled quietly, **"No child. Ironhide isn't sick. He just needs a tune up."**

The little girl pointed to her black guardian, "Put me down there."

Captain Lennox called up to her, "No, honey. You'll be in the way up there."

Annabelle seemed ready to pout, but then, with the gentility graced in his 'surgeon hands', Ratchet placed the child on the smooth plating of Ironhide's chest.

"**She's alright for now, Captain Lennox. It'll take me a minute to calibrate my sensors for the maintenance exam anyway."** Ratchet explained, bringing up the hologram of Ironhide again.

Ironhide's optics widened a moment when Annabelle stood precariously on his chest, but he relaxed once she sat down. He watched the child swing her legs over the edge of his chest plating, smiling down at his face.

"**What?"** Ironhide inquired.

The little blonde just grinned, showing her dimples. She looked down at the shiny ebony metal she was sitting on, noticing her reflection. Then she leaned down and put her ear to the slick surface.

Ironhide's optic shutters dipped in a squint of confusion.

Chewing on her lower lip she listened. Then, she scooted to a different spot on Ironhide's chest and put her ear down again. She did this two more times, her eyes conveying concern.

Finally Ironhide rumbled in his chest, making her jump. **"What is it?"**

She looked at him, seeming puzzled, "I can't hear it."

"**Hear what?"** he asked.

Annabelle paused.

"**What can't you hear**?" he pressed.

She placed a hand over her chest, "Heart."

The big Autobot seemed baffled by such a statement as he cocked his spiked head, **"Well…of course not. I don't have a heart."**

"No?" her voice went higher.

"**No."** he confirmed.

She banged gently on his chest, "Where it go?"

Annabelle was shook slightly by a deep rumbling chuckle under Ironhide's plating. She smiled broadly, genuinely surprised by the rare sound.

Ratchet raised a ridge, muttering quietly, **"Huh. Maybe he **_**is**_** sick."**

Smirking, Ironhide replied to Annabelle, **"It never was there. Autobots like me don't have hearts like you humans do."**

"Why?"

"**We're just different."** he replied evenly.

Annabelle continued her exploration, traipsing the intricate metal surfaces that made up Ironhide's chest. He kept his hand at the ready in case she fell. The last thing he wanted was for her to fall. Finally, Ratchet finished calibrating his sensors.

"**All right Annabelle, you go over to your parents while I work."** he said, gently plucking her up and placing her on the ground next to Will and Sara.

Then he turned to Ironhide, retracting his hand and replacing it with what looked like a Swiss Army configuration of tools, welders, and picks. **"Ready?"**

"**Do your worst, Doc."** Ironhide grumbled.


	8. Repairs and Reunions

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 8: Repairs and Reunions"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Direct continuation of Chapter 7…_

Compliantly, Ironhide's body hissed, opening his chest plate for examination. Optics periscoping out to get a better microscopic view, Ratchet set to work on the intricate tubing and wiring that made up the weapon's specialist. First he went over the old patchwork and fix up jobs he'd performed on the veteran over the past few centuries, which were numerous. Most seemed to be in good order, with a couple minor exceptions.

Ratchet murmured while he worked which seemed to irritate Ironhide, **"Hmm. Looks like you need some fresh connections here…and here. How's your hip alignment?"**

"**Fine." **Ironhide said deeply.

Harshly the medic rapped the left hip in question which made Ironhide wince.

"**My aft****it's 'fine'. That tubing won't hold another year. I'll have to replace that. And your joint caps need some repair."**

His intricate arm apparatuses whirled, interchanging tools like a whole army of mechanics and doctors working as one. Bright light from his chest lamps and alien welding tools flashed in Ironhide's torso.

Quite suddenly, Ironhide clenched his fist making a static-like hissing sound of pain as Ratchet removed and replaced a new hose.

"**Easy there soldier. Just hold still."** he ordered in a stern but calm voice.

Ironhide growled mechanically, an almost chilling sound, but complied as Ratchet repaired his damages.

Annabelle, who was being held by her father, looked concerned, "Ironhide hurt?"

"He's ok Annie. Ironhide is tough." Will assured.

Ratchet nodded with completeness after several minutes of work, **"There. That should do it. Get up. See if that feels any better."**

With a deep grunt, Ironhide sat up andgot off the table. The Lennox's moved off to the side to give the big mech some room to walk. Casually, he marched around the hanger, making sure to put weight on the left side.

"**It doesn't lock up so bad now."** Ironhide admitted.

Ratchet gave a pleased nod, **"Good.** **Let's have a look at those cannons next."**

The weapons specialist tromped back over the exam table and sat down, readily extending both of his cannons.

"**Had any problems with them lately?"** Ratchet asked, bathing the massive weapons in a blue scanning light.

Grudgingly, Ironhide raised his right cannon, **"Well, this one targets a bit slower than usual."**

Ratchet laughed, **"Which means it's taking more than a millisecond?"**

"**The faster, the better."** Ironhide replied, giving the rotating cannon bulbs a spin.

"**I'll take a look."** Ratchet consented, flipping open a small panel behind the cannon on Ironhide's arm. He tinkered around for a few minutes until a small beep sounded.

He pointed to the back exit of the hanger, **"All right. Go out back and test them."**

That's when Ironhide genuinely smiled, rotating his cannons and cocking them eagerly as he got down from the table. Captain Lennox handed off Annabelle to Sara a moment. He'd seen Ironhide in action during the Mission City battle and despite the bot's obvious bulk he had unbelievable agility to accompany his power. The Captain was very familiar with all kinds of military weaponry, but he just had to watch Ironhide fire off those awesome alien cannons up close.

Ironhide effortlessly opened the back door of the hanger and surveyed the area.

"**Got any targets for me, Doc?"** he asked.

Ratchet moved around to the side of the hanger and picked up probably one thousand pounds of big rusted sprockets. They looked like outdated parts from some 20th century plane or tank.

Ironhide nodded approvingly, activating both of his cannons before shouting, **"Target!"**

In an instant, Ratchet flung one of the disks of metal into the air like a clay pigeon. Almost driven by some alien instinct Ironhide's right cannon zeroed in on the flying projectile and belched forth a screaming rocket. The deadly object careened after the target and struck with explosive force, turning the sprocket into pebbles of shredded metal.

"**Target!"** Ironhide bellowed, spinning on one foot.

Another sprocket flew through the air but this time Ironhide shot it with his big engine-looking left cannon, practically vaporizing it.

Ironhide nodded but then turned to Ratchet, **"Come on, Doc, give me a workout!"**

"**You asked for it."** Ratchet warned.

With a flurry of movement Ratchet released five sprockets at once, perfectly spanning the air in all directions. Ironhide raised both cannons at once, opening fire and destroying two of the targets. Then, like a soldier he dipped his huge shoulder and executed a quick combat roll before righting himself on one knee and taking out two more targets. As he started for the final target, his optics caught Ratchet releasing the final four sprockets—two in the air and two rolling across the ground. In a split second the big Autobot flipped over, taking out the first remaining target and swiping his left arm harshly to release an arcing wave of plasma fire at the ground targets. Just like the raccoon almost a year before, the purplish white plasma burst chased the sprockets along the ground before reducing them to lumps of worthless slag. Once he hit the ground with a quaking boom, he spun his cannons fancily and blasted the last two targets just as they neared the ground.

Ironhide grunted with satisfaction, his cannons glowing with heat before his coolant system returned them to normal.

Shaking his head with crossed arms Ratchet said, **"Show off."**

"**Those were all perfectly legitimate combat maneuvers."** Ironhide argued.

"**Yeah, I'm sure cannon tricks are part of Combat 101."** Ratchet retorted.

The black Autobot deactivated his cannons casually, **"Well it's a great intimidator anyway."**

Will clapped briefly, "Impressive shooting, Tex."

"Go boom!" Annabelle cried from her mother's arms.

Seeming quite pleased with himself Ironhide swaggered into the hanger turning back to Ratchet, **"Good adjustments, Doc. I'm as fast as I was ten centuries ago."**

For a moment, Will and Sara blinked with bafflement, "_Ten_ centuries ago?"

Ironhide paused, realizing he just gave away a bit of his age.

"How old are you, Ironhide?" Sara asked with wonder.

The bot hissed wearily, **"Older than your species…older than your planet."**

Sensing he really didn't want to talk about it, the woman merely nodded.

"How long _can_ you live?" Will asked once Ironhide returned to the exam table.

Ratchet butted in quickly, **"He'll live forever at this rate." **He gave the weapons specialist a stern glare,** "Just as long as he takes CARE himself and doesn't insist on 'toughing it out' all the time."**

"**Oh, go bite a bolt." **Ironhide grouched. **"Am I done here?"**

Forcefully, Ratchet shoved him back down on the table, **"You **_**know**_** the drill. I still have to do a scan of your spark and your sensors."**

Ironhide seemed to scowl at that, **"Well hurry up, 'Hatchet'."**

The Captain laughed a moment, "Hatchet?"

"**A less than savory name given to me by some of my more…'difficult' patients"** Ratchet admitted, giving Ironhide a pointed stare.

As Ratchet began his scans of Ironhide the distinct puttering rumble of a diesel engine approached from outside the hanger accompanied by a hiss of brakes.

Uninterrupted in his work Ratchet stated, **"Ah, Optimus is back."**

Sara looked to Will a moment, "Didn't you say Optimus Prime was the leader?"

The Captain nodded with a grin, "Yeah. Wait 'til you see him."

Outside the door they could hear the distinct Autobot transformation of clicks, rumbles, bangs, and whines. The small slits in the hanger door darkened and it opened to reveal Optimus Prime's heroic silhouette. Sara and Annabelle both gasped as they felt the concrete vibrate under the massive footsteps of the Autobot leader when he strode into the hanger.

His deep booming voice rumbled through the building, **"Ironhide old friend, good to see you came without a struggle this time."**

Respectfully, Ironhide gave a nod to his leader which made Ratchet tap him warningly.

"**Don't move." **Ratchet regarded Optimus, **"Did you contact Bumblebee? He's next."**

Optimus stopped, squaring his shoulders a bit, **"He should be along."**

"How've you been Optimus?" Will called up to him.

The towering red and blue bot tipped his crowned head down at the Captain, **"Very well Captain Lennox."** His glittering blue optics directed toward Sara holding Annabelle. **"I see you have brought your family unit."**

Standing next to his family Will introduced them, "This is my wife, Sara and my daughter Annabelle. Girls, this is Optimus Prime."

Optimus knelt down very slowly, resting his arm on his knee, **"It is a privilege to meet the family of such a brave soldier."**

Sara couldn't help but back up from his enormous presence. "Thank you, Mr. Prime."

"Down, Mommy. Want down." Annabelle whined quietly.

For a moment Sara hesitated but soon she let her daughter down. The little girl walked forward and kept her blue eyes riveted on the colossal Autobot leader whose shadow engulfed her and her family. Optimus quirked his head curiously at the tiny child, shining optics following her every move.

Annabelle made an 'O' with her mouth as she stared up at him. "You're big!" she exclaimed.

Optimus chuckled deeply, **"Yes. I suppose to you I am."**

Like she was in a race, Annabelle weaved around Optimus's feet before finally stopping and throwing her arms up in amazement, "You're bigger than Ironhide!"

Metal face beaming with a pleasant smile Optimus leaned down even farther to observe the child. Cautiously so as not to startle her or her parents, Optimus reached out and extended his index finger toward Annabelle. She hesitated a moment, seeming unsure, but when she touched his metal she smiled. Taking hold of his finger Annabelle swung her feet up, dangling and laughing. Like a human observing a stray bug crawling across their hand, Optimus held his other hand underneath the child which she promptly jumped down into.

He brought her close to his optics, close enough so she could see the intricate rotating spokes that focused his sight. **"I've never been so close to a new human sparkling."** Optimus mentioned gently, with wonder in his deep voice, **"When did she come online?"**

"Online?" Will asked, confused, but suddenly realized, "Oh! You mean 'how old is she?' Why don't you ask her?"

Redirecting his optics back at Annabelle he asked in the softest voice he could muster, **"How old are you little one?"**

Annabelle held up two fingers, "Two!" she crowed.

Optimus blinked his optic shutters, **"Astonishing. Barely a flicker in existence and yet so developed."**

The little girl traipsed across his palm and stroked one of the flame decaled plates of his wrist, "Pretty!" She touched each color, "Red and blue pretty."

Optimus smiled, **"She has good optics."**

After a moment Optimus lowered his hand toward Sara, depositing Annabelle at her feet before standing up.

"**So how's our weapons specialist Ratchet?"** he asked moving closer to the examining table.

Ratchet snickered, **"A little hard on my optics but he's in surprisingly good condition."**

"**Shut down your voice modulator or I'll blow it off."** Ironhide growled, cocking his cannon. **"Aren't you done yet?"**

Flicking the veteran's forehead curtly, Ratchet replied, **"The more you ask the longer it takes."**

Ironhide gave an irritated hiss in his hydraulics.

"**You have less than two minutes left and THEN you'll be free to go."** Ratchet reassured.

Sighing, Ironhide looked up at Optimus, **"What are the reports on the Decepticons, Prime?"**

"**Nothing yet, old friend. I listen to the Earth radio waves and news reports everyday but I haven't heard anything that would link to a Decepticon plot."** the leader stated.

"**Barricade is probably laying low until Starscream decides to show his ugly face."** Ironhide surmised. **"No doubt he won't return alone."**

Optimus nodded in agreement, **"I think the same thing. But when and if he returns we'll know about it."**

The black Autobot narrowed his optics, rolling his cannons, **"I'd sure like another shot at that slagging coward, Starscream."**

"**I just hope we don't have to see him again."** Ratchet admitted. **"I'm rather enjoying these quiet, warless times."**

Optimus tipped his head, **"As am I."**

Ironhide shrugged a bit, **"Eh. It's alright I suppose. I just don't want my cannons to go rusty."**

The yellow and black medic laughed, **"The way you dote on them, you're body will go rusty long before your cannons."** Ratchet flipped off his scanners,** "Ok. You're done."**

Eagerly, Ironhide closed up his chest plates, sat up, and slid off the table. **"Thank Primus."**

Annabelle laughed, running around Ironhide's feet like an excited puppy before tearing for the hanger door, "Race you!"

The black Autobot merely watched her run, flicking his hand. Sara and Will followed beside him toward the door.

"**Oh, and Ironhide,"** Ratchet called.

He stopped turning his head.

Ratchet made a static-like laugh, **"Don't forget your car seat."**

Ironhide jabbed a whirring cannon back at him, **"I hope YOU have a good medic Ratchet, 'cause you're going to need one!"**

"**Knock it off you two."** Optimus chided his warriors.

Ironhide powered down his cannons reluctantly growling under his modulator, **"Oh, **_**I'll**_** knock SOMETHING off…"**

While the two bots were arguing they didn't hear the distant blaring roar of a high performance engine drawing near. On the outskirts of the air field was a cloud of oncoming dust, kicked up by a bright yellow _Camaro_. Annabelle spotted it first, rushing out curiously to see who or what was coming.  
"Yellow car!" she pointed.

"**Good. Bumblebee is coming. Just in time."** Ratchet said, preparing the scanner for his next patient.

Ironhide gave the medic a recurring dirty look, plotting how he would get even with him. When he turned to look out of the hanger, his spark jolted. Bumblebee was careening across the flat airfield at an unsafe speed straight for Annabelle. Ironhide threw his shoulders back and charged forward, startling Will and Sara.

Running as fast as his bulky body allowed, Ironhide thundered, **"Annabelle!"**

Startled by her guardian's great bellowing voice, the girl turned around forgetting about the yellow Camaro coming straight at her. Ironhide surged forward out of the hanger, scooping up Annabelle with one hand just as Bumblebee skidded to a sideways halt a few feet away. Ironhide's spark relaxed as he felt the girl's warm tiny body in his hand, her little heart beating frenetically. The weapons specialist held her close to his chest, but only for a second. In an instant his cold blue optics intensified, glaring in a deadly way at the yellow Camaro at his feet.

"Annabelle?" Sara's voice came concerned as she rushed up behind Ironhide.

Without a word, Ironhide gently placed the child in her mother's arms before whirling upon Bumblebee.

The wrath of God in his voice Ironhide stalked toward the Camaro, **"BUMBLE-**_**BEE**_**!" **

The yellow Camaro quickly backed away from the oncoming weapons specialist, **"Wait! I didn't do anything Ironhide! I didn't mean…"** Bumblebee's newly repaired tenor voice pleaded.

In the blink of an eye Ironhide reached down, grabbed the front end of the Camaro with one hand, and hoisted it off the ground so it couldn't get away.

"WOAH! WOAH! HEY! Put Bumblebee down!" Sam shouted with terror from inside the car.

"STOP IT, IRONHIDE!" Mikela's voice also rang out.

Ironhide narrowed his optics, lowering the car just slightly. His tone was curt and dangerous, **"Sam, Mikela, get out of Bumblebee…NOW."**

The doors flew open as Sam and Mikela jumped out, getting out of the way.

"**No! Don't get out!"** Bumblebee pleaded even though it was too late.

Growling, Ironhide lifted the car again but dropped it, flipping it over. Before it could crash on its top the car instantly exploded outward with robotic limbs leaving Bumblebee dropped square on his 'butt'.

The young Autobot's blue optics were wide with fear, **"What did I do?"**

Ironhide arched his massive metal shoulders over Bumblebee, eyes glowing, **"Bumblebee you little glitch! You nearly ran over Annabelle!"**

"**I was stopping, Ironhide! Honest! I just wanted to…" **the yellow bot tried to plead his case in the shadow of the veteran.

"**I don't care!"** Ironhide cut him off. Roughly he seized the smaller Autobot by his chest plating, lifting him off the ground, **"I outta shove your mainframe clear up your exhaust you reckless little…"**

"**Take it **_**easy**_**, Ironhide!"** Optimus barked, stepping out of the hanger. **"Put Bumblebee down." **

For a moment Ironhide ignored Optimus, giving the young Autobot the scariest glare he possibly could.

Optimus's warning voice dropped an octave, **"**_**Ironhide.**_**"**

The big black Autobot gave a mechanical rumble in Bumblebee's face before releasing him.

Seeming to cool his chips after a couple tense moments, Ironhide jabbed a finger at Bumblebee, **"Stunts like that have NO place around little ones! Do you understand?"**

The yellow bot nodded quickly, **"I really am sorry Ironhide! I never meant to almost hurt anyone."**

Ironhide grabbed Bumblebee's shoulder and thrust him toward the hanger door, **"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Annabelle."**

Eager to make amends, Bumblebee approached Sara and Annabelle his wide optics very soft. He knelt down, lowering his head like a dog that got caught doing something wrong, **"I'm…I'm sorry Annabelle. I wasn't going to run you over. I just wanted to show off a bit. But it wasn't safe. I'm really sorry."**

Intrigued by the big yellow Autobot's apology Sara and Annabelle both smiled. Sara nodded, "Apology accepted Bumblebee. Right Annie?"

"Yeah." the toddler piped up as she reached out.

Bumblebee touched her hand with a finger, **"Gee. You're a nice human. I thought you'd be mad at me."** Bumblebee admitted.

Ironhide grunted, seeming somewhat satisfied. He reached down and pulled Bumblebee to his feet, **"All right Bumblebee. Get in there to old Doc Hatchet before I make your exam a little more...complicated."** he whirred his cannons promisingly.

Not wasting anymore time Bumblebee retreated into the hanger calling over his shoulder, **"It was nice to meet you two."**

From a short distance away Optimus shook his head glancing down at Will who was at his feet, **"Your daughter amazes me, Captain."**

"Oh? How so?" Will inquired.

The Autobot leader kept his voice low, not wanting Ironhide to hear, "**You might've figured out Ironhide isn't the easiest bot to get to know. For awhile I wasn't sure it was even possible, but somehow your daughter has managed to find her way into his spark."**

Will smiled broadly, "Children have a way of doing that."

Both of them watched as Ironhide knelt down, seeming to examine Annabelle.

"**Has his guardianship been beneficial to you?"** Optimus asked.

The Captain laughed lightly, "Well, thus far it's been very interesting but really we haven't had any threats to be guarded from."

The towering Autobot blinked his optics, **"Do you not want him as your guardian?"**

Will seemed shocked a moment, waving his hands, "NO! I mean, YES! Yes of course we want him. Sara and I trust him with our lives and Annabelle adores him. Our lives just haven't been that dangerous is all."

Optimus nodded with understanding, **"I am thankful for that, Captain. Though he's rough around the wiring and a bit too exuberant with his cannons, Ironhide has a big spark. He just doesn't like to show it."**

The man laughed, shaking his head, "You hit the nail on the head Optimus."

Quirking his head the red and blue mech frowned, **"I didn't hit anything."**

"Um, it's just an expression. It means you explained Ironhide with great accuracy." the Captain translated.

"**Ah. Such unusual sayings you humans have."** Optimus shrugged.

All at once Ironhide reverted back into his _Topkick_ form, revving his engines as if calling Will to go.

"Looks like he's ready to head home," the man mentioned. "Say, Optimus?"

"**Hm?"**

"Why don't you and your crew come over this Sunday? It would be nice to spend an afternoon with all of you." Will offered.

The Autobot considered the offer a moment then nodded, **"We would be honored, Captain Lennox. What time shall we arrive?"**

"Noon?" Will offered.

"**12:00 then."** Optimus confirmed.

The Captain put a finger to his lips, "I won't tell Ironhide. It'll be a surprise. Oh, and extend the invitation to Sam and Mikela too."

Ironhide honked his horn impatiently. Sighing, Will trotted toward the _Topkick_ waving back to Optimus, "See you later on then."


	9. Sprinkles

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 9: Sprinkles"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Early Saturday afternoon in the nearby town… _

"**Is this the place?"** Ironhide asked Sara who was sitting in his driver's seat.

The woman nodded, "Yep. Just pull in here and I'll be right out."

Making a deep noise through his vents Ironhide replied, **"I think our definitions of 'be right out' are drastically different Mrs. Lennox."**

Sara shook her head laughing, "Men—No patience at all no matter what the species."

The Topkick was about to retort something about females but decided to stow it.

She tapped his steering wheel, "And please, just call me Sara. You're making me feel old."

Ironhide barked a quick laugh, **"You're barely a blip of existence…Sara."**

After a moment the woman smiled, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

He shrugged internally. When he agreed to take Sara out for her grocery shopping and purchasing a birthday present for Annabelle he didn't anticipate it would take up so much time. The black guardian didn't like to split up the Lennox family to where he couldn't guard them all. He just about refused to leave Annabelle and Will at the house, but decided the soldier was competent in matters of protection—for a little while at least. Besides that, Sara seemed adamant about having him come with her to pick up a birthday present for Annabelle so he consented.

"**Just hurry. We should be getting back to Annabelle and Will."** Ironhide mentioned with almost a hint of begging in his voice.

Sara rolled her eyes, "I just need to pick up something for Annabelle in here, alright?"

"**And that 'something' is?"** Ironhide pried.

As the woman got out and shut his door she winked, "I don't know yet."

It took a lot of will power for Ironhide not to transform his arm, grab Sara and strap her right back in the seat so they could head home. _This_ was going to take awhile.

Patient, yet irritated, Ironhide waited out in the parking lot busying himself with a bit of Earth research. Then, a very familiar sound hit his sound receptors…a sound he didn't like. Before he could react a tiny black and white dervish skittered underneath him, followed closely by one of those "dog" rodents. Except this one was a bit more sizable than Sam's.

The white and tan blotched dog skidded to a halt next to his tire barking up a storm, much to Ironhide's annoyance. There was something it wanted underneath him. He could feel the warm presence of a tiny body near his back drive shaft. He scanned around to make sure no humans could see or hear him.

"**Git!"** Ironhide growled through his doors.

The dog paused for a moment but immediately began barking again. Suddenly, the fuzzy presence leaped up into a small space in Ironhide's undercarriage. Reacting out of discomfort and pain, the _Topkick_ arched on its tires.

"**HEY! OW! Get out of there!"** he hissed through his vents.

The dog barked furiously, spattering his tire with slobber before circling around to the passenger side door.

Ironhide growled deeply, **"I said…GIT!"**

With a flick of his door/arm, the Autobot smacked the annoyance clear across the parking lot. The dog struck the side of another car, tucked tail and yelped all the way down the street.

Ironhide wanted to enjoy the small victory but he had more urgent problems. There was something small and alive crawling amongst the tubes and wires that made up his abdomen. His entire _Topkick_ frame shuddered. It felt disgusting and stung his circuits. But he couldn't move, not in public with so many human eyes. It had been risky enough to smack that dog. He had to get Sara. Thinking quickly he honked his horn and flashed his lights to mimic a primitive car alarm. This drew some attention from passersby in the lot until eventually Sara came storming out of the store.

"WHAT is your problem?" she shouted, not aware of how silly she looked yelling at a truck. "_Geez!_ I was in there for _five_ minutes! You are the most impatient hunk of…"

Noticing there were humans too close by for him to talk aloud, Ironhide revved his engine urgently and clicked open his door a bit.

Sara gave him an angry look but noticed a few gawkers were looking at her funny. Improvising she took out her cell phone and pretended to talk on in, "Oh, _no_. No. No. No. I'm not leaving JUST because you're impatient and can't wait."

Ironhide clenched his gears with irritation. He revved his engine again, flashing his lights.

"NO. You are going to sit there until I'm done!" Sara insisted pointing a finger.

Ironhide puffed some aggravated black smoke from his stacks and quickly turned on his holographic driver.

The male illusion leaned out the window banging on the outside of the door, _"Get IN here!"_

Sara almost dropped her phone as her eyes widened. "HEY! GET OUT OF MY TRUCK!" she screamed.

Ironhide growled with frustration. She didn't know he could make holographic drivers. Quickly, he made the image flicker, disappear, and then reappear to show its fallacy.

"_Sara, it's ME. GET in here!"_ the illusion spoke with his voice.

Sputtering, the woman weaved around to the passenger side door and got in. The hologram disappeared once the doors and windows shut.

"WHAT is wrong with you? What's so damned urgent?" Sara asked harshly.

Ironhide twitched, feeling the little creature inside him move. His deep voice rumbled tensely through his air vents, **"Sara, there's something inside my wiring!"**

"Something, where?"

The truck jostled a moment, **"Something furry and alive crawled underneath me and is in my wiring!"**

Now concerned instead of angry, Sara put a hand on his dashboard, "Does it hurt?"

"**Minutely. Can you...?"** he started, not sure if he wanted to say it.

"What can I do?" Sara asked.

He clicked his gears, **"Can you…PLEASE get it out?"**

"Yes! Yes of course." the woman nodded, getting out. Crouching down on her knees she peered under the high riding _Topkick_. "Where do you feel it?" she asked in a low tone.

"**About ten centimeters away from you, right in the middle. OW!"** Ironhide barked quietly with discomfort.

Sara squinted, a bit uncomfortable, "What did it look like?"

"**Very small, black and white, furry…some kind of rodent."** Ironhide grumbled.

The woman bit her lip with dread, "Dear God, I hope it's not a skunk."

"**A **_**what**_**?"** Ironhide inquired with concern.

Waving her hand dismissively Sara crawled underneath the black truck with great caution. She had no idea what to expect but she wanted to help Ironhide with his predicament.

'_Whatever is in there must hurt him quite a bit if he's complaining about it.'_ she thought.

"**Right there. Look up, you should see the little Pit-Spawn."** the truck mentioned quietly with a bite of venom.

Sara rolled over on her back and was greeted by a plaintive[MEW! She smiled, "Aww. Ironhide."

"**WHAT was that? What is it?"** Ironhide grated his frame shuddering.

"Well, it's not a skunk _or _a rodent." Sara confirmed.

Ironhide sighed impatiently, **"I don't care what it IS or ISN'T…JUST get it OUT of me."**

"All right. Just hold still and be quiet." the woman commanded. Her voice suddenly became high pitched and crooning, "Come here baby. It's ok. It's ok."

Another [MEW! sound and Ironhide felt the woman's hands weave gently around his wiring. It hurt a bit but he tried to keep quiet.

"Come on. Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you. No." Sara continued.

All at once Ironhide felt about ten little needles sting his sensors before finally feeling the tiny creature leave his body. He hissed with relief in hydraulics.

"There we go. You're alright. Poor little thing."

Ironhide was confused as to whether she was referring to him. _**'She'd better not be.'**_

"You ok, Ironhide?" she asked in her normal voice.

"**Mm—hmm."** he grunted. **"Thank you, Sara."**

Minding her head, Sara crawled out from under the Topkick and stood up with a smile. In her hands she held the little black and white invader.

Smiling she held it up to his window. "See? It was just a little kitten."

Ironhide grimaced at the scrawny snippet of fur. **"Put that thing down right next to me."**

"Why?"

The black truck seemed to rise up on its shocks, **"So I can smash the little slagger!"**

Much to Ironhide's shock, Sara pulled the 'kitten' protectively to her chest, "NO! You're not going to hurt this poor kitty."

"**POOR kitty?!"** Ironhide's engine roared.

"SHH!" Sara waved her hand, quickly getting in so they could continue the conversation in private.

The truck went all tense when she got in, **"OH no! Get that rodent out of my cab!"**

"Stop being so mean, Ironhide!" Sara scolded, holding the kitten to her chest.

Becoming indignant, the Topkick shook, **"ME being mean? That disgusting thing was crawling around in my wires!"**

The woman stroked the kitten's black head, "It's not disgusting. It's adorable!"

Not wanting to argue the point anymore Ironhide rumbled, **"Fine, fine. Whatever. Just put it outside so we can go home"**

Sara was stroking the kitten until it was starting to make a strange vibration then it squeaked, staring up at the woman. "Aww. It's just so cute."

"**Sara?"**

"Annabelle would just love you. Yes she would." the woman crooned in that unusual baby voice.

A shiver went through Ironhide's spark. He didn't like where this was going.

…

_The Lennox's house two and a half hours later…_

Ironhide pulled into the driveway huffily. He was not in a good mood. All because of that Pit-Spawn kitten he had to wait for Sara to purchase food, toys, and supplies for it and on top of all that he had to take her to a place that took care of these human 'pets'. A Vet's office as it was called. Apparently, it was where the human 'pets' had their medical checkups. THEN, he had to listen to Sara coddle and croon to the little animal the whole way home. The only solace he had was the nasty little furball didn't see fit to lubricate in his interior.

The _Topkick_ thrust open its door, letting Sara and the new bundle out. Will was standing on the porch holding Annabelle who waved to her mommy and Ironhide. Thought it was a senseless effort, Sara hid the kitty carrier behind her back as she approached the porch.

"I got you an early birthday surprise Annie." she announced.

The little girl's eyes lit up, "What? What?"

Dramatically, Sara put down the carrier and plucked out the black and white kitten, showing it to a wide eyed Annabelle.

"KITTY!" she cried with joy, nearly leaping from her father's arms.

The kitten cringed, startled by the noise and commotion. Sara pulled the kitty close, not letting Annabelle have it just yet.

She knelt down, "Now Annie, kitties don't like loud noises. They like quiet little girls with gentle hands."

Annabelle stared with excitement at the kitten in her mother's arms but nodded.

Holding a hand across the kitten's tiny back and the other hand under its haunches Sara explained, "Now you must ALWAYS hold the kitty just like mommy. You don't want to hurt kitty or scare kitty."

"No." Annabelle admitted.

Gently and slowly, Sara put the new kitten in Annabelle's arms, positioning her hands correctly. A bright smile lit up her face.

"Thank you, mommy!"

"Oh, don't thank me Annie. Ironhide found her. Or rather, _she_ found him." Sara pointed back to the truck.

Kitty in her arms, Annabelle ran to Ironhide's front, bumper and tried to hug it. The Autobot sighed; not enjoying the furry thing pressed against this metal but wouldn't begrudge Annabelle.

"Thank you, Ironhide."

"**You're…welcome?"** he replied.

…

Once he was rid of groceries and the other purchases from his cab, Ironhide reverted to his bipedal form and stood in the driveway watching Sara and Annabelle fawn over the new pet. In less than an hour the kitten had a name: Sprinkles. Annabelle giggled hysterically as Sprinkles attacked a piece of string she was dangling in front of her nose. Will came out eventually and casually strode up to Ironhide, hands in his pockets.

"Have an interesting afternoon?" he asked coyly.

Ironhide grunted.

"You don't like cats eh?"

The Autobot squinted his optics, **"I find human 'pets' to be a source of annoyance."**

Will laughed, "Yeah, I can kinda see your point. Pets don't treat vehicles with much respect."

Ironhide glared at the kitten a moment cocking his cannon quietly, **"Sprinkles better respect me or she'll find herself at the end of one of these."**

"Hey, now. Annabelle loves that little cat. You don't have to like it but I don't want you to treat it like vermin." Will scolded.

The veteran clicked his cannon back, **"Very well. Since Annabelle is so fond of it I will not terminate."**

Will nodded, "Good."


	10. Third Birthday

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 10: Third Birthday"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Sunday morning…_

Ironhide groaned quietly, coming out of his nightly rest stasis in the Lennox's garage. The little building wasn't too roomy for a truck or bot his size, but it kept him warm and dry at night when he went into recharge. As his sensors cleared and charged up he suddenly became aware of a vibrating patch of warmth on his hood.

Sprinkles.

"**Why you little piece of…"** Ironhide muttered threateningly under his hood.

The tiny ball of patched black and white fur cracked its eyes open and then closed them again.

Slowly, Ironhide rolled out of the garage so as not to wake Sprinkles, **"No respect, eh? I'll fix that…"**

Once outside in the driveway Ironhide made sure Sprinkles was very relaxed. Suddenly, in a veritable explosion of shifting and rotating parts Ironhide transformed. The loud noise accompanied by the violent movement woke the kitten up pronto. Eyes the size of quarters and tail puffed up like a chimney sweep Sprinkles bailed off of Ironhide's hood/chest and tore around the house like the devil was after him.

With a deep laugh of devious mirth Ironhide stretched out his parts. That was rather effective.

"Ironhide, you big meanie!" Sara yelled at him through the kitchen screen.

The Autobot could hear Will laughing inside the kitchen and smirked.

Sara shot a glare at her husband, "Will, don't you dare encourage him."

Casually, Ironhide flexed his cannons and rolled his thick neck,**"Oh, loosen your wing-nuts. I didn't hurt it."**

"No, but you scared almost two lives out of that poor kitty." the woman's voice scolded.

He shrugged, **"Maybe now it will think twice about using me for a bed."**

Before Sara could admonish him further Will spoke up, "Give him a break, Sara. Cats don't belong on vehicles or Autobots anyway."

Ironhide nodded approvingly; glad someone took his side on the matter. **"Thank you, Will."**

Sara sighed exasperated with the males.

…

It was precisely noon when the Autobot caravan arrived outside the Lennoxes home. Ironhide was baffled by their presence as his friends transformed in the driveway.

"**What are you doing here?"** he asked, walking up to them.

Optimus Prime stretched lightly, **"We were invited by Captain Lennox to attend a celebration commemorating his daughter coming online."**

"**A birthday party, Optimus."** Bumblebee corrected.

Ironhide pulled his crested head back, **"I wasn't informed of this."**

"I kinda wanted to surprise you, Ironhide." Will admitted, trotting out of the house. "Welcome everyone. Glad you made it." He checked his watch, "And perfect timing too."

"Hey, Captain!" Sam called, walking up to the man with Mikaela by his side and Mojo in his arms. "Good to see you again."

The young man and the soldier shook hands heartily. "How's it going you two?"

"Can't complain I guess." Sam admitted.

Mikaela smiled, holding a bright pink present under her arm, "So where's the birthday girl?"

The soldier nodded in thanks accepting the present, "She's inside. You guys brought swimming suits right?"

Smirking, the couple each held up a duffle bag.

"**Swimming?"** Ironhide asked.

Bumblebee nodded his yellow head, **"Yeah! Captain Lennox said we were going to his grandfather's lake!"**

"**Really?"** Ironhide raised his eye shutters expressively,**"What ELSE haven't you told me, Will?"**

"Oh don't be mad Ironhide. It was a surprise for you and Annabelle. This will be her first time to a lake."

The black mech tapped his foot a bit but didn't say anything.

Mojo began to wiggle and protest in Sam's arms so the teen put him down. The dog marched up to the veteran Autobot, staring at him with a wagging tail.

Ironhide eyed the animal with disdain, **"SO…we meet again Sam's rodent."**

The Chihuahua sat at his feet, wagging his tail with a curt bark. Suddenly, the dog perked his large ears and in a flurry of rapid-fire yaps, dashed through the Lennox's front gate toward the porch.

Sam saw the black and white kitten first, "MOJO! No! Leave the cat alone!"

The dog's barking immediately caught Sprinkles attention and she instinctually arched her back, raising the hair on her tail and back as high as it would go. Skidding to a halt in front of Sprinkles, Mojo barked, hopping from side to side to try and make the kitten flee. Sprinkles valiantly held her ground, spitting at the dog only a fraction as big as she was.

Sam rushed through the gate to retrieve his dog when all of a sudden Sprinkles charged off the porch straight at Mojo! Stunned at having the tables turned on him Mojo flattened his ears and ran for his life. But Sprinkles was too fast for him. Unleashing her needle claws the kitten viciously latched onto the Chihuahua's hind quarters.

"IKE! IKE! IKE!" Mojo shrieked, dragging his butt to dislodge the attacking kitten.

Much to his relief, Sam scooped him up before Sprinkles could mount another attack. "GEEZ Mo! Don't mess with that cat!"

The little dog made a growling whimper as the puffed up Sprinkles flicked her tail peevishly.

Ironhide smirked, chuckling to himself, **"Hmm! Serves the rodent right."**

Mikaela called over to Sam, trying to suppress a giggle from the absurd turn, "Is Mojo ok?"

"Yeah." Sam looked into his dog's wide dark eyes, "You need to pick your fights better Mojo."

Ratchet snickered lightly, **"The feline acts like Ironhide."**

The black mech narrowed his optics dangerously, **"Care to repeat that little remark, Ratchet?"**

Deciding to defuse the situation, Will held up his hands, "Hey! No sense waiting around when there's fun to be had." He looked up at Ironhide, "Come on big guy. Let's get you loaded up." Will ordered, making his way back to the house.

Bumblebee and Ratchet snickered lightly, Ironhide muttering death threats under his breath.

…

In no time the group of Autobots and humans, led by the Lennoxes and Ironhide drove the twenty miles out to Captain Lennox's family lake. The "lake" as it were, was more of a giant pond bordered by trees on a rarely used dirt road. Only the people who knew of the body of water and the very lost vacationer could ever find the remote location. It was the perfect place for human and Autobot to play and relax with no chance of being spotted by prying eyes.

Once Ironhide was unloaded of all the gear, he transformed to join his comrades. He seemed just mildly irritated since he was the only one who wasn't aware of this whole event coming to pass.

"**So…how long has Will been planning this gathering?"** he asked Optimus.

The leader smirked, **"Since your maintenance exam. He's been keeping me up to date with the plans since then."**

"**I don't like secrets."** Ironhide grumbled, glancing around at the trees. **"But…I suppose I'll let this one slide."**

Ratchet clapped him on the metal shoulder, **"Good for you, Hide—taking things in stride."**

The weapons specialist rolled his optics and approached Will who was setting up the charcoal grill, **"Will?"**

The man looked up at him, "Yeah, Ironhide?"

"**What are we supposed to be doing for this 'birthday party'?"**

"Anything you want really. Relax, visit, eat, drink," he motioned toward the lake, "swim."

Ironhide snorted, **"Autobots don't swim."**

Lennox laughed, pouring charcoal into the small grill, "No. I guess not."

Then, Ironhide noticed Sara outfitting Annabelle with a foamy vest and quirked his head, **"Why is Annabelle donning that protective vest?"**

"Oh, that's a life vest." He noticed the disturbed look on Ironhide's metal face but explained, "It keeps her afloat when she's in the water."

Clearly perturbed by the notion Ironhide scanned the lake, **"She cannot swim?"**

"No. Not yet. That's why she wears the vest." Will clarified.

Ironhide shifted his feet, shaking his head, **"I don't like it. That vest is not sufficient. If she cannot swim then she shouldn't be allowed in the lake until she has mastered the skill."**

Will shook his head, "Relax, Ironhide. She's not going in alone."

"WA-HOOO!" Sam hollered off to their right.

The Autobots all turned just in time to see the Witwicky boy leap off the wooden dock into the lake with a splash. Each bot blinked curiously as the young male surfaced, paddling his hands to keep himself afloat. Mikaela wasn't far behind, dressed in a simple blue bikini.

Ironhide raised a quizzical brow plate, **"Sam and Mikaela?"**

The Captain nodded, "Yeah, they want to play with Annabelle so I told them they could swim with her."

Moving off toward the dock Ironhide said quietly, **"I will watch as well."**

Sam beckoned his hand to encourage his girlfriend, "Come on in! It feels great!"

A few feet from the dock, Ratchet knelt by the water's edge and experimentally dipped a finger in, **"64.15 degrees Farenhiet. It is indeed pleasant."**

The brunette smiled at the medic, "Thanks, Ratch."

With very little grace she jumped, curled in her legs, gripped her knees, and dropped in the water butt first. Water splashed over the dock.

Bumblebee pointed, his eyes alight, **"Oh! I think that's what humans call a cannonball!"**

"**Cannonball, eh?"** Ironhide rumbled, distinctly recalling the ancient human projectile during his Earth combat research. He looked down at Ratchet who was squatted, inquisitively watching the humans swim. A devilish glint flashed in his optics.

"**Hey Hatchet, PLASMA BOMB!"** he thundered, rearing a huge foot back and booting the medic square in the aft quarters.

Ratchet didn't even have time to react as the kick thrust him into the water. His massive metal body made the lake erupt with a massive plume of water which in turn caused a small tidal wave. The wave smashed into the dock and washed Sam and Mikaela back to the shore. The yellow and black bot thrashed his limbs, trying to regain his feet while sloshing water everywhere.

Bumblebee and Optimus were bent over laughing as were the Lennoxes who were simply bewildered by the sight. Ironhide put his cannons to his hips, satisfied with his work as he too allowed himself a good laugh.

Ratchet's emergency lights flashed as he stood up with water cascading off his plating, **"WHAT THE SLAG WAS THAT FOR?!"**

The black mech pointed a finger at him, **"For all those snide little remarks Hatchet. I told you you'd regret it!"**

"**Just you wait, Ironhide."** Ratchet threatened, trudging out of the lake, **"You might not know how, you might not know when, but you will PAY."**

Shaking his frame, Ratchet went to stand in the sun for a good dry off.

Mikaela stood on the shore next to Sam, a bit disheveled from being washed out of the lake.

"Gee…thanks Ironhide." she announced sarcastically, trying to pull bits of lake grass out of her hair.

"Wheee!" Annabelle squealed, running between Ironhide's feet toward the lake.

In an instant, Ironhide reached down and plucked her up before she could make it to the water.

The three year old wriggled between his gentle fingers, "No! Wanna swim! Wanna swim Ironhide!"

"**But…"** he began but was interrupted by Mikaela.

"Hey come on, Ironhide. I'm going to swim with her. She'll be fine." the young woman explained.

He thought a moment, glancing at her and then Annabelle. With great care he put the little girl down and she trotted toward the shore. She dipped in a toe experimentally and giggled.

Mikaela smiled at the girl and held out her hand, "You wanna swim with me Annabelle?"

The new three year old beamed, "K."

Annabelle jumped in the shallows, making splashes with her feet which made Mikaela join her. Together the two girls splashed around, not really getting deep enough to swim. Still, Ironhide watched them intently.

"Hey, Bee! Come here!" Sam called the yellow bot.

Bumblebee marched over to his friend and Sam patted his metal ankle, "Could you pick me up?"

Gently, the young Autobot did as he was told. Sam wobbled a moment but stood in his guardian's hands, "Now hold your hands flat like this and put them over the water." he demonstrated.

Bumblebee made a curious noise, **"What for?"**

"Just do it. This is gonna be sweet." Sam tapped the mech's metal fingers.

Once Bumblebee put his hands flat and over the water Sam planted his feet and jumped. Startled, Bumblebee made a groaning noise and fumbled desperately to catch his charge. He managed to snag Sam out of midair before he could fall very far.

"**SAM! Are you alright?"**

Sam sighed, waving his arms, "I'm fine Bee! Why did you catch me?"

"**You…you fell."** the yellow bot's voice sounded perplexed.

The teen smirked at his guardian's blinking optics, "I jumped Bee. I was using your hands as a diving board. You know, for fun."

Bumblebee scanned the word diving board and then nodded his head,**"Oh! Ok. I won't catch you this time."**

He stood up, holding his hands flat. Sam smiled and took a leap, landing feet first in the deeper water.

Soon he surfaced with a gratifying exhale, "Awesome! That was so sweet!"

Bumblebee gave him the thumbs up and the pair started the activity again.

Very quickly Annabelle caught sight of the amazing game and ran up to Ironhide pointing, "I wanna try! I wanna try!"

Ironhide pulled his head back, **"I don't think that is very safe Annabelle."**

"Please!" she begged.

The black mech looked to Mikaela who shook her head, "Annabelle, why don't you try jumping off the dock first? I'll be right there to catch you."

Though he wanted to protest Ironhide decided to give the teenager a chance. After all, she was a brave human and seemed to be quite capable.

Mikaela took Annabelle's hand and led her to the end of the dock. Jumping in, she positioned herself a couple feet away touching bottom.

"Ok, Annabelle. Now just jump in and I'll catch you." the brunette prompted in a gentle voice.

Toes teetering on the edge of the dock, Annabelle peered down at the water which wasn't more than a few inches down. Somehow, it daunted her and she backed off.

Mikaela waved her hand encouragingly, "Come on Annabelle. You can do it."

Annabelle's face was plastered with uncertainty. The water seemed miles below her. "I can't."

"Yes you can! Just look at me and jump. Don't look at the water." Mikaela insisted holding her hands up.

The little blonde whimpered slightly, the fear still in her eyes.

"**You can do it youngling."** Ironhide said out of the blue.

She looked back at him, "But it's scary!"

The mech blinked his eyes, **"Are you ever frightened when I pick you up?"**

"No."

He nodded, kneeling down on the ground behind the dock and held out his massive hand to her. Unafraid she climbed in and he held her over the water near Mikaela.

"**Alright. Now focus. Summon your courage and jump."** he prompted.

Annabelle gripped his large metal thumb eyeing the water uneasily. The metal's unnatural warmth seemed to slowly comfort her. Eventually she squatted down, rocking on the balls of her feet as if daring herself to do it.

"That's it. You can do it." Mikaela bobbed her head with encouragement.

Closing her eyes the little girl hopped out of Ironhide's hand and splashed in the water a few inches below. Mikaela held the child underneath her arms even though the life vest automatically made her bob like a cork.

Annabelle giggled with joy and Mikaela smiled, "You did it, Annabelle! You did it!"

Captain Lennox and Sara, who had been quietly watching, clapped for their daughter. "That's my girl!"

Ironhide merely nodded, inwardly proud young Annabelle found her courage.

"**Quite an effective method."** Optimus commented, seated in the grass not far away.

The weapons specialist shrugged his truck shoulders, **"Eh. It worked on Sparklings who were scared to fire off their first cannons."**

Optimus chuckled good-naturedly.

"Again, Ironhide! Again!" Annabelle shouted as she paddled her way back to the shallows. He sighed but complied with her request.

Annabelle jumped from his hand several times before finally it was time for her to open her birthday presents. Everyone who swam changed out of their wet clothes and all the humans and Autobots sat around watching the youngster tear into her gifts. After the gifts, the humans settled in for some grilled burgers and some birthday cake. While they ate, Ratchet flipped open a compartment on his left shoulder and produced several large vials of glowing energon.

Ironhide's optics widened, **"Hey! Where'd you get that?"**

The medic smirked, **"I converted some earth fossil fuel into an organic form of High Grade."**

He passed the vials out to each Autobot and the humans noticed with great curiosity.

"What's that glowing stuff?" Sara asked.

The Autobots gave each other secret grins until Ratchet explained,**"It's what we call High Grade energon. A very, very pure form of energy we Autobots consume."**

Will blinked, "You mean like Autobot food?"

"**Well…not really. It's more like…"** Ratchet tried to put it in human terms. **"It boosts our energy but too much can overload us."**

All at once Mikaela started giggling, "You mean it's alcohol?"

"**Yes! Yes that's the word I was looking for."** Ratchet pointed with certainty.

Sam got an uneasy look in his eyes, "How much does it take for you to…you know…get overloaded?"

"**Oh, more than what Ratchet's got."** Ironhide answered.

Will shook his head laughing to himself, "Dear God. I can't imagine a drunken Autobot."

"**Well it is a special occasion."** Ratchet mentioned, swirling the glowing substance.

Optimus lifted his glass a bit, **"Would it be alright if I reproduce the human "toast" custom?"**

The humans smiled, picking up their beverages as well "Why not."

"**Here's to peace throughout the galaxy and the future of the Autobot/human alliance." **Optimus stated with great fervor.

Will nodded, "And also, to family and good friends. May our blessings be many and our grievances few."

The group touched glasses as the custom demanded and then they all drank.

Ironhide made a pleased mechanical rumble as the energon heated his wires, **"Mm. Not bad Ratchet. This organic High Grade has quite a shock to it."**

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, **"Got anymore?"**


	11. A Wash

**I just want to thank my readers for all their reviews and critiques. It really makes me feel good to know you're enjoying my little fic.**

**Some critiques have requested that I introduce some more of the Autobot characters such as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker (a pair that seem to be quite popular). Unfortunately, though I was born in that golden G1 era, I never saw the Transformers series so other than the characters presented in the movie I have NO idea what any of the others are like. (Well, except for Soundwave********)I've watched quite a few episodes on YouTube but I just can't seem to get a clear enough picture of their personalities to even attempt them in my writing.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 11: A Wash"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Later that same day near evening…_

After a long day of socializing and playing, the party came to an end. Captain Lennox loaded up Ironhide and the caravan proceeded back home. As they drove, Bumblebee suddenly broke formation and sidled up next to each member of the team for a brief moment until he came to Ironhide.

"_**Wanna race?"**_the yellow car called over his communicator.

Ironhide snorted, _**"No."**_

The _Camaro_ sped up a bit and fell back encouragingly, _**"Aww, come on Ironhide. Optimus and Ratchet are in."**_

"_**Then race them. I'm not interested."**_ the black _Topkick_ replied.

A little dejected, Bumblebee fell back, slowing down so he and the other two could be even for the race.

Captain Lennox tapped his steering wheel, "What was that all about Ironhide?"

"**Bumblebee wants to race."**

"Alright!" the man seemed excited by the prospect.

Ironhide made his dashboard lights flicker, **"I declined."**

"What? Why?" Sara seemed confused.

"**What does it matter? I just don't want to race."** Ironhide grumbled, not understanding why the humans were asking such things.

The blonde woman patted his dashboard, "Oh come on you spoiled sport. We don't care if you lose."

Ironhide made a grinding sound, **"And WHO says I'd lose?"**

Knowing she was goading him on, Sara shrugged, giving her husband a wink, "No one's saying you'd lose. But then again we'll never know unless you do race."

"**OH no. You're not going to pull any of that human reverse psychology slag on me."** the _Topkick_ insisted in a low voice.

Then, from behind the roaring of three high performance engines blasted the air as Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee started their race. Ironhide kept his leisurely pace down the center of the wide dirt road, unconcerned. Bumblebee passed on his right and Optimus on his left and surprisingly Ratchet pulled out in front. Suddenly, both the semiand the _Camaro _crowded the _Topkick_ on either side, boxing him in.

"_**Back off you guys."**_ Ironhide growled warningly over his communicator.

Out in front, Mikaela poked her head out of Ratchet's window, looking back at Ironhide.

"I didn't know she was riding with Ratchet." Sara commented.

Her dark hair blowing in the wind the young woman held her arm out the window and in her hand she held a bright blue orb.

"**What the…"** Ironhide began.

Suddenly, Mikaela released the blue orb and it struck Ironhide's windshield. An explosion of water and broken rubber splattered over the startled Topkick, who couldn't dodge it.

"**GAAH!"** he roared.

With a spray of road dirt, Optimus and Bumblebee sped away from him laughing. The windshield wipers swiped the film of mud from the glass. Will, Sara, and Annabelle could feel the cab temperature rise just slightly and the leather seats seemed to vibrate with Ironhide's deep growl. Each seatbelt suddenly tightened and with a surge of power Ironhide flattened his gas pedal to the floor. Will grinned hugely, bracing his hands against the door and seat while Sara and Annabelle squealed at the sudden burst of speed. The race was on!

…

_In front of the Lennox's house at sunset…_

Not surprisingly, Bumblebee won the race to the Lennox's house. But it had very little to do with the fact that he was a high performance sports car built for excessive speed. No, Bumblebee won simply because Ironhide had chased Ratchet off the main road and the two were still hauling balls on every dirt road in the county. Optimus quit the race in lieu of sitting on a hilltop and watching their bold medic being pursued by the vengeful weapons specialist. Ratchet was almost laughing hard enough to blow a sprocket in his voice modulator as Mikaela continued to pitch water balloons out of his window at Ironhide. Optimus wondered just how many of those things the young woman had—thus far he'd counted nine of the projectiles.

Sam hopped out of his _Camaro_ friend and squinted in the distant valley beyond. Dust was billowing in the dim evening light as the _Topkick_ relentlessly trailed the rescue vehicle. Over the communicator line Bumblebee and Optimus could hear Ironhide cursing colorfully in Cybertronian.

Then, all at once the _Topkick_ came to a stop and slowly beat a path back toward the Lennox house.

Optimus was snickering over the Comm line, _**"Probably wore himself out."**_

Bumblebee returned the laugh, _**"Yeah. Ratchet's got lucky this time."**_

In about fifteen minutes the big black truck rolled into the driveway, lights blazing. Waves of heat rolled off the hood, making the air shimmer. The _Topkick's_ black paint was spattered with red dirt and mud, no doubt accumulated from the wild dirt road chase and the water balloon assault. Bumblebee and Sam could only wonder how dirty Ratchet had gotten.

The doors opened and immediately Bumblebee and Sam could hear Annabelle throwing a small hissy fit.

Bee made a hissing noise, **"Ooo. I think he upset Annabelle."**

But then the girl's harsh protests were made clear, "NO! Don't WANNA go to bed! NO! NO! DON'T WANNA!"

Sara was firmly chastising her fighting daughter as she carried her to the house, "Stop that Annie! You need to sleep. You've had a big day."

"No! Not tired. Don't wanna." she whined even though her whole form was nearly limp with fatigue

As they entered the house, William jumped out holding the car seat and placed it next to the fence. Ironhide sighed mechanically.

"Sorry about Annabelle, Hide. She just got cranky because she's tired." the man apologized to the truck as he began to unload the stuff from the bed.

The Topkick merely grunted.

Cautiously, Bumblebee and Sam walked up to the truck.

"So…did you catch Ratchet?" Sam asked, even though he knew the answer.

A menacing growl emanated from under the ebony hood.

Sam held up his hands and stood closer to his guardian's leg just in case Ironhide decided to physically express his irritation. Although, Bumblebee might think better of taking on the weapons specialist in his current mood. It didn't improve when Optimus pulled in.

"**Hey! You almost had him Ironhide! Why did you quit?"** he called out.

A small bit of smoke and flame flickered from Ironhide's stacks as he revved his engine.

Will tried to console the angry Ironhide with a gentle pat to his door before turning to the others. "Well, Annabelle started fussing because it's getting close to her bedtime."

"**Ah,"** Optimus flickered his headlights, **"I see."**

For a moment the flame decaled semi paused, rumbling in its engine before announcing, **"Ratchet is returning Mikaela home and wishes to extend his gratitude to you Captain Lennox and your family for your invitation and hospitality. He also wishes Annabelle a happy birthday."**

The man nodded, "Tell him thank you, Optimus and also tell him that he and the rest of you are welcome to come by anytime."

Honking his horn, Optimus rolled out calling back, **"My thanks as well Captain. It was truly an enjoyable day with you and your family. Until next time. Oh, and don't worry Ironhide, you'll catch him next time."**

The _Topkick_ sputtered something in Cybertronian, which sounded like a buzzing rumble.

Bumblebee waved briefly to the Captain before getting down and transforming, **"See ya Ironhide! See ya Captain!"**

Sam waved too, climbing in so the pair could drive away into the night. Will continued to unload Ironhide until at last he was devoid of gear.

He patted the Autobot's hood, "There ya go buddy. Get yourself a good night's rest. We'll get you all washed up tomorrow"

Slowly the truck rolled into the garage and hissed on its shocks, seeming to stew.

……

_The next day…_

Ironhide pulled out of the Lennox's garage later than he usually did. Typically he was up around sunrise but this time he'd stayed in stasis well past 9:00. Chasing Prime had really drained the energy from his circuits. When he finally rolled out of the garage Will came out of the house, a pair of large white buckets brimming with bubbles clutched in each hand. Sara and Annabelle followed, wearing their swimming suits and carrying sponges. The _Topkick _froze a moment.

"**What is this?"** he demanded.

Will put the bucket on the concrete next to the truck and Annabelle chirped, "Bath time, Ironhide! Bath time!"

The truck made a noise reminiscent of an uncomfortable cough, **"Uh. Hmm. You don't have to do that. I can perform my own cleaning maintenance."**

Will smirked, dipping a car sponge into the soapy water, "Maybe. But I'll bet our little human hands can get mud out of those hard to reach places."

Moving back the Topkick seemed insistent, **"Don't trouble yourselves. I can do it myself."**

Suddenly, a cold jet of water struck his back left tire and he flinched a bit. His sensors detected Sara as the culprit, holding a hose equipped with a spray nozzle.

"Oh hush, Ironhide. You hauled us and our stuff around all day yesterday so you deserve a little pampering." she chided.

"**But…"** he started to protest before Sara began spraying the mud off of his back bumper.

"No 'buts'. We haven't had to wash you ONCE since you've been here. Besides, you're a filthy mess." the woman continued.

Deciding they weren't going to change their minds, Ironhide sat still and allowed the Lennoxes to wash him. It was strange feeling the soft, little organic hands work so meticulously over his outer shell, cleaning off the grime. Since living with them, Ironhide had only needed a really good wash once but he had taken care of the matter himself at the car wash station in the nearby town one night when the Lennoxes were asleep. The minor dust that accumulated on his body day to day he cleaned off himself, especially his beloved cannons which he spent countless hours making sure they were shiny and free of contamination. In so doing, he kept himself looking fairly pristine so the Lennoxes never saw the need to wash him…until today.

After the first initial rinse of cold water the three humans set to work sponging off the harder to clean filth: road tar, stubborn mud, and the ever irritating and disgusting bug splatters. At first Ironhide didn't want to admit it but…it felt good. Each sponge was sopping with warm sudsy water which made the Autobot's exoskeleton feel like going rubbery. He rested on his shocks with a quiet hiss.

Will and Sara smiled at one another, noting the truck's sign of content.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Sara bobbed her head.

Annabelle was busy washing the chrome on Ironhide's rims. She wasn't doing the most thorough job of it like her parents were, but she seemed to be happy splattering the truck with frothy bubbles. While Sara set to work scrubbing his grill and headlights, Will hopped into the bed and gave the top a good spray with the hose. Cold water hit Sara in the back and she squealed.

"Hey!"

The soldier smiled, "Sorry, Hon."

Suddenly, Will pointed the nozzle at her head and gave her a good dousing. The woman threw up her hands to fend of the stream, screaming at her husband as she desperately tried to hide behind Ironhide's front. Ironhide wasn't sure what was going on but it looked like a battle brewing. Being a rather tall truck, the _Topkick_ provided ample blind spots for Sara to utilize as she snuck around to evade the water. When she reached the driver's side door the woman leaped up and chucked her wet sponge at her husband. The soggy object exploded with water against Will's shoulder, soaking his hair and shirt.

"Sneaky!" Will congratulated but redirected the spray.

The man clearly had the advantage with his hose weapon and his lofty position in the pickup bed. Sara scrambled around the truck squealing like a little girl. Not wanting to be left out Annabelle ran with her mother screaming all the way as Will's hose water pursued them.

"Ironhide!" Sara screamed in mock fright.

"**What?" **

She ducked around his front again, "DO something!"

The Autobot snorted, **"What would you have me do?"**

"Save us Ironhide! Save us!" Annabelle giggled, crouching next to her mother.

Knowing full well they weren't in any real danger Ironhide sighed. Without warning he flicked his passenger side door outward, reforming his arm and hand. Very gently he reached around and grasped Will around his midsection, turned him upside down, and brought him towards his front bumper.

"WOAH! WOAH! HEY! Put me down!" the man protested, "This is treason!"

Ironhide chuckled lightly, **"I never swore allegiance to your faction."**

Giggling at their now helpless antagonist, Sara and Annabelle grabbed their sponges and squeezed them onto Will's head. He sputtered until Ironhide turned him right side up, put him down on the concrete, and refitted his arm into a truck door again.

"**Now that you are vanquished, would you mind finishing the task at hand? These bubbles are making a film on my armor."** Ironhide grumbled wearily.

Will laughed and sprayed the truck, "Alright, alright. Don't grind your gears."

The water fight over for now, the Lennoxes continued washing until Sara made a hissing sound through her teeth.

Ironhide rose up on his tires, knowing it was a human pain sound, **"What? What happened?"**

Sara then touched a deep gouge in his plating, "This looks painful."

The truck sighed. She wasn't hurt but she thought _he_ was. **"It's just an old battle scar. Pay it no mind; it's one of many."**

Seeming concerned the woman inspected the truck even closer, "Good Lord, Ironhide. I didn't realize how many scratches you have."

"**All of 'em badges of honor, Sara."** Ironhide stated proudly.

Annabelle looked at the gouges at her eye level, "Ironhide got ouchies?"

Ironhide smirked to himself, **"They don't hurt me little one."**

She didn't seem convinced and eventually she scampered into the house.

"**Where is she going?"** Ironhide asked.

Will shrugged, "I don't know."

Soon the little blonde girl came running out of the house, an oblong box labeled _Reynolds_ on the top and a roll of scotch tape. Much to her parent's and Ironhide's surprise she opened the box and tore out a shiny silver sheet of aluminum foil. Then, she set it on the patio, tore off a strip of tape that was much too long, picked up the crinkled sheet of metal paper, pressed it over one of the big scratches on Ironhide's side armor, and taped it in place.

Sara held a hand to her mouth with a huge smile on her face, "What are you doing Annie?"

Pulling off another sheet Annabelle said matter-of-factly, "Ironhide got ouchies. Ironhide needs Band-Aids."

Sara was nearly brought to tears witnessing the sweet gesture of her daughter. Ironhide was perplexed.

He whispered softly to Will on his right side, **"What is a Band-Aide?"**

Will grinned, "It's a little strip of adhesive plastic and gauze that protects scratches on human skin from getting infected."

"**But I don't have skin…and I'm NOT human."** Ironhide protested in a hushed tone.

The soldier shook his head, still beaming with a smile as he rinsed the truck, "Just tell her thank you."

He still wasn't sure why Annabelle was sticking the sheets of thin earth metal on his plating.

"All better!" Annabelle announced. "All better Ironhide?"

"**Um…yes. Yes. Thank you, Annabelle."** the truck tried to sound grateful for the unusual act.

In under an hour the family had washed and dried the big black truck until it was as pristine as a brand new one—minus the patches of tinfoil.

"What do you think?" Sara inquired.

Ironhide shifted his tires, making them squeak on the concrete. **"Very acceptable. Thank you."**

"Come on Annie. Let's get you out of those wet clothes." Sara ordered, taking her daughter's hand and leading her inside.

Will paced about, picking up the sponges and rolling up the hose as Ironhide transformed, giving his plating a good shake. On the arch of his shoulder he noticed the pieces of tin foil Annabelle stuck to him and tried to remove them.

"Why don't you leave those on?" Will suggested.

Ironhide squinted his optics, **"I still don't understand why she stuck them to me."**

The man laughed lightly, hanging up the hose, "Well humans get scrapes and cuts all the time and they can hurt pretty badly. Annabelle was just worried about your scratches and thought those pieces of tinfoil would protect them. Just like a human Band-Aide."

"**Hm."** the weapons specialist mused**. "So…you're saying she was protecting me?"**

"Yeah. You could say that. I thought it was really sweet of her."

Ironhide let a ghost of a smile play across his metal face as he lightly smoothed out the two sheets of foil.


	12. What Have I Done?

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 12: What Have I Done?"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Two weeks later…_

It was the typical start to every morning. Ironhide came out of rest stasis around sunrise and scanned the Lennox house just beyond the garage wall. The family was still asleep. Slowly, rising up on his shocks he quietly backed out of the garage so he wouldn't disturb them. He had been scolded a couple times by Will in the past because he was always making a racket at "the crack of dawn" as he put it so he decided to save them all the trouble and keep himself quiet.

Just as he cleared the garage Ironhide felt something crunch beneath his left back tire accompanied by a horrible abrupt shriek. Ironhide froze in his tracks, his spark twinged. Something very hot and wet crept into the treads of his tire. Reacting upon instinct he raised up his back tire and transformed, his foot automatically lifted up. There on the concrete lay a twitching lump of black and white fur in an oozing puddle of blood.

The Autobot's optics went wide with horror, **"Oh…no."**

Ironhide got down on his knees, quickly scanning the twitching cat. No pulse, no heartbeat, random neural activity, crushed ribs, and massive hemorrhaging in the chest cavity. Very gently, Ironhide nudged the tiny body with the tip of his finger—some muscles spasms but no response.

He'd crushed Sprinkles, Annabelle's beloved little kitten. He put a hand to his head in mild panic. It had finally happened…he'd gotten careless. What was he going to do? His processors went wild, trying to come up with a solution. Immediately, his thoughts went to Ratchet.

_**Could Ratchet fix Sprinkles? No…Ratchet could only fix minor wounds on humans for Primus sake. He couldn't fix a broken cat. Not to mention he was too far away to do Sprinkles much good.**_

Then, he remembered taking Sprinkles to the Vet when he'd first found him.

"_**Yeah…yeah! Those humans can fix Sprinkles. That's their function!"**_ the black mech thought with great hope, carefully scooping up the fragile ball of fur into his hand. Quickly he covered the small puddle of blood with some driveway dirt, transformed, placed the motionless body on the floor of his cab, and sped off down the road toward the Vet's office as fast as he could.

…

_Minutes later…_

In a cloud of frantic dust, Ironhide pulled out in front of the country Vet's office. Focusing, strongly he produced his holographic human image: an upper middle aged man with jet black hair, a dark Hogan-style mustache, tall broad shoulders, a hint of a scar on his right eye and brow, and black pants and T-shirt. Utilizing a projection of simple force fields Ironhide made the holographic personification pick up the cat's body and approach the door to the Vet's office. His hologram fed back what it saw and heard just like a security camera. The hologram pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge.

Ironhide growled with frustration, ready to transform and smash the door in if necessary. But then he saw a woman come from behind the desk and suddenly notice him outside with the cat draped over his hands. Immediately, she rushed around, brought out her keys, and unlocked the door.

Ironhide projected his voice, _**"Please help."**_

The woman motioned his hologram inside and asked calmly, "Is this your kitten, Sir?"

"_**Um. No. No. It's my…niece's cat."**_ Ironhide fumbled.

Gently, the woman motioned him to put the animal down on a metal table which he did. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"_**I…I crushed it under my tire by accident."**_ the gravely voice admitted.

The woman touched the still form and her face fell. Out of protocol she put on her stethoscope and placed it over the animal's chest.

Ironhide's voice sounded a bit hopeful, _**"But you can fix it right?"**_

The young woman's eyes lowered as she removed the stethoscope, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"_**Sorry?"**_

"Sir, this kitten is dead. I can't do anything for it." she said with deep regret.

Ironhide's hologram looked around helplessly, _**"But…but you're a medic for human pets. It's your function!"**_

Rubbing the side of her face the woman simply bit her lip, "Yes. But… there are some things a Vet can't fix."

Outside the _Topkick_ sagged forlornly on its tires. The hologram rubbed the tops of its forearms, a habitual action Ironhide did to his cannons when he was frustrated or didn't know what to do. Part of the weapons specialist was angered by the revelation. For a brief instant he wanted to transform, tear off the roof, and demand at cannon-point that the Vet fix Sprinkles. But he knew he couldn't do that and it wouldn't do any good anyway. The other half was wracked with guilt and a hint of despair at what he had done. He'd killed Annabelle's only pet; the pet he'd unintentionally given to her. How was he going to explain that to the little girl?

The hologram's silence and bleak expression made the Vet comfortingly pat his shoulder, "I'm very sorry Sir. Do you need a box to take it home?"

Ironhide's voice was distant,** "Huh?"**

"You know, a box? So you can take your niece's kitty home and bury it?"

The hologram eventually nodded. Soon, the nurse returned with a foldable cardboard box with air holes and a handle. Gingerly she whispered a small condolence to the lifeless kitten's body and placed it in the box before handing it to Ironhide's hologram. Silent, the image 'walked' out of the door and disappeared once it mimicked climbing into the truck.

The silent brown box decorated with stencils of cats and other small pets sat ominously in Ironhide's passenger seat. A harsh hot wind blew dust against his paneling. In no particular hurry, he backed up and drove away from the Vet's office, his processors full.

…

_Past noon at the Lennox's farm…_

Will came into the house, his hair wildly wind-blown from the rising west wind.

"Hey, Sara?" he called up the stairs.

The woman appeared over the banister, folding a fresh bed sheet, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ironhide today?"

Thinking a moment the woman shook her head, "No I haven't."

Befuddled, the Captain shook his head. Usually if they didn't see Ironhide they at least heard his booming footsteps outside. "Well he's not in the garage and I can't seem to find him."

The woman draped the sheet over the banister looking concerned, "Do you think he's alright? I mean, he's never gone."

Shrugging the man leaned against the stair wall, "Well, maybe Optimus or Ratchet called him in this morning for a meeting or something."

"You don't think…" Sara's tension seemed to rise.

Will trotted up the stairs and touched her arm, "If there were a threat from Decepticons, Ironhide wouldn't have left us. He probably had a very good reason for going."

Sara's pretty face scrunched a bit as she peered out the window, noticing angry purple thunderheads boiling over the horizon, "I sure hope he comes home soon."

Then, Annabelle came out of her room, "Mommy, where's Sprinkles?"

……

_Three miles away on a back road in the trees… _

After his futile trip to the Vet's office Ironhide roamed the country roads, driving fast to burn off some of the anger and frustration from his mainframe. Eventually he stopped and transformed, placing the tiny brown box next to him. He sat heavily, shaking some leaves from the surrounding trees. Gingerly, he rested his oversized cannons on the ground and expelled some hot air from his systems. His spark hurt. It wasn't that he was sad Sprinkles was dead—to be quite honest he didn't care much for the animal anyway—his spark hurt because he knew the moment Annabelle found out she'd be 'heartbroken'. She'd probably expel eye lubricants and scream. But worst of all, she'd probably hate him for killing her pet.

He stared at the box venomously and flicked it across the grass thinking to himself, "_**Stupid slagging Sprinkles! Worthless rodent didn't have the sense to stay out of my way when I was backing out. Now I'm paying for its stupidity! Incompetent, useless Vet! She couldn't even perform the function she was made to do." **_

Wrathfully he swung one of his massive arms, felling a sizable tree,_** "To THE PIT with both of them!"**_

His fiery cold optics focused on the tree he'd knocked down and then at his hand. The rage stooped down into angst, "_**Why does everything on this planet have to be so small and fragile?"**_

Mentally he berated himself, _**"Oh, Ironhide your metal has gotten soft. How did you become this? For eons you were the terror of the Autobot strike force with the highest Decepticon kill ratio known to Autobot kind, Optimus Prime's trusted right hand weapons specialist, and feared by Decepticons throughout the galaxy. Slag, you even took out a planet! Now look at yourself!"**_

Grinding his gears he made his cannons glow before lowering them slowly, _**"Too afraid to face a little human girl because you don't want to hurt her feelings for killing her cat!"**_

Every connection in his processor crackled with anger, _**NO. He wasn't afraid! He wasn't afraid of anything! **_ He stopped then admitted, _**"No, it's not facing her you're afraid of…it's failing her. You can't fail anyone. You can't admit failing Annabelle."**_

At once he noticed the wind picking up around him, the temperature dropped dramatically. He recognized the weather pattern as an impending storm.

_**Slag.**_

The sky was darkening with thick bubbling clouds but he didn't care. He deserved to be punished by the weather.

All of a sudden his acute auditory sensors heard something in the distance, _"Anna-belle! Annie!"_

He immediately recognized Will's voice and stood up, pinpointing his sensors across the miles.

Sara's voice was heard with more desperation, _"Annabelle! Annabelle answer me! Where are you?"_

In a thundering of shifting parts, Ironhide reverted back to his _Topkick_ form, tossing the small box into his bed.

……

"Will! I can't find her!" Sara came running around the house to her husband, nearly in panic.

He held his hands out to his wife, "Calm down, Sara. She's probably just looking for Sprinkles and can't hear us with all this wind!"

A harsh gale-force wind struck them both, accompanied by faint stinging drops of rain. Thunder boomed distantly as the storm loomed.

Sara shouted over the wind, "The storm is getting worse! We have to find her!"

Nodding, Will rushed through the gate, "I'll go check the old barn. You check the garage again."

Though he was keeping his cool, Will's stomach was undulating with worry. Annabelle had never wandered off without them or Ironhide watching her. She was just so worried about her kitty she'd probably gone to search the farm for her. Will knew, despite its dangerous condemned state, the barn was one of Sprinkles' favorite stalking grounds for small rodents and birds. Annabelle knew it too—even though the barn was strictly off-limits to her.

As the Captain neared the decrepit barn he noted the structure was rocking dangerously in the gusting wind. His heart fluttered with dread. He hoped his baby girl wasn't in the barn. It looked like it was ready to go down. The man cursed himself for not tearing down the dangerous structure in the first place. The heavy sliding front door was padlocked but there were plenty of holes and spaces for a cat or a little girl to slip into. Rain drops began to grow in size and intensity, forcing Will to shield his eyes as he peered into the dusty cracked window next to the door. Too dark.

"Annabelle! Annie are you in there?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He strained to hear but after a moment she called back, "Daddy?"

Awash with relief, Will yelled back, "Annie! Annie, come out to Daddy!"

Will looked in the window and just caught a glimpse of Annabelle's silhouette walking toward the door. Suddenly, a stronger gust of wind struck the barn, making it groan and crack horribly. The man shouted in horror as he saw the hayloft floor above bow dangerously toward the floor, dropping musty bales of ancient hay near Annabelle. She screamed and huddled close to the ground, too petrified to move.

"ANNIE! Don't move! Don't move! Daddy's coming," Will barked.

Backing up, the soldier reared his foot up and slammed his boot through the barn window. He had to kick repeatedly to break out the pane supports so he could crawl through.

"Will!" Sara shouted as she ran up, "Where's Annie?"

Will didn't waste much time explaining as he crawled through the window frame, "Sara! Get back! The barn's ready to fall!"

The woman's voice became shrill, "WILL!"

His soldier-training in the forefront of his mind, Will moved toward his terrified daughter. Once he reached her he scooped up the trembling child and turned back toward the window. A bright light blazed through accompanied by a distant roar. Without warning the whole barn groaned and beams snapped, finally releasing the hay loft floor from above. A bright light flashed. Instinctually, Will dropped to his stomach arching his back to avoid smashing Annabelle but still putting his body between her the tons of falling debris.

Will's sense of time seemed to grind to a halt as his thoughts became a blur of activity. They were going to die, both he and Annabelle. His frail body wasn't going to be enough to hold off the tons of lumber, nails, and hay crashing down on top of them. Sara, his beloved wife would be alone. She was a strong woman, but could she take the loss of both him and their daughter? He blamed himself. If he had just torn down the infernal barn in the first place—

"_DADDY!"_ Annabelle's shrill scream brought the flow of time back.

His eyes were closed. The crashing roar of snapping timbers was so deafening Will almost didn't hear the sound of scraping metal. Every muscle in his body braced for the inevitable doom crashing down on top of them. The crashing continued until only the patter of dust against metal was heard. Will tentatively opened his eyes only to be greeted by darkness. He couldn't feel any crushing weight on top of him, only Annabelle's small frame shaking under him.

All at once the darkness was illuminated by blue light. **"Are you both all right?" **Ironhide's rumbling voice asked.

Annabelle's tears twinkled under the blue luminescence, "Ironhide?"

Will expelled the biggest breath he possibly could as he looked up at Ironhide's shining blue optics only about four feet above. The mech's glowing eyes shed light on the darkness. Both of Ironhide's massive cannons were on either side of them, his hands were cupped behind them, and his gigantic upper torso loomed over them completely encasing both father and daughter in a protective metal 'box'.

Overwhelmed, the man sat up, held his daughter close, and rocked on his bottom as tears formed in his eyes. They were alive.

Ironhide's optic shutters narrowed, his voice a bit more worried, **"Are you both all right?"**

The man didn't know what came over him but he was practically sobbing as he held his little girl.

"Yeah," his voice was a whisper, "we're just fine."

"Good." the big Autobot gave a relieved mechanical sigh, "Come on. Get in my hands so I can get up."

Moving slowly, Will inched over to the pair of massive metal hands. With great gentility, Ironhide cupped his hands around both of them, forming an impenetrable metal shield.

…

Sara braced herself against the rain, her chest imploding with fear and dread. Not seconds after Will recklessly charged into the barn, Ironhide the _Topkick_ came tearing across the farmyard, lights blazing and engine roaring. He smashed through the barn door like it was made of tissue paper and just as he did a huge crash made the barn walls bend in from all sides. Beams and other debris had tumbled out of the 'barn door' and Sara had screamed, knowing instantly that the hayloft floor had given out. Then, nothing but the storm could be heard.

She rushed up to the structure, ready to dig them all out if she had to when all of a sudden there was a huge crashing sound. Sara stopped in her tracks. Like a black metal mountain, Ironhide rose up, knocking the north wall down and stepping out of the rubble. The rest of the barn fell in on itself. Sara ran over to him as fast as she could.

Ironhide sighed, feeling the rain coat his exoskeleton.

"WILL! ANNIE!" Sara cried out from below.

Automatically Ironhide knelt down, unfurled his hands, and placed the man and his daughter on the ground, reuniting the family. Sara was weeping aloud, holding Annabelle close.

"Annabelle! OH my baby! My baby." she bawled. Her voice was a mixture of anger and joy, "Don't you EVER run off again! EVER."

The little girl cried too, "Mommy."

Will joined them in the embrace. They were never so relieved to be together and in one piece they barely noticed the storm was still going strong. Ironhide let himself smile at the sight. He'd gotten there just in the knick of time…but much too close. Mentally he beat himself up for not being there. If he had been a millisecond later he would've lost both Will and Annabelle in one fell swoop. THAT would never happen again— he swore it on his spark.

All at once Sara reached a hand up at him, seeming to motion him down, "Oh, Ironhide."

He gave her a confused look but decided to pick them all up instead. The weapon's specialist cradled the human family with both hands and began walking back to the house to where it was safe. Sara still motioned him closer with her hand. A bit unsure, he held them closer to his face, thinking she might want to tell him something. Much to his surprise the woman leaned in and gave his metal cheek a gentle kiss. He blinked his optics at the action.

"**What…"** he started.

"Thank you, Ironhide. You saved my baby. You saved my family." she said amid tears.

"**Well…I…I couldn't do anything else Sara."** Ironhide fumbled the words.

The woman just smiled and held her family even closer until Ironhide placed them under the porch awning.

"**You'd better go inside until this storm stops. I'll see you in the morning."** the black Autobot suggested, reverting back into his truck form and pulling into his dry garage.

……

_The next morning…_

Ironhide didn't bother going into rest stasis. He couldn't stop thinking about his negligence and fore mostly what he was going to tell Annabelle about Sprinkles. After the rain had subsided, Ironhide rolled out of the garage to find the brown box he'd pitched out before he'd bulled through the barn and placed it in the garage. He paced the outskirts of the farmyard, trying to think about what he'd say or how he'd break the horrible news to the little girl. Honestly, he couldn't think of anything tactful to say. She was going to hate him and that was that.

Eventually he meandered back to the house where Will was standing on the porch, holding a small furry…

"**WHAT?!" **Ironhide thundered, staring in horror at the kitten in Will's hands,** "But…but…!"**

Will cocked his head, "What's the matter with YOU Ironhide? You act like you saw Megatron in the backyard."

"**I…I…"** he stammered, his mainframe refusing to process.

Will stroked the soaked kitten in his hands, its little paws kneading the air. He looked up at Ironhide who was muttering to himself and pointing.

"What's wrong with you Ironhide?" the man asked.

He sputtered, **"THAT…THAT CAT!"**

The man smiled, stroking the mewing kitten, "Yeah, little booger was climbing on the screen door raising Hell. She must've been out in the storm all night."

"**But…but…that CAN'T be Sprinkles!"** Ironhide was becoming irate. **"What kind of trick IS this?"**

Will raised a skeptical brow, "What are you talking about Ironhide? Of _course_ this is Sprinkles."

"**That CAN'T be Sprinkles because…yesterday…I…I…"** The weapons specialist located the brown box and picked it up, putting it down next to Will.

His voice became quiet and regretful, **"…because yesterday I crushed it under my tire."**

The man scrunched up his face and peered in the pitiful soggy box. He looked up at the giant confused mech, "Ironhide, this cat in the box isn't Sprinkles."

"**What are you talking about? It's small has and has the same coloring as Sprinkles!"** Ironhide protested, pointing at the box.

"Yeah, but Sprinkles has two white boots on her front feet," he held up the kitten to show him and then pointed back to the box, "That dead cat doesn't."

Ironhide let his metal jaw drop and he sputtered some more. Slowly, he leaned back and with a great quaking BOOM he fell on his aft, cannons next to his head crests.

"**Oh…**_**PRIMUS**_**."** Ironhide nearly roared in a mix of relief and anger.

Sara came running out, "What happened? The whole house just jumped!"

Shaking his head Will handed her the kitten and pointed to the box, "Ironhide thought he ran over Sprinkles yesterday."

Peeking into the box Sara made a face, "Well, it's the same color as Sprinkles."

"**THANK you Sara."** Ironhide grated, dropping his head.

"Aww." Sara crooned, walking through the gate to pat the mech's metal foot comfortingly, "You poor guy. Is that why you were gone yesterday?"

He nodded.

Sara bit her lip, "You didn't want Annabelle to know did you?"

He nodded.

The woman patted him again, "You're such a sweetheart, Ironhide."

"**Ung."** Ironhide grunted.

Sara smiled up at him and then at Sprinkles, "Well let's go wake Annabelle up, Sprinkles. She'll be so happy to see you!"

Ironhide rubbed the plating of his face with one hand as she left and Will approached. The man stared at him very seriously, "Thank you…for everything big guy. Don't know what we'd do without you."

The weapons specialist squared his shoulders. **"I don't deserve your praise, Captain."**

"What? Why the Hell not?" the man shouted.

"**My negligence of duty nearly cost you and Annabelle your lives. I will NEVER be negligent again."** Ironhide promised ruefully.

Will kicked his metal, barking like a military Captain was supposed to, "Oh stop that! All I care about is that you saved our lives last night. So TAKE the thank you and keep up the good work!"

The weapons specialist nodded, **"Then…thank you, Captain."**


	13. Trouble Brewing

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 13: Trouble Brewing"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Several hundred miles away from the Lennox farm…_

It was hot again. The human cities always were with their endless miles of concrete, glass, and steel absorbing the sun's heat like sponges to water. Human cities, a clustered, filthy nest of the bustling, arrogant insects that dominated this planet. It disgusted Barricade to no end. However, it went without saying that the humans provided the Decepticon with endless entertainment possibilities. He was a hunter after all. Just watching his prey in plain sight thrilled his spark to no end. Parked near an alleyway the Saleen police car watched the humans meander by, only giving him and his holo-driver a brief glance.

"_**That's right you little bugs. Go about your meaningless lives."**_ the cop car thought bitterly.

Normally, he loved hiding and then surprising his prey with a violent transformation. The sheer terror plastered on their fleshy faces accompanied by their racing heartbeats made the Decepticon happy. But, he didn't like being _forced_ to hide. Being the only surviving Decepticon left on Earth, Barricade had to keep a low profile. Sure, Scorponok was alive, but all the way on the other side of the globe. Barricade honestly didn't care. The drone was pretty much worthless without his host's commands and that host, Blackout, was sunk to the bottom of the ocean along with Megatron and the other Decepticon casualties. He would've been right there with them had Megatron ordered him into Mission City. After watching Bonecrusher get totally slagged by Optimus Prime, Barricade held back until he and Brawl reached the outskirts of the city where the All Spark was reputed to be. Brawl, being the more devastating of the two, stormed on inside while Barricade was ordered to hang back until ordered in. He never received the order and by the time he entered the city of his own accord the battle was over and his comrades were dead. Well…except for Starscream. That bit-brained coward fled the moment the battle was lost. _**Slag him to the Pit.**_

Barricade never did receive word from his own drone/partner Frenzy either. He was certain the little glitch probably went and got himself killed. The manic little scrap of metal had been very useful as a spy and hacker, but his over-exuberance in a fight usually dropped him in way over his head. The Decepticon infiltrator wasn't sure if he cared or not. Sure, Frenzy had been quite an asset to his missions, but dealing with his incessant gibbering and total disregard for keeping a low profile often made Barricade think about smashing him into slag.

But now there were no more missions. No more orders from Megatron. No more…purpose. He was simply alone on a world of flesh creatures and their Autobot allies. Attracting attention amongst a planet of enemies was not a healthy idea.

Still, Barricade's hunter instinct roared and hissed violently within him and every now and again he'd satisfy his need. Chasing the humans down the freeway and making their poorly crafted vehicles smash into a median was always entertaining as was terrifying the occasional punk who carelessly brushed his paneling. He had to keep himself entertained with something otherwise he'd go complete insane in the mainframe.

Then, without warning, the silence was broken.

"_**Starscream, calling Barricade. Come in."**_ the former Second in Command's screechy, hissing voice came though.

The _Saleen_ cringed. _Great_, of ALL the Decepticons in the galaxy it just HAD to be Starscream contacting him. Barricade hesitated. If he answered he'd be giving away his position to the Autobots who were undoubtedly listening to all subspace frequencies.

Starscream's voice got impatient very quickly, _**"Barricade this is Starscream, I know you're not dead."**_

The cop car kept quiet. _**Just ignore him.**_ You _are_ dead.

"_**The channel is secure Barricade. No need to be shy toward your new leader."**_ the voice lilted with arrogant malice.

Hissing, Barricade opened the frequency, _**"Barricade here."**_

"_**So good of you to answer, Barricade."**_ Starscream's sarcasm was blatant.

"_**What do you want Starscream?"**_ Barricade asked tersely.

The screeching voice heightened as it did when Starscream got irate, _**"You will address me as Lord Starscream."**_

Snorting the _Mustang_ hissed back, _**"I swore allegiance to Megatron, Starscream. NOT you. And now that he's dead I HAVE no allegiance."**_

"_**Insolent bolt brain! I was Megatron's second in command so your allegiance automatically falls to me!"**_ Starscream ranted.

Enjoying gibing the easily provoked Decepticon, Barricade sneered, _**"I don't follow cowards who tuck their thrusters between their legs and run."**_

Starscream shrieked with fury but soon seemed to calm his voice into a slick insult, _**"No. You prefer to let human-loving Sparklings beat you senseless and then hide in the shadows while the REAL warriors fight!" **_

Stung, Barricade growled in his high performance engine. He could just see the smug sneer on Starscream's twisted features.

The jet Decepticon clicked, _**"Now. Listen up and listen good Barricade, those Autobot scum and their sympathizers are NOT going to go unpunished. They are going to pay!"**_

Barricade grumbled, _**"And HOW exactly are they going to pay, Starscream? I'm the only one left on this Primus-forsaken mud ball!"**_

"_**Not for long you're not." **_

The cop car seemed to rise up higher on its shocks with surprise, _**"What? You're coming back?"**_

"_**Don't be an idiot! I have to rally more Decepticons toward out cause."**_ Starscream explained.

Barricade wasn't surprised by that as he muttered to himself, _**"Yeah right. You just don't want to get killed by Optimus Prime!"**_

The pompous self-proclaimed leader continued, _**"I have a plan that will bring Optimus Prime to his knees."**_

Barricade ground his gears. Starscream ALWAYS had some convoluted plan but they never worked, _**"Not interested, Starscream. I have no allegiance to you or your schemes."**_

Starscream's voice dropped to a very dangerous tone, _**"Refuse me Barricade and I'll tell Soundwave to deal with you BEFORE the Autobots!"**_

A cold spark flew through Barricade's systems, _**"Soundwave?"**_

The Decepticon's voice seemed pleased with the fear in Barricade's tone, _**"Yes. He should be arriving on Earth very soon. He's the reason the Autobots can't hear our little conversation right now."**_

Another shiver creaked through Barricade's engine. Soundwave. Megatron's right hand infiltrator, spy, and communications officer. There were few Decepticons whom he was actually afraid of—Soundwave was one of them. He wasn't sure if it was the mech's emotionless façade or the fact that he rarely failed any order Megatron had ever given him, but Soundwave made Barricade uncomfortable. Other than Megatron himself, Soundwave was the last Decepticon you wanted on your trail.

Burying his pride processors, Barricade sighed, _**"What is your plan then?"**_

"_**I thought you'd see it my way."**_ Starscream stated haughtily. _**"Prime's forces are only the young scout, the medic, and the old cannon, correct?**_"

"_**Correct."**_

"_**Prime is the biggest threat but if we take out the strongest beam in his foundation he will fall."**_ Starscream continued.

At once Barricade pieced together Starscream's plan and he blew exhaust, _**"You can't be serious."**_

"_**YES. We are going to get rid of Prime's weapons specialist."**_ Starscream hissed.

The police car almost burst out with derisive laughter, _**"Have you blown your logic circuits, Starscream?"**_

"_**If we take out Ironhide, Prime's forces will crumble!"**_ Starscream insisted.

Barricade rasped, _**"And HOW do you propose to do that? You DO know you're talking about the most ruthless Decepticon terminator in the entire Autobot armada?"**_

Starscream's voice went scratchy, _**"Of course I do you dolt! That's why I'm sending Soundwave to assist you."**_

"_**It's going to take more Decepticons than me, Soundwave, and his little drones!"**_ Barricade protested.

"_**I know. That's why you and your partners are simply going to find out his weakness."**_

Barricade sputtered, _**"And what makes you think he has ANY weaknesses?"**_

The Decepticon jet seemed to purr, _**"Prime and his Autobots have strong ties to those flesh creatures. Find out which ones Ironhide is attached to."**_

Nodding internally, Barricade understood, _**"Then make HIM come to us."**_

"_**Precisely. Once you and Soundwave have discovered his weakness, report back to me." **_Starscream ordered.

"_**And then what?"**_ Barricade asked.

"_**That is not your concern for now. Soundwave will contact you once he's landed. Just find Ironhide and whoever is with him. Keep your distance and collect all the information you can."**_ Starscream commanded and then warned, _**"And don't you DARE fail me!"**_

"_**Understood."**_ the Mustang answered. _**"Barricade out."**_

Suddenly, Barricade was wishing he was still alone.

**A little shorter than some of my chapters but now we've got a little CON action going…**


	14. Talks in the Shade and Shadows

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 14: Talks in the Shade and Shadows"**

**By Leah Wood**

_A few weeks after the barn incident…_

On the Lennox farm all was quiet. Will was gone for his Drill Week and ordered Ironhide to stay and watch over the girls in lieu of driving him to the base. At first the guardian's natural reaction was to protest but the soldier's insistence convinced him it was the wiser course of action. So for the first few days Will was absent, Ironhide guarded the house with even more intensity than he usually did. He paced the farmyard like a caged beast, becoming instantly alert if the slightest thing seemed amiss.

In the late summer sun, Ironhide's inner cooling systems were working double-time against the oppressive heat.

_**Why in the name of Primus had he chosen a black paint job? It caught heat like a Cybertronian solar panel!**_

He passed the garage for the twentieth time that afternoon, stealing a downward glance at his two charges in the front yard. Sara was watering her flowers, donning a large sunhat and shades. Nearby, Annabelle was stomping the grass to make the grasshoppers fly. When the bugs leaped with crackling wings, Sprinkles was right there to snag them out of the air. Annabelle giggled as the cat performed remarkable feats of aerial skill and then grossed out when the predator devoured her crunchy prizes.

The big Autobot turned and marched the other way until Sara's terse voice made him stop. "Ironhide, will you _relax_? You're making a trench in the driveway with that incessant pacing!"

He grumbled suddenly scanning a jet that was flying high in the clouds. _Boeing 747_—just a normal human jet.

Sara pointed across the dirt road to his favorite oak tree, "Why don't you go sit in the shade? You look like you're baking in your metal."

"**I am fine."** he insisted.

The woman ceased spraying her flowers, put a hand on her hip, and peered up at him from under the brim of her sunhat, "All right. Let me put it this way: _You_ need to relax because _you_ are driving _me _nuts!"

Stung, Ironhide squared his shoulders, **"Oh **_**REALLY**_**?"**

"_Yes_ really. Go sit in the shade and relax!" she ordered firmly.

Out of habit, Ironhide rolled his left cannon but turned to do as she asked.

"Wait!" Annabelle called to him, running through the gate, "I wanna go too!"

The big black bot stopped and reached down to pick her up, but she dodged his hand and before he knew it she climbed on his foot and sat down.

"Go! Go!" the little girl commanded, bouncing on her bottom.

Ironhide cocked his head, **"You want me to walk with you on my foot?"**

She nodded, "Yeah! Go! Go!"

"**That might not be safe Annabelle."** he mentioned. Unlike some of his Autobot counterparts like Ratchet, Ironhide's feet were more open and splayed, rather than boot-like. This design exposed some of his weight bearing hydraulics and joints which were very dangerous for small limbs to be around.

"PLEASE!" she begged.

He thought a moment then knelt down, **"Very well. But you'll have to sit here."** Gently, he placed the child on a section of plating where she wouldn't be pinched or crushed by any of his intricate moving parts. Just to be extra careful he shifted some plating to cover up those areas.

"**Now just hold onto this bar right here with both hands and don't move."** he commanded, slowing rising. **"Are you hanging on tight?"**

"Yes."

"**Ready?"**

"Yes!" she cried.

Gingerly he took a step and Annabelle squealed with delight, clenching his metal tightly.

"WHEEE!"

The weapons specialist made sure to tread very carefully and kept his optics riveted on his rider with each step. He found it amazing how his great size leant itself more towards Annabelle's entertainment than her protection. Though the notion of being a 'play-thing' wedged in his gears, Ironhide knew it was part of his unwritten codes of guardianship. Soon he made it to the tree and stopped. The shade there felt nice on his hot armor.

"**All right, youngling. Ride's over." **he announced.

"Aww, I wanna ride some more." the little blonde pouted.

Ironhide smirked, **"Perhaps later."**

Turning around, Annabelle slid off his foot and scampered off behind the tree. The big mech knelt down and then sat, extending his legs out. His hydraulics hissed and his metal groaned. He then leaned to the left, trying to peer around the trunk at Annabelle.

"**Are you hiding from me?"** he inquired.

She peeked out and laughed. Quite suddenly she ran over to Ironhide's hand and kicked his pinkie. Of course, Ironhide barely felt it but he was slightly confused.

"**Hey!"** Ironhide lifted his hand, **"What was **_**that**_** for?"**

The ornery three-year-old sniggered and ran behind the tree again, "Can't catch me!"

Ironhide raised an eye plate with an atypical smirkThey'd played this game before.Oddly enough, Annabelle's laughter and lighthearted nature soothed the previous tension in the mech's spark. There weren't many things that could do that for the resolute war veteran. He decided, since no one was really watching, he'd play her game.

"**Ah. So you challenge my child catching abilities? Very well. I accept your challenge."** he announced strongly.

He leaned closer to the tree, snaking his hand around to catch the little mischief maker. Annabelle shrieked upon seeing the huge hand coming after her and skittered under his legs. Ironhide shifted just a smidgeon, trying to locate her. She was tiny enough she could hide under the smallest piece of hardware. He rolled his leg out to his right and there she was. Again, she laughed and ran around his hip, right behind his back. Somehow, she'd discovered that his broad shoulders and torso made turning around while seated a difficult feat for the big Autobot. He turned as far as he could, his servos whining. Annabelle suddenly made a break for the house laughing and screaming.

Ironhide growled teasingly,** "Oh no you don't!"**

In one movement he rolled onto his side, reached out, and plucked her up with two fingers.

The little girl squealed in mock terror, beating his fingers with the flats of her palms, "No! Put me down!"

"**What do you say?"** the mech prompted.

She kicked her legs, "Sorry?"

Ironhide shook his horned head with a smirk, **"No. Not sorry."**

"Please?" she guessed.

Again he shook his head, **"No. What do you say to ole Ironhide?"**

She seemed to think for a moment and then smiled with remembrance, "Ironhide is the greatest!"

"**And?"** he encouraged.

Her eyes roamed upward, trying to remember the rest, "And…Ironhide is the bravest and…best-looking Autobot."

Ironhide actually smiled broadly, **"That's right and don't you forget it."**

Gently he put the child on the ground and touched her stomach. She tittered gleefully and grabbed his finger with both arms.

"I've got you!" she shouted.

The mech barked a quick laugh at the notion but decided to play along by feigning defeat, **"Oh no!"**

Dramatically he fell back on the grass, making the ground shake. Annabelle laughed, holding his finger even more tightly as his whole hand went limp. The black mountain of metal didn't move and Annabelle's smile slowly faded.

"Ironhide?" she shook his finger.

No sound. No movement. Curious, Annabelle let go of the metal digit and climbed up into his palm. "Ironhide?"

Without much warning, Ironhide's fingers sprang to life, gently closing around her midsection. She let loose a shriek of surprise.

The black mech rose triumphantly, bringing her closer to his face, **"Gotcha."**

Annabelle wriggled for all she was worth but to no avail.

"**Do you surrender?"** he inquired.

"No! You cheat!" she accused, hitting his fingers.

"**I do not cheat…I improvise."** Ironhide argued.

Very tenderly he sat her down on the highest point of his chest between the two halves of the truck grill. He laid back on the grass, resting his arms next to his body.

Annabelle beamed down at his face, "I win?"

The weapons specialist smirked, **"Yeah sure. Why not?"**

"Yay! I win! I win!" she cheered, clapping her hands.

Ironhide relaxed in the shade, staring up at the blue Earth sky so drastically different from Cybertron. He suddenly wondered if any of the other Autobots scattered throughout the galaxy had heard Prime's message and were going to come to Earth—that is, if there were any Autobots left to hear it. Not wanting to think about such things his attention returned to Annabelle who was climbing over onto his right shoulder. Using the slick angled surface of the "hood" she slid down onto one on the plated supports of Ironhide's neck, putting herself next to his cheek.

He blinked his optics, **"What are you doing?"**

The little girl didn't answer; she was too busy studying her guardian's construction up close and personal. She inquisitively touched one of the Cybertronian symbols engraved into the rotating servo on the side of his head. Ironhide held perfectly still, a bit baffled at her actions. She leaned against his metal cheek and stood up on her tip-toes so she could look into his right eye. The child stared unabashedly at the scar that marred it. She reached over and ran a hand through the corroded channel, making the mech's optic flinch.

"What wrong with your eye?" she asked.

Ironhide didn't quite understand what she was getting at, **"Nothing Annabelle. My optic is fine."**

She didn't seem convinced, frowning at the irregular roughness of the damaged metal. "What this?"

"**Well…it's a scar Annabelle."** he explained.

"Ouchie?"

The mech lightly shook his head, **"No. No. Not anymore. It is a very old scar."** He smirked, remembering Annabelle's 'tin foil Band-Aids', **"It won't need any Band-Aids."**

"Where it come from?"

Ironhide sighed deeply, **"Oh, in a battle long, long ago when I was a much younger soldier."**

He decided to leave the explanation simple and not go into the violent details of the story itself. After all, Annabelle was just a child; he'd probably tell her when she was older. Eventually, Ironhide picked her up again and replaced her on his chest.

She kicked her feet lazily and then asked, "Ironhide, what a Decep-er-con?"

Though she'd fumbled the name Ironhide knew instantly what she'd said. His optics widened, shining a little brighter, **"Where did you hear that word?"**

"Mommy. She scared the Decep-er-cons might come." the little girl explained matter-of-factly. "What a Decep-er-con?"

Ironhide cleared his vents. He supposed she should at least be told about the Decepticons so she'd know what to do IF she happened to see one—though Ironhide swore she never would as long as he was there.

"**Well,"** he began, trying to phrase it so the child could understand; **"…Decepticons are the enemies of Autobots like me and humans like you."**

"They bad?" Annabelle guessed.

Ironhide nodded with certainty, **"Yes, very bad."**

She leaned forward, her attention riveted, "What they look like?"

The weapons specialist thought a moment, **"They look…well…they are metal like me. Some are small like you but most are big"**

"Bigger than you?"

He nodded, **"Some are, yes."**

Annabelle threw her hands up over her head, "Bigger than Optimus?"

Again he nodded, **"Yes. Some are even bigger than Optimus."**

"Wow! What color are they?"

Ironhide shrugged lightly, **"All colors I suppose. They have red optics—err—**_**eyes**_**."**

She shivered visibly, "Scary. Like monsters?"

"**That's a good way of putting it, yes. They **_**are**_** monsters."** Ironhide agreed bitterly.

All at once the little girl huddled closer to Ironhide's chassis, holding her arms close to her body, "Are there Decep-er-cons here?"

He knew she was getting scared so he took her in his hand and sat up, stroking the girl's back with the smooth side of his thumb, **"Now listen to me Annabelle. I don't want you to be scared. I promise I will protect you from the Decepticons."**

She laid her cheek against his metal, "Promise?"

"**Yes. But you must promise me something."** he stated.

"What?"

He stared at her seriously, **"If you see a Decepticon, if you see those red eyes, I want you to run away as fast as you can and hide. Can you do that for ole Ironhide?"**

She nodded earnestly, "K."

"**Good. Good." **Ironhide sighed. He certainly hoped she wouldn't have to see one of those slagging fiends and he would do his damndest to make sure she didn't have to.

………

_Less than a week later, quite far from the Lennox farm…_

It took Soundwave almost two weeks to arrive on Earth since Starscream's transmission to Barricade—or at least that's how long it took him to finally decide to contact the lone Decepticon. Barricade warily followed Soundwave's signal into a densely forested area in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. Once he was off the main roads, Barricade found his vehicle mode too inefficient to traverse the terrain and reverted to his bipedal mode. There were no humans in the remoteness which was a welcome relief since he could be in his natural form without making a scene. Though Barricade wasn't so sure he liked all the organic material around him. It made him feel out of place and uneasy as opposed to the cityscapes. Disgustedly he swiped his claws out in front of him to keep the tree branches out of his face.

Soundwave's signal was very close now so he called out in Cybertronian, **"Soundwave? Are you here or what?"**

"_**Here."**_ the chilling monotone voice responded curtly off to his right.

Barricade straightened his high set shoulders and looked through the trees toward the voice. He could see the muted grey-blue plating with the black hands and dark metal highlights standing out amongst the vegetation. Barricade's red eyes wandered up the towering frame noting the prominent grated chest piece. He'd never personally met Soundwave but he knew exactly what that grate concealed. Soundwave kept quite a collection of small drones in his chest compartment, more than any other Decepticon. They were of the same class as Frenzy and though tiny could perform very specialized tasks. Barricade wondered if Soundwave's drones were as annoying as Frenzy had been to him.

Mounted atop Soundwave's right shoulder was a large, cylindrical, cannon-like device. Rumor had it that it was some kind of main-frame altering device or sound concussion cannon. He wasn't quite sure since he'd never seen it put into action. Course, if they ended up taking on the legendary Ironhide he hoped that weapon was something remarkable.

Barricade forced himself to look at Soundwave's face. The mech had absolutely no expression with his chrome face-plate and glinting red-orange visor that hid his features. Not many Decepticons could make Barricade uncomfortable but not being able to see Soundwave's face unnerved him. There was no telling if Soundwave was happy, angered, or scheming something. Slag, he wasn't even sure if this mech could feel anything. Perhaps that's why he had been so trusted by Megatron. Unlike Starscream, who brazenly expressed himself, Soundwave had followed Megatron's orders and didn't appear to show any weakness or signs of deviousness toward his leader. _But_…Barricade reminded himself not to be fooled. Though his stolid visage belied it, Soundwave was a master at the art of blackmail and wielded it to his advantage. He might not say much, but he _heard _everything.

"**So there you are."** Barricade muttered.

Soundwave moved forward through the trees until he was standing in front of Barricade. Given, Barricade wasn't a large Decepticon, but Soundwave made him feel small. He wasn't as big as Optimus Prime but he wasn't too far behind in terms of height.

A band of light passed across Soundwave's visor as he appeared to stare at Barricade. _**"Barricade. Code number: 879-88. Function: Decepticon Scout/Hunter Class.**_ _**Teamed with drone Frenzy: Hacker/Spy Class."**_

The police car Decepticon blinked his red optics at Soundwave's identifications of him and his partner, **"Yeah…Frenzy no longer functions so it's just me."**

Soundwave turned his head seeming to scan the area a moment.

Barricade eyed him suspiciously and then asked, **"So…what are Starscream's orders?"**

"_**Mission: Gather information on Autobot weapons specialist Ironhide. Do not engage. Do not be discovered. Report findings to Starscream."**_ Soundwave's voice hummed.

He eyed the master infiltrator, **"What do you think of Starscream's plan?"**

Soundwave didn't answer ignoring the question.

The black and white Decepticon hissed. Soundwave wasn't exactly a renowned conversationalist. If he wanted to be silent then two could play that game.

After several minutes of silence Soundwave returned his blank gaze back to Barricade, _**"Report all knowledge of objective."**_

The scout only regarded him with a brief look but didn't answer.

All of a sudden, Soundwave reached out and grabbed Barricade by the side of his spiked head. Barricade tried to slash his hand away but his whole body went stiff and immobile. His crimson optics darted with near panic as several snake-like wires slid out of Soundwave's fingertips and firmly latched onto various points on his metal skull. Barricade snarled as a low vibration seemed to shake every node in his mainframe. Images of his missions on Earth flashed across his optics until after a few moments the wire receptors released from his head and Soundwave stepped back. Barricade fell to one knee as his body reset itself from the brief paralysis.

Once his body was responsive again, Barricade snarled viciously, unleashing the whirling blades hidden in his arms, **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"**

"_**Mind probe. All knowledge of objective acquired to begin mission."**_ Soundwave stated calmly.

Barricade was practically livid, **"You PROBED my mind? YOU CONIVING SON OF A GLITCH!"**

Ignoring the hunter's outrage, Soundwave's chest grate slid open, _**"Laserbeak eject."**_

In an instant a small rectangular black object flew out of the opening. It looked like a server box the humans used to connect their internet to computers around the world. Automatically the box unfolded a pair of curved red and black plane wings forming an unusual small triangular flying vessel. Then a small bird-like head ejected and the flying drone circled its master before landing respectfully on his awaiting arm.

"_**Laserbeak locate primary target. Operation: Surveillance." **_Soundwave commanded, pointed toward the sky.

The bird-like drone trilled mechanically and flew off with a high pitched whine of engines. Barricade watched it go and gradually retracted his blades. He wasn't about to fight Soundwave. If that slagger could read his mind, Primus knew what else he might do if provoked. He could've scrambled his circuits and left him to rust! Soundwave might've been his partner but he was just as dangerous as an enemy.

**_For a picture of the Soundwave I've described go to Deviantart and type in "Soundwave". It's the one done by artist timshinn73. This isn't an official design but a VERY impressive piece of fan art I found. I sure hope if Soundwave shows up in Transformers 2 he'll look something like this!_**


	15. The Watchers

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Oh and since that link to the image of Soundwave was bad…I recommend going to Deviantart and type in Soundwave. It's the ultra-realistic one by timshinn73. And Laserbeak's design I saw as a Cormorant UAV. I don't even know if that kind of spy plane exists yet but it sure does look like him.**

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 15: Watchers"**

**By Leah Wood**

Three days later Laserbeak returned to Soundwave, transforming into his bird-like form and alighting on the mech's outstretched forearm. The mechanical condor chattered and shrieked giving its master all the information it had acquired during its reconnaissance before folding down and returning to its awaiting space in Soundwave's chest compartment.

Barricade came out of his stasis and transformed into his robot mode,**"So? What did the little buzzard find out?"**

Soundwave turned his head only slightly, _**"Primary target acquired."**_

Scratching his claws together Barricade hissed, **"Good. Did he tell you where?"**

"_**Affirmative."**_

Barricade growled, beckoning forcefully, **"AND?"**

The impassive mech pointed East, _**"Target acquired 248 miles due East."**_

Barricade glanced in that direction, **"They're close then. Did Laserbeak give you the name of Ironhide's human allies?"**

"_**Names unknown."**_ Soundwave replied, _**"Sending images collected now."**_

In a blur, the images flashed through Barricade's optic processors. There was Ironhide in his robot mode standing a short distance from a human dwelling. He appeared to be guarding it even though his cannons were folded passively in the respective compartments on his bulky forearms. The first video didn't show any humans but the second one did. Laserbeak had hidden himself in a tree to record the images and the distance gauge told him the spy had definitely kept his distance. Barricade watched the video of a human child running about just under the imposing black Autobot. Ironhide appeared to be watching her as she darted from tree to tree. Oddly, Barricade noted the infamous Decepticon terminator was smiling—and not in a malicious way either. Then Ironhide reached down, gently picked up the child, and placed her on his shoulder. The image dissipated. Barricade rewound the short clip and enhanced the facial features of the child so he could positively identify her.

Barricade let himself smile darkly. **"Laserbeak did well. Let's find her and then figure out what Starscream wants to do next."**

Almost appearing to lie down, Barricade shifted into his sleek Saleen form. Soundwave in turn brought his arms in close to his chest and with an intricate shifting of plates transformed into a Balkan MK6 surveillance vehicle. The police car tipped its front with regard.

"**Nice form."**

To that Soundwave's voice seemed to lower, _**"Human design inferior."**_

The Decepticon snorted a laugh and kicked up some dirt to find the nearest road.

……

_The next day…_

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Annabelle shouted ecstatically running through the gate out to the road where Captain Lennox was dropped off by the military jeep.

A broad smile covered the man's face as he dropped his suitcase to hug his daughter, "Hey, Sweetie!" His arms encircled her, "Did you miss Daddy?"

"Yes! Whatja bring me?"

Laughing at her candor, Will waggled a finger at her, "You'll have to wait."

Annabelle pouted, "Aww!"

The driver of the truck hopped out and circled around to the back where two 55 gallon oil drums sat. "Where do you want these, Captain?"

Will squeezed his daughter and then said, "Annie, why don't you go tell mommy I'm home while I help unload some stuff. Then I can give you your present. Ok?"

"K." she nodded eagerly and ran back into the house.

After about fifteen minutes everything of Will's was unloaded and the driver of the jeep drove away, leaving the family to greet one another. Will had been gone a full week and had been sorely missed by his wife and daughter.

Sara tenderly kissed him, "How was your Drill Week?"

He nodded, "Just fine. Got to see the old gang and we got updated on the current 'situations', the latest equipment, etc."

"What are the oil drums for?" she asked, pointing.

The man smirked, "Oh. Those are a treat for Ironhide."

"Whatja bring _me_ Daddy? Where is it?" Annabelle asked, sneakily poking around Will's suitcase.

"All right Ms. Impatient." Will shook his head and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a bag of strawberry jelly beans, Annabelle's favorite flavor.

The little girl's eyes lit up as she held out her hands, bouncing on her heels. "YAY! Candy!"

Will held it out of her reach, "What do you say?"

"Ironhide's the greatest!" she announced.

The man quirked a brow, "Uh…no. I was thinking 'please'"

"PLEASE." the little girl begged.

Consenting, he placed the treat in her eager hands and glanced at Sara, "Ironhide's the greatest?"

Sara just shrugged with a smile.

"Where is the big guy?" Will asked.

The woman marched over to the garage and knocked on the door, "You can come out now Ironhide."

Remotely, Ironhide opened the garage door and backed out into the driveway where he transformed, glancing down at Will, **"So, you're back eh?"**

"Good to see you too." Will responded. "I see you took good care of my ladies while I was away."

Ironhide rested his fists on his hips, squaring his shoulders importantly, **"Of course."**

The soldier leaned over and kicked one of the oil drums, "Brought ya something."

Curious, Ironhide reached down and picked up one of the drums like it was a pop can, **"Refined fossil fuel? What's the occasion?"**

"No occasion. Just a thank you for the peace of mind you gave me knowing my ladies were safe." the man explained.

Ironhide shifted uncomfortably, **"You did not need to get me a gift for doing my duty. Isn't this stuff of considerable monetary value?"**

Waving his hand dismissively, Will shouldered his gear to take in the house, "Well normally yeah. But I called in a couple favors so it cost me practically nothing."

"**But…I…"** Ironhide started.

Will interrupted him, "Besides, once I get changed we're going on a nice walk and a picnic."

Ironhide scanned the internet as the humans went inside to find out just what a "picnic" was.

…

_Nearby…_

"**You're sure he can't detect us?"** Barricade hissed nervously.

"_**Affirmative, I am cloaking our signals."**_ Soundwave's voice hummed melodically.

The black and white Decepticon zoomed in his acute hunter sight on the house about a mile away, **"Good. I don't want that trigger-happy cannon discovering us before we get some backup." **

Both Decepticons were effectively hidden in the wooded area a mile from the Lennox farm; close enough for them to observe it but far enough to be well out of sight.

"**There he is. Cocky son of glitch, walking around with no camouflage."** Barricade snorted. His optics zoomed in farther,**"And…there they are, Iron-aft's little human family."**

In the blink of an eye Barricade scanned the faces of the humans and compared them to the databases he'd acquired in his mainframe. Had Frenzy been alive he would've found them much faster but eventually the Decepticon found the records of the male human.

"**Captain William H. Lennox."** Barricade muttered, sifting through the information, **"I'll be slagged. He's one of the little flesh-bags that survived Blackout's raid in Qatar."**

Soundwave's crimson visor glinted a moment but he didn't respond.

Barricade searched deeper finding the marriage certificate of Captain Lennox and identified his mate, **"Sara L. Lennox."** Then he found the birth certificate of the young one, **"Annabelle M. Lennox…the offspring. Hmm…notify Starscream we've found our targets."**

Lifting his head, Soundwave made a light humming noise in his framework, light passing over his visor. Barricade wasn't telepathic like his counterpart but he was resourceful enough to tap into the Decepticon chat line.

"_**What is it Soundwave?"**_ Starscream's voice rasped.

"_**Targets located. Awaiting further instruction."**_

A pleased chuckle responded, _**"Very good. You will wait for reinforcements to arrive. Until then, keep out of sight."**_

Barricade growled deeply forcing himself into the conversation,_**"Wait? Who are our reinforcements and WHEN can we expect them?"**_

"_**I**__** will be returning to Earth with Thundercracker and Skywarp and the time of our arrival is inconsequential. Keep yourselves out of sight, I will contact you before we enter Earth's atmosphere. Starscream out."**_ he explained curtly.

Some relief filled Barricade. Now _there_ were a couple of muscles to add to their forces. Skywarp was pretty much light in the mainframe but he could dish out some serious firepower on any Autobot that came in his sights. Thundercracker was a little shifty. He was a superior brawler and warrior sure enough, but his loyalties to the Decepticon cause were somewhat in question. Barricade wondered just how Starscream managed to harness Thundercracker into obeying any order he gave without the threat of Megatron hovering over his head. He probably had some kind of vendetta to settle with one of the Autobots and didn't care who he followed—probably was against Ironhide since he had taken the most hits on them over the centuries.

Barricade straightened his wheel-well shoulders, **"Waiting…I hate waiting."**

His counterpart didn't respond, which he'd come to expect.


	16. Thieves in the Night

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 16: Thieves in the Night"**

**By Leah Wood**

_A month later…_

Barricade was just returning from a late night of chasing vehicles to pass the time on a lonely strip of highway when a deep rumbling from above caught his attention. Like bolts of metal lightening three jets screamed overhead, buzzing the disguised police cruiser.

His auditory line filled with the gravely basso voice of Thundercracker, _**"Hey Cade! How's the scenery down there?"**_

The police cruiser grumbled sourly in his engine, _**"It's about time you three showed up. What are you doing out in the open sky? Don't you know the humans and Autobots can pick up your signatures?"**_

"_**Don't take me for a fool Barricade. I know ALL the Autobots' sensory capabilities and I have compensated."**_ Starscream boasted harshly.

"_**How?" **_

Starscream and his aerial companions broke formation and screamed back around to buzz Barricade from the other direction, _**"I have developed a scrambling device that cloaks our signatures from all primitive Earth sensors as well as those of the Autobots."**_

"_**That's why we took so long to get here."**_ Skywarp announced.

Barricade raised an impressed optic ridge internally. Starscream long ago had been a scientist which is why Megatron had valued him as his second in command. Though he was insubordinate and treacherous, Starscream could find holes in devices and plots Megatron came up with which often shielded him from being terminated outright by their former leader. The problem with Starscream was he was too power-hungry and brash in his methods, dooming most plans he ever came up with. Barricade hoped this wasn't going to be one of those plans.

At once an image of a map flickered across the hunter's optics as Starscream announced, _**"This is the spot where we will land and discuss my plan."**_

"_**En route."**_ Barricade sped up.

"_**Don't take all millennium getting there ground roller!"**_ Thundercracker mocked, igniting his thrusters with his distinctive sonic boom and disappearing with the other two jets over the horizon.

Barricade growled bitterly. Thundercracker always gave the non-fliers a hard time, rubbing their flightlessness in their faces. He'd regret that one day.

……

It was their fourth trip to town that week for building materials and supplies. After the old barn had collapsed Ironhide incinerated the rubble with a well placed cannon blast leaving nothing but a charred rectangle on the ground. It wasn't until months later that Will decided to rebuild the barn as a new "garage" for Ironhide as well as a workshop for both of them to work in. Much to the weapons specialist surprise Will announced his plans and agreed to aid in the building project.

"You doing all right Ironhide?" Will asked as he and the _Topkick_ drove down the dirt road toward the house, fully loaded with lumber and steel piping.

Ironhide rumbled his engine, **"This weight is nothing Captain Lennox. I can haul and lift ten times this weight."**

"Well, gee. Why didn't you tell me before? Would have saved us a few trips to town."

"**You never asked."** the truck responded curtly.

The man leaned back in the comfy leather seat, letting Ironhide do the driving which is what the Autobot preferred. They'd poured the concrete foundation earlier that week, though Will was sure if Ironhide fell or stepped too heavily it would be no more. But the Autobot didn't protest his choice of building style. Ironhide's only request was that it be predominately metal. Luckily, Will had excellent property insurance thanks to his military profession and the building materials were practically paid for. All they had to do was construct the thing.

When they finally arrived at home, Sara was pulling out of the driveway in the family car. Annabelle was buckled up in her child's car seat right beside her. Will rolled down Ironhide's window and leaned out.

"Where are you two going?" Will asked.

"Well, Annabelle is going to start Preschool soon and she needs some new clothes so we're going shopping." she explained.

Ironhide revved his engine slightly, **"Let me unload these materials and I will take you both to town."**

"That's alright Ironhide. We're all ready to go anyway." Sara politely mentioned.

The Topkick seemed to rise on its shocks indignantly as he blocked the driveway, **"No. I **_**insist**_** I take you."**

Sara furrowed her brow, sliding her mouth to the side in an irritated way, "It's ok Ironhide. We'll be back by 6:00. Besides, I think you and Will have a project to work on?"

Ironhide hissed in his hydraulics, **"I do not like to split you up like this."**

"Hey, come on big guy. Don't you want to help me build your pad?" Will tapped the steering wheel.

Grumbling, Ironhide slowly unblocked the driveway so Sara could back out, **"Contact me if you need anything. I will come."**

Sara smiled knowingly, blowing them both a kiss, "We will. Have fun boys!"

Then she drove off with Annabelle leaving the two males to their project.

……

_Not too far away…_

Barricade was naturally the last to arrive—Soundwave had apparently found some shortcut or was notified earlier than he was about the meeting place. He transformed and stalked up to the four much larger Decepticons. In this circle he was definitely the small one. Thundercracker was the largest, a big blue-gray tinted giant with jet wings spreading across his broad back and large guns protruding from both arms—nowhere near the size of Ironhide's monster cannons but not small either. He was built a bit more sturdily in the legs than Starscream who seemed to have adopted a more raptor-like foot arrangement, perfect for his aviator design. Skywarp was the smallest of the Seekers but outfitted with all kinds of weaponry over his sleek body. His colors were much darker, black to almost a shaded purple in certain light. Skywarp was blessed with the very unique power of teleportation. Granted, the distance had its limits but in a fight the ability made him irreplaceable.

Starscream stood out ahead of them, grayish wings back and head held confidently, his glittering red optics regarding the smaller police car Con.

"**So good of you to join us, Barricade."** he clicked.

The hunter grumbled venomously, crossing his arms and assuming a stance next to Skywarp. Soundwave had set himself apart from the group as he always did; shadowing Starscream's left shoulder as he had done for Megatron.

Starscream seemed to assess them before smiling a bit with narrow eyes, **"My fellow Decepticons, our mission is one of vengeance against the Autobot scum and their human allies for terminating our comrades."**

Thundercracker rolled his red optics, crossing his thick arms, **"Yeah we know you're ALL busted up about Megatron meeting the matrix."**

"_**Silence!"**_ Starscream shrieked. **"The **_**point**_** is I am not about to let the Autobots think that just because the AllSpark was destroyed the Decepticons are going to disappear without some kind of response! Oh yes, their victory will be short lived."**

The jet Decepticon flared his wing tips wider his gestures dramatic, **"Optimus Prime is a strong foe but any structure will fall if its foundation is destroyed. That is why we will terminate his strongest link, the weapons specialist, Ironhide."**

A brief nervous look passed between Skywarp and Thundercracker. Barricade had heard this before and knew the risk. Soundwave …well if he was worried no one knew.

Barricade spoke up, **"We **_**know**_** this part Starscream. But what we want to know is HOW specifically do we take down Ironhide?"**

"**Yeah. That Autobot ain't soft like the other ones!" **Skywarp agreed.

Starscream raised a devious brow plate, **"Oh **_**is **_**he?"** He gave Soundwave and Barricade a quick glance, **"Thanks to my two spies we have learned that Ironhide has a soft spot. He is guarding a small human family whom he apparently cares about."**

As if on cue, Soundwave activated a hologram that showed images of the humans that they'd recorded over the months.

Skywarp made a disgusted face, **"He **_**LIKES**_** those things?"**

Starscream scraped his talons together, **"Yes…and we are going to capture them and use them to make Ironhide surrender."**

"**And just HOW do we get Ironhide to leave them?"** Thundercracker asked doubtfully, **"He probably guards them constantly."**

All at once Laserbeak descended from the sky and landed on Soundwave's shoulder, chattering rapidly.

"**What does Laserbeak report, Soundwave?"** the Decepticon leader inquired.

Soundwave's mechanical voice responded, _**"Female human and offspring have left dwelling. Autobot weapons specialist not with them."**_

A sinister smile spread on Starscream's face, **"Excellent. Where are they headed? We can intercept them."**

"_**The city thirty miles southwest of their dwelling."**_Soundwave mentioned.

Barricade stepped forward, **"As tempting as it is Starscream we can't just capture them in a public place. Signal scrambler or not the Autobots will find out about it and screw up our plans."**

"**And what would you recommend, Barricade? Pass up this platinum opportunity because of cowardice?"** Starscream's screechy voice was harsh.

The black and white Con narrowed his optics aggressively, **"NO. We should lure Ironhide AWAY from the home before the females return and let **_**them**_** come back to the dwelling. That way we can capture them secretly without any unneeded human or Autobot attention."**

Thundercracker nodded deeply, shouldering Skywarp, **"Not bad for a ground roller."**

Despite the derogatory comment about his mode of locomotion, Barricade felt pleased his strategy was being accepted by the other soldiers.

Starscream seemed peeved but soon gave Barricade a nod, **"Then, oh Clever One, HOW would you propose to lure Ironhide?"**

Barricade gave Soundwave a glance and smirked.

……

_Later that day back at the Lennox farm…_

"Just a little bit higher Ironhide…there!" Will commanded. From the palm of Ironhide's raised hand, Will set to work welding the metal framework of the new building. His welding torch was conveniently plugged into Ironhide's cannon power, giving him the best welding torch on the planet.

Ironhide grumbled, **"I could do this much more efficiently."**

Will stopped welding and flipped open his mask, "I'll bet you could. But there's just something you need to understand about humans Ironhide."

"**You're stubborn?"** the mech offered.

"Not exactly. Humans like to be self-sufficient. It's kind of an American value to pull yourself up by your bootstraps and get the job done yourself. Then you can take pride in the work you've done." Will explained.

No sooner had he said that the wall's metal framework groaned and leaned dangerously toward them. Will cried out and fell on his backside in the Autobot's hand, but luckily Ironhide's other hand caught the tipping framework. Ironhide snickered and then laughed aloud which rumbled like a semi Jake-braking.

"**Self-sufficient eh?"** the big mech laughed, his truck shoulders shaking. **"More like inefficient!"**

Tossing one of his gloves at the derisive mech's face, Will regained his stance, "Oh shut up and help me get that wall steady!"

Still laughing, Ironhide righted the wall and put Will back down on the ground. Using some small tools in the tips of his fingers Ironhide gave the metal joints a good smooth Cybertronian weld—much more clean and sturdy than any human weld. Typically they were used for circuitry and delicate cannon welding but human work was so small the principle was the same.

"**There. That should hold it."** Ironhide nodded.

"_**Ironhide, come in."**_ Optimus Prime's voice suddenly broke through his communication relay.

The black Autobot paused, _**"Ironhide here."**_

Prime's voice seemed urgent,_** "Ironhide we've had a serious development back at headquarters. I need you to return immediately!"**_

"_**What's going on Optimus? What has happened?"**_ the weapons specialist asked.

"_**No time to explain. I don't know who could be listening. Report to headquarters immediately and I will brief you."**_ the Autobot leader commanded.

"_**Understood. I will have to retrieve Sara and Annabelle before I come."**_ Ironhide explained.

Optimus responded tersely, _**"No time, Ironhide. We need you here NOW."**_

Ironhide protested, _**"I cannot leave them alone here Optimus!"**_

There was a pause, _**"Bumblebee has just been briefed. I will send him to guard Sara and Annabelle."**_

Ironhide grunted with mild satisfaction, _**"Very well. I'm on my way. Ironhide out."**_

In an instant he transformed into his _Topkick_ form and threw open his door to Will, **"Get in. We're needed at Autobot headquarters."**

"What's going on?" Will asked, taking off his welding gear.

"**I don't know but Optimus said it was urgent and he was afraid someone might be listening."** Ironhide replied.

Will's throat bobbed, "Decepticons?"

"**Most likely. Come, we have to hurry!"** the truck prompted.

"But what about my family?" Will asked as he jumped in.

Ironhide shut his door and kicked up the driveway dirt, **"Bumblebee is coming to guard them while we are gone. But I intend to be back as soon as possible."**

"Alright then. Let's go."

……

_Not too far away…_

"**There he goes."** Barricade smirked darkly, watching the black Topkick speed away from the house through his binocular vision. **"Good work with that voice modifier, Soundwave."**

"_**Acknowledged."**_ Soundwave said with Optimus's voice.

"_**Barricade to Starscream, Ironhide has left the dwelling."**_ the cop disguised Con reported on their communication line.

"_**Excellent. I will have to promote you Barricade for such cunning ideas."**_ Starscream praised.

Barricade responded, guarding the sarcasm that threatened to creep out of his voice,_** "You're too kind Starscream."**_

"_**When the females return you will capture both of them and bring them back to these coordinates. I want them alive. If there are any others you may do as you see fit but I don't want ANY witnesses."**_ Starscream ordered, his voice betraying a happy lilt to it.

Barricade raked his claws promisingly against a tree, _**"Understood."**_

……

_Around 6:00 that evening…_

Sara entered the darkened house, depositing all of her purchases on the kitchen table. Annabelle walked in behind her, her eyes drooping sleepily.

"Will?" Sara called, "Will? We're back!"

No response.

Confused Sara looked around for some kind of note but couldn't find one.

"_Maybe he and Ironhide went to get some more supplies before the hardware store closed?"_ she rationalized in her head.

She smiled and took Annabelle's hand, "Come on Annie. You've had a big day. Let's get you bathed."

Sara didn't see the glowing red visor looming in the darkness several hundred yards from the farm.

……

_Back at Autobot Headquarters…_

It was almost dark by the time Ironhide and Will pulled into the abandoned airfield designated Autobot Headquarters. Quickly, the man jumped out of the _Topkick_ allowing Ironhide to transform and slide open the massive hanger doors.

"**What's happening?"** Ironhide boomed, marching in.

Across the hanger Ratchet was sitting comfortably in a big chair he'd built for himself looking over a data pad. The sound of Ironhide's voice made him jump.

"**Well, Ironhide and Will! What brings you all the way out here?"** the medic greeted putting down his data pad.

The weapons specialist snorted, **"No time for wise-cracks Ratchet. Where's Optimus?"**

Ratchet scrunched his faceplates, **"Out on patrols I suppose. Why? What's happened?"**

Ironhide narrowed his optics, **"You know very well what! Optimus ordered me here for an urgent briefing about whatever has happened."**

The medic stood up slowly, face remarkably perplexed, **"What do you mean Ironhide? Nothing has happened."**

"**What? Then WHY did Optimus order me out here if NOTHING has happened?"** the big black mech thundered irately.

Ratchet mumbled something and activated the communication view-screen mounted in the wall, **"Ratchet calling Optimus."**

"_**Prime here."**_Optimus responded his face appearing onscreen.

"**Where the Slag **_**are**_** you Optimus?"** Ironhide demanded. **"You said you were going to brief me on the current situation!"**

The stoic visage of the Autobot leader morphed into confusion, _**"I didn't call you Ironhide."**_

"**WHAT? Of course you did! You said it was urgent and that I needed to report to headquarters AND you would send Bumblebee to guard Sara and Annabelle while I was away!"** the weapons specialist fumed.

Optimus got very serious, _**"Ironhide, Bumblebee is with Sam and me. I never called you."**_

A horrified look widened Ironhide's optics, **"But…then…"**

With a vicious grinding of his parts, Ironhide transformed and burned rubber out of the air hanger, leaving Will behind in his haste.

"HEY! Wait, Ironhide!" the man shouted, but the truck was already half-way across the airfield.

Optimus barked his order sharply, _**"Ratchet! Take Will and follow Ironhide. Bumblebee and I will rendezvous with both of you at the Lennox property. ROLL!"**_

……

_The Lennox farm…_

After Annabelle's bath, Sara tucked her in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Though her calm façade belied it, the woman was worried about her husband as she treaded down the stairs to the kitchen. Suddenly, the phone rang and she doubled her pace to reach it.

"Hello?"

"Sara! Sara it's Will!" the man's voice sounded troubled.

She clenched the phone with worry, "Will? Will what's wrong?"

"Sara get—" was all he got out before the phone went dead and the lights in the house went out.

Automatically, Sara vainly tried to reestablish contact with her husband but it was no use.

"Damn." she whispered.

All at once, Sara heard someone come up onto the front porch. Cautious, she walked across the kitchen to the opening that viewed the porch.

"**Knock, KNOCK!"** a reedy mechanical voice cried as the front door exploded with a shower of glass and splinters.

Sara screamed and shielded herself behind the kitchen door frame as a small human sized robot bulled its way through the busted door frame, red optics darting about. Sara stood open-mouthed, staring at the metal invader. His voice was definitely male and bore an unusually misplaced mobster accent. The mech wasn't much bigger than Will in size but its arms were thick and looked like a pair of massive hammer pistons.

Just as she was taking in the first invader a second appeared. This one looked like a metal jungle cat with twin guns mounted on its hips and a black exoskeleton. A hissing snarl escaped its metal fanged mouth as it suddenly caught sight of her, lowering itself closer to the floor in a classic stalking cat stance.

The humanoid mech saw her too, **"There's one, Ravage! Get her!"**

With a panther-like snarl the mechanical beast leaped straight at Sara. She screamed, running through the kitchen toward the stairs as the metal menace raked a huge hole through the doorframe with a powerful swipe of its claws. Sara's first instinct was to run upstairs to protect Annabelle, but a second thought made her change course and run through the living room toward Will's gun cabinet. The sound of the cybernetic panther's metal claws on the kitchen linoleum made the woman's heart flutter with panic. She ran through the living room, right past the humanoid mech and miraculously made it to the gun cabinet. Sara flung open the glass door and with shaky hands seized up Will's shotgun, which she knew was loaded. She cocked the weapon strongly and whirled around to see the black metal beast leaping straight at her from across the living room. Reacting she pointed the barrel and fired the gun with a deafening report.

The force of the close range shot knocked the metal cat off balance, sending it crashing into the wall beside her. Sara cocked the gun again and fired upon the beast, adrenaline roaring through her veins. It shrieked, shaking its head and backed off with bared fangs. However, it didn't seem very hurt. The shotgun blasts had only made minor scratches over its metal hide. Obviously, its metal was much harder than any on Earth.

Sara cocked the gun again but suddenly a small metal hand clamped down on the end of the barrel, crushing it shut like a paper cup. Before Sara could react the weapon was forcibly wrenched out of her grip.

"**Gimme that."** the humanoid robot said with annoyance before bending the barrel in half.

Distracted, Sara was suddenly struck in the shoulders by a pair of metal paws and slammed to the floor. She gasped for breath as the wind was knocked out of her. Metal fangs bared inches from her face as the black cyber-panther pinned the woman with both paws.

"**Atta' boy Ravage," **the smallish robot praised,** "Keep her still while I find the other one."**

Ravage rattled gently, digging his claws into Sara's shoulders and drawing blood.

Sara moaned with pain, "There's no one else here! What do you want from me?"

"**Shut up fleshy! The Boss said there's another one in here—a little one. Where is she?"** the silver plated mech demanded.

The woman's eyes burned, "There's NO ONE HERE!"

Suddenly the humanoid's arms shifted apart and the two huge pistons reappeared. He growled lightly and slammed one of the metal hammers straight through the floor next to Sara's head.

"**Where IS she?"** he demanded, red optics slit.

"There's NO ONE ELSE!" Sara insisted.

The smallish mech cocked his head in an irritated way and positioned his pistons just over Sara's ankles. Sara's eyes bulged in horror as he cocked them back.

"Mommy?" a worried little voice called from upstairs.

The red optics glinted as the pile-drivers powered down and reformed into the mech's hands, **"Coming, Sweetheart."**

Sara struggled under Ravage's paws and screamed, "Annabelle RUN! Decepticons!"

"_Mommy?_" Annabelle's voice tightened with terror at the word.

The mech turned toward the stairs saying, **"Take that one out to Soundwave, Ravage. I'll get the little one."**

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! ANNABELLE, RUN! RUN!" the mother screamed as Ravage clamped his strong jaws around her arm and drug her toward the door.

Sara tried to fight but the strength of the metal beast was too much as she was hauled out the door like a deer in the jaws of a tiger. When Ravage jumped off the porch toward the fence, a small whine in his legs sounded and in a remarkable feat of strength he leaped over it in a single bound. Ravage released Sara's arm in midair, hurling her forward. The woman rolled across the ground, wind driven from her lungs again.

When she came to a stop and finally caught her breath a very chilling mechanical voice sounded above her, _**"Excellent, Ravage."**_

Sara lifted her head seeing two massive metal feet on either side of her. Still weakened from the abuse on her body, Sara tried to get up and run but she was suddenly seized up by a giant metal hand. In an instant she was face to face with a crimson visor and a metal faceplate. She froze seeing her own horrified expression in the Decepticon's crimson eyeshade. A band of light swept over it. Sara guessed this must be Soundwave, the one she was to be brought to.

Struggling valiantly in the iron-grip of the Decepticon Sara pleaded, "Please! Please don't hurt my baby girl! You can take me instead."

"_**Request denied."**_ Soundwave replied coldly.

Sara was crying with panic as she tried to twist around in Soundwave's hand to see what was going on in the house nearby.

…

The little girl froze. It wasn't a big Decepticon like Ironhide had described but it had the red eyes. The moment Annabelle saw those red eyes down in the living room staring right up at her she immediately remembered what Ironhide had told her, _"If you see those red eyes, I want you to run away as fast as you can and hide."_

Screaming in terror, Annabelle ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door. Quickly, she crawled under her bed, frightened tears wetting her eyes. Down the hall she could hear the metal footsteps of the Decepticon coming up the stairs—they were unhurried. She closed her eyes, trying to keep quiet as the footsteps stopped at the door. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and pieces of wood flew onto the floor.

"_**Here's**_** RUMBLE!"** a funny sounding voice cackled as the door fell to pieces.

Annabelle heard what sounded like a transformation like Ironhide's when he changed into a truck, but much quieter. Then, she held her breath when she saw the booted feet of the Decepticon enter the room and stalk around the bed. She could hear him opening her closet doors and sift through her stuff, trying to find her.

He grumbled in that reedy accented voice, **"I know you're here fleshy. I'll find you even if I have to smash everything to do it!"**

The sound of a transformation and all at once plaster and wood started raining to the floor as the mini Con began to trash the room. Scared, Annabelle crawled toward the foot of her bed near the door. She slithered out on her hands and knees until she was out the door.

"**HEY!"** Rumble shouted, noticing her sneaking out.

Annabelle screamed and ran for the stairs. Rumble charged after her but in his urgency he forgot his bulky pile-drivers couldn't fit through the doorframe. He jolted to a halt with a startled yelp, awkwardly trying to fit his arms through. Annabelle was already out the back door by the time he transformed and leaped down the entire flight of stairs to the living room floor.

Annabelle nearly fell off the back door steps in her urgency to escape Rumble. She heard the Decepticon hit the living room floor and she carelessly looked back to see how close he was. Unknowingly she ran right into Barricade's awaiting claws. The little girl let loose a high pitched shriek of terror as the huge metal talons encircled her and lifted her right off the ground. Her blue eyes met the crimson optics and she screamed even louder.

The Decepticon hunter seemed to make an irritated expression, **"Silence you little…"**

"**HEY! She's MINE!"** Rumble whined after busting down the backdoor and running up to the larger cop Con.

Barricade narrowed his optics at the drone, **"Shut up Rumble. It doesn't matter who catches them."**

The Mini-Con fumed, **"You took away my job you piece of scrap! I outta smash your head in!"**

"**Save it you waste of alloy. We got what we came for."** Barricade growled, stalking past the angry drone.

Rumble growled dangerously, whirled around to face the house and struck the ground repeatedly with his pile-drivers. The ground quaked, cracking beneath the small Con's feet and soon the entire Lennox house split in half, windows exploding and timbers snapping.

"_**Rumble! Stop wasting time."**_ Soundwave's monotone voice oddly seemed annoyed.

Reforming his arms back to their humanoid state Rumble shrugged, **"Sorry, Boss."**

With that he ran at Soundwave, leaped into the air, transformed into what looked like a computer tower, and refitted himself into his host's chest compartment. Ravage did likewise.

Barricade handed the crying child over to Soundwave while he transformed. Curtly, Soundwave deposited both Sara and Annabelle into the _Saleen_ cop car. The seatbelts snaked around them tightly strapping them in place as the doors shut and Barricade sped down the dirt road, Soundwave close behind.


	17. POWs

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 17: POWs"**

**By Leah Wood**

_An hour after the capture…_

Ironhide barreled down the country roads as fast as his engine could spin his tires. Panic, an often foreign sensation to the old Autobot, asserted itself violently into his mainframe. No matter how fast he plowed down the roads he couldn't seem to get to the Lennox farm soon enough. Something terrible had transpired; he could feel it in his cannons. It had to be Decepticons. No one else could've hacked into the Autobot communication channel and falsified Prime's voice but them. Somehow, deep in his Spark, hope tried to calm panic's stranglehold on him. Perhaps he wouldn't be too late? Maybe Sara and Annabelle were alright?

At last the farm was in sight and the black _Topkick_ barely stopped before it exploded outward into Ironhide's bipedal form. The weapons specialist ran up to the house, cannons alive with blue and orange light. A jolt of electricity surged through his processors when he saw the broken front door, the horrible crack splitting the entire frame of the house, and part of the house was starting to cave in.

"**Sara! Annabelle!"** he shouted, not trying to hide the alarm in his deep voice.

Ironhide desperately wanted Sara to storm out and scold him for being so loud and then yell at him for not being there. He deserved it. But she never did.

Hurriedly, he moved around to the backside of the house and peeked in Annabelle's room. The sight made his Spark fluctuate. There were several holes punched through the outer walls which appeared to have been made from the inside. Annabelle's bedroom door was broken down and her room was in shambles.

"**Annabelle?"** he called.

Desperate, Ironhide effortlessly pushed his hand straight through the child's window frames destroying the glass and wood to pick up her bed and see if she was hiding underneath. Nothing. He made a distressed mechanical groan and turned from the house to the garage and the other buildings on the farm. Meticulously he searched, trying to find them. His search yielded no reward.

"**SARA! ANNABELLE! ANSWER ME!"** he thundered before crashing to his knees in the front drive.

The old Autobot felt as if his Spark had extinguished. He'd failed them. He hadn't been there to protect them and now…

A flicker of emergency lights vaguely caught his attention as Ratchet pulled in, letting Will out. The man ran through the gate into his house, calling for his family as Ironhide had done. Ratchet transformed and approached Ironhide.

The weapons specialist shook his head, not looking at him, **"I failed them Ratchet."**

Ratchet knelt down, gripping his truck shoulder, **"That's not true, old friend."**

Suddenly, Ironhide swatted the medic's hand away, his optics slit with anger, **"Of COURSE it's true! I wasn't here to protect them! How could I be so stupid, leaving them alone like that?"**

Firmly, Ratchet shoved his shoulder, **"Stop talking like that Ironhide! You were tricked but it's not your fault!"**

At once Ironhide's spark burned like acid and he stood up. **"No…not MY fault."**

His optics flashed dangerously as he surveyed the farmyard and the house under his intense scanners. Ironhide immediately spotted two sets of large footprints accompanied by two smaller sets—one bipedal, the other quadrapedal. In an instant he recognized the prints. Ravage…and the other small ones were Rumble's. Which meant the largest set of prints—

"**Soundwave."** the weapons specialist growled, turning his cannons**. "**_**He's**_** the one who hacked into the communication line. That slagging piece of…"**

Ratchet had also begun scanning, **"Looks like Barricade too. But I'm sure they're not the **_**only**_** ones involved."**

"**But why didn't our sensors detect them? We should have been able to detect the presence of Decepticons entering the atmosphere LONG before they even set foot on Earth!" **Ironhide fumed.

"**Well Soundwave can block his frequency and any other Decepticon near him, but he can't block that far. I just don't understand it."** Ratchet agreed.

The two mech's continued their scans of the ground until Will came running out, "They…they're not here!"

"**The Decepticons have them."** Ironhide's voice was an octave lower than it usually registered.

Shaking his head in disbelief Will clenched his hair, "No…no."

Ratchet could sense the man's stress levels rising.

The kind medic knelt down and rested a finger on the man's shoulder to console him, **"Don't fret Captain. We will find them."**

"But…how did they find US?" Will asked.

Ratchet shook his head, **"I don't know Captain."**

Completely consumed in his search, Ironhide didn't pay attention to the other two. Then his scanners found the tire treads of the two transformed Decepticons. He briefly felt optimistic as his optics moved down the road leading away from the Lennox farm. But, much to his dismay the tracks disappeared about a half mile out.

The gears in Ironhide's head grated loudly as he fired an angry burst of blue plasma from his cannon, **"SOUNDWAVE you conniving pile of scrap!" **

"**What is it Ironhide?"** Ratchet almost shouted, holding up a guarded hand.

His plating vibrating with barely contained rage, Ironhide pointed, **"They left tracks for only a half mile. Then they disappear!"**

Ratchet scanned too and nodded with a heavy sigh, "**Soundwave must've activated his rocket boosters and taken Barricade with him. SLAG he's smart! There won't be any tracks to follow."**

Both of the black mech's cannons revved up, **"I'll find them. By PRIMUS I'll find them."**

"**Ironhide wait…"** Ratchet began but Ironhide transformed and blazed a path down the road searching aggressively for anything that could lead him to his two stolen charges.

……

_Far away in the Sierra Nevada Mountains…_

Ratchet's predictions were correct. Soundwave landed at the designated coordinates given by Starscream. Carefully, he set down the _Saleen_ police cruiser he carried.

Barricade revved his engine with frustration once his tires touched earth, **"Next time **_**warn**_** me when you decide to fly off with me!"**

"_**Covering out tracks vital."**_ Soundwave replied.

"**Yeah, yeah. I thought these little bugs would never shut up."** the hunter growled indicating the two passengers strapped in his interior.

Inside the police car, Sara held her daughter's hand from across the seat. The seatbelts strapped them in so tightly there was no other way for them to touch. Sara kept verbally comforting her terrified child. Annabelle was hiccupping from her long terrified crying bout and was only now starting to calm down. They'd both screamed when Soundwave grabbed the police car and took to the skies with them, but when they realized they weren't going to fall they minutely relaxed. Now the humans weren't sure where they were but at least they were on solid ground again.

Annabelle's wet eyes darted out the window, only seeing the tree-thick legs of Soundwave mere feet from her. She shivered, clenching her mother's fingers tightly.

"Mommy?" she whimpered.

The woman squeezed back trying to keep her voice soothing, "Yes sweetie?"

"Daddy and Ironhide save us?"

Though she wasn't sure the mother nodded with drawn lips, "Yeah. Yeah, sweetie. They'll come for us."

"**Of **_**course**_** they will."** Barricade's deep voice replied all around them.

With a sharp click of Annabelle's seatbelt, the Decepticon opened his passenger side door to let the child out. Shocked, the little girl looked to her mother for an answer, but Barricade answered for her.

"**You're first fleshling. Get out."**

Sara nodded to Annabelle. Cautious, the child poked her feet out and tentatively hopped down.

The police car added darkly, **"Just **_**try**_** to run fleshling…I'd LOVE to chase you down."**

That froze Annabelle in place like a statue.

Sara's seatbelt clicked and her door opened, **"You too squishy. Get out."**

As calmly as possible the woman slid out just as the police car rose up to reveal the red-eyed Decepticon within. Motherly instinct kicking in, Sara made a move to join her daughter but was forcefully stopped by Barricade's booted metal foot.

"**Don't move unless I **_**say **_**you can."** he snarled, eyes flashing down at her.

Sara shifted from foot to foot, trying to ease the fear rising in her throat, "May I _move_ to hold my daughter?"

His double optic shutters flicked and he made a motion with his crested head, indicating she could move. Sara slowly did so and held her daughter close, drawing a whimper of relief from both of them. Quickly, Sara took in their surroundings. There were lots of coniferous trees and large boulders, indicating they were in the mountains. A sheer rock face loomed ahead, forming a kind of natural outcropping while a small churning river hissed off to their back. Had their situation not been so dire Sara would've appreciated the quiet, natural beauty.

"_**Cease bonding ritual and move."**_ Soundwave's harmonic voice commanded as he took a step toward them.

The woman glared at the emotionless red visor above and curtly hefted up her daughter. Soundwave led the way, while Barricade followed close behind them. Sara marched briskly between them, not making any sudden moves.

All at once the roaring screech of jet engines blasted the night air and for a moment, Sara's heart felt relief. The Air Force had sent jets to find them! Will probably had called the whole US Armed forces out to save them. The three large fighter jets skirted the tree tops and arced around to face them in what looked like a strafing run. But, Sara's hopes for rescue were dashed to bits when the three jets simultaneously flipped over and transformed into huge metal brutes with metal wings spanning their shoulder-blades. Metal scraped rock with a brief rain of sparks as the trio landed on the outcropping high above, crimson optics glaring down at them. More Decepticons.

One of the jets leaned o forward, his raptor-like feet gripping the rock, **"So you brought the flesh creatures?"**

"_**Alive as you ordered."**_ Soundwave confirmed, staring upward.

"**Very good. My plan is working perfectly."** the jet's screechy voice seemed pleased.

Quite abruptly the three jet Decepticons leaped from their high vantage and used their boosters to "gently" land on the ground in front of them. Sara yelped quietly as the quaking force of the massive mechs' landing threw her off her feet with Annabelle in her lap. The jet who had done all the talking strode forward, his wingtips rocking back and forth in an arrogant swagger. Sara clenched her daughter tightly, noting this Con was as big as Optimus Prime.

"**Greetings flesh creatures. I am Starscream, exalted leader of the Decepticons."** he said in a tone full of narcissism.

Sara didn't take it as a greeting, so much as a statement. "What do you want from us?"

"**From you? What would I possibly want from a puny creature like you?"** he asked, almost amused by her question.

"I don't understand. If you don't want anything from us then why did you kidnap us?"

Starscream seemed to smirk, though Sara couldn't be sure on the very alien metal face, **"Oh I don't want anything from you flesh creature. But you and your spawn will be **_**very**_** useful to me."**

The woman was about to ask how but Starscream turned to Soundwave, **"Soundwave see that our prisoners are **_**cared**_** for."**

"_**Ravage, Rumble, eject. Operation: Guard human prisoners."**_

Soundwave opened his chest compartment and out leaped Ravage and Rumble, landing gracefully. Ravage snarled at the two females while Rumble saluted his master.

"You got it Boss."  
Unsure of what would happen, Sara got to her feet, keeping Annabelle as far from the little metal menaces as she possibly could. Ravage stalked at them, forcing them back under the rock outcropping. Rumble took a position on a rock. Satisfied they were in the optimal guarding spot, the two mechs sat down staring with those luminous red eyes.

…….

_The Lennox farm…_

A few minutes after Ironhide left on his search Bumblebee and Optimus rolled onto the Lennox property and transformed.

One look at the house and at Captain Lennox's forlorn seated position on the broken porch told Optimus almost everything—not to mention Ratchet had briefed him shortly before arriving.

"**How many Ratchet?"** he asked seriously.

The medic pointed around the farmyard, **"Four: Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, and Rumble. The tracks stop shortly down the road."**

"**Soundwave?"** Optimus sounded slightly perturbed, **"No doubt he was sent here by Starscream. Where's Ironhide?"**

"**He's out searching for tracks that aren't there. I tried to…**" Ratchet began.

Optimus waved a hand, **"I understand. Once Ironhide sets his mind to something nothing short of a plasma blast will change it."**

Will all at once seemed to snap out of his stunned stupor and approached them, "Optimus we have to notify my superiors."

"**No, Captain Lennox."** the leader replied sharply. **"We can't. If we get a bunch of human soldiers involved…"** He tried to put it delicately, **"their lives and the lives of your family could be put in greater danger."**

"Then…what can we do?" the man asked helplessly.

The Autobot leader moved off to the side, shaking his head, **"We should regroup back at the base and wait for the Decepticons to contact us. They…"**

Ratchet made a clicking noise for silence and pointedly glanced down at Will.

Over the private channel Optimus continued, _**"They will no doubt use Sara and Annabelle Lennox as hostages. If they'd wanted to kill them we would've found their bodies."**_

Optimus knelt down toward Will, resting one large finger on his shoulder, **"Captain Lennox we will do everything in our power to get your family back. I swear it. In the meantime, you can accompany us back to our base."**

The man nodded, wiping his eyes, "Just…just let me get some things."

Optimus felt terrible for the soldier. The uncertainty of his family's whereabouts and condition must've been devastating. He too felt worry for the females. There was no telling what those Decepticons would do to them.

"**Ratchet, will you see that the Captain gets to our base safely?"** The medic nodded solemnly as Prime turned to his young scout, **"Come on Bumblebee. Let's find Ironhide and 'convince him' to go back to base."**

……

_In the Sierra Nevada Mountains near sunrise…_

Somehow or another, Annabelle had managed to fall asleep in her mother's lap. Sara remained awake, ever watchful of her Decepticon guards. Ravage was sitting on his haunches less than ten feet away and Rumble was tinkering with his arm circuitry, while Soundwave had remained standing the whole night as motionless as a stone. Though she was very tired and running low on adrenaline reserves she was determined to stay awake. Her legs were numb from the small body squeezing off her circulation, but she chose to ignore it and let her daughter sleep. She smacked her mouth unpleasantly, her tongue feeling like leather in her mouth. Murmuring gently, Annabelle woke up stretching. Ravage perked his head, hissing.

Sara eyed the metal cat with venom, distinctly feeling soreness in her shoulders from the scratches and bruises he had inflicted only hours before. She sincerely hoped he felt the stings of her shotgun blasts.

"Mommy?" Annabelle croaked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, Annie. Are you ok?" Sara asked, trying to make the best of their current dilemma.

She yawned, "Thirsty, mommy. Want water."

"Me too, baby." she stole a glance at Soundwave towering nearby, "You stay right behind mommy ok?"

Annabelle nodded as Sara inched her off of her lap and shook her rubbery, pained legs. Once the electrifying pain dimmed the woman staggered to her feet, making Ravage stand up too. He took a threatening step at the woman but she was focused on his master.

"Hey, you! Soundwave!" she barked.

Rumble jumped off his rock and jabbed a thumb into his chest, **"Hey fleshy, if you got somethin' to say you say it to me, not the Boss!"**

Sara glared at the small belligerent humanoid, "I thought Starscream was your boss."

"**Ha! That noisy, flying, scrap-heap ain't nothin' compared to Soundwave!"** Rumble spat.

The woman found that interesting. Dissension in the Decepticon ranks. "So then why isn't HE the boss?"

"**You callin' Soundwave inferior?"** Rumble made a fist.

Sara shook her head.

Nearby, Soundwave only tipped his head a bit, _**"Rumble. Cease fraternizing with the human."**_

"**I wasn't fat-an-izing. I was threatening it!"** the mech botched the word.

"We're thirsty." Sara directed her statement at Soundwave, now that he seemed to be paying attention.

The big mech tipped his head at her.

Frustrated, Sara tried using more "mechanical" terms, "We need hydration. H2O? Our fluids are running low. Any of _that_ computing?"

Her harsher tone made Ravage snarl and crouch down to pounce.

Rumble took a step at her itching for a fight, **"Hey no fleshy talks to Soundwave like that! I outta…"**

"_**Ravage, Rumble, stand down."**_ their monotone master ordered.

Complying, the mech's stepped back as Soundwave stepped closer to Sara. The woman did her best to hold her ground as he bent down closer to her and Annabelle. The distinct scanner light passed over his visor.

"_**Hydration levels low. Dehydration imminent."**_ he replied. _**"Ravage, Rumble, take the humans to water and then bring them back."**_

The little drones rose and circled to the humans' right, waiting for them to move.

Sara took her daughter's hand, "Thank you."

"_**Gratitude not required."**_ the huge gray-blue mech hummed.

The two girls walked slowly with Ravage and Rumble trailing them. Light was just beginning to glow over the horizon behind them, letting Sara acquire her bearings. She couldn't be sure where they were precisely but at least she had her directions. In no time they reached the small river roaring down the mountainside. Sara knelt first, showing Annabelle how to make a cup with her hands and drink from it. The water was icy cold and they gulped it down greedily.

Unbeknownst to them Rumble had reformed his hands into pile-drivers and was positioning them over the ground. He snickered lightly and suddenly struck the ground repeatedly. The sudden tremor jolted both humans violently as the earth split between them, throwing Annabelle into the river.

"**Have a nice swim fleshy!"** Rumble cackled derisively.

Sara desperately reached for her daughter, but the swift current easily swept the child out of her reach.

"ANNABELLE!" she screamed, scrambling to try and dive in after her.

Ravage seized the backside of her jeans and jerked her to the ground, blocking her path. Violently, Sara kicked the black beast squarely across the jaw, lunging to get past him. But, Ravage's lightening-quick paws swatted her down again.

"_NO!_" the strangled cry ripped from the fraught mother as her daughter's head was swallowed by the foamy, rushing water.


	18. Decepticon Dynamics

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

_**Bwahaha! Squirm fans! Squirm! Sorry I had to leave you hanging on that nasty cliff…I just felt like being a naughty little Decepticon for a day! Besides, it makes you hungrier for the next installment. SO enjoy!**_

**Tinman **

"**Chapter 18: Decepticon Dynamics"**

**By Leah Wood**

Though she stood no chance against Ravage's unyielding paws, Sara struggled to wriggle free and save her daughter. Her limbs thrashed, adrenaline fueling her already weakened body as she roared with maternal desperation.

"NO! MY BABY! _MY BABY!_" she shrieked in a voice so shrill Starscream could've been put to shame.

Her eyes fixated down river, Sara spotted Annabelle's head poke up briefly and then disappear. Never in her life had she felt so helpless. Her baby girl was going to drown and she was unable to prevent it. Suddenly, out of nowhere the deafening roar of a fighter jet engine blasted overhead accompanied by the quaking impact of a colossal weight striking the ground. Sara held her breath as one of the massive jet Decepticons strode into view snapping off some of the trees with his broad metal wings. Unlike Starscream this one had blue-tinted plating like a Blue Angel fighter jet—though his alternate form had yet to be seen.

"**All right what's going on here?"** his deep baritone voice, grated.

Rumble shifted his arms back**, "It ain't true Thundercracker."** he pointed at the river, **"Humans **_**can't**_** swim."**

"**What?"** the blue giant turned to where Rumble was pointing, his crimson optics focusing.

Sara was about to scream again, but much to her astonishment Thundercracker briskly marched down the river uttering something deeply in Cybertronian. In only a few long strides the big jet Con had gotten ahead of Annabelle and knelt down on the river bank, seeming to watch the life and death drama for a moment. Even from the distance, Sara could see Annabelle's head submerge once again.

She wanted to scream her plea but it only came out as a choked whisper, _"Please…please save her."_

Seeing the child go under again, Thundercracker reached into the river and fished Annabelle out, water cascading through his metal fingers. Sara clenched her chest with terror until she could hear the sputtering coughs of her child. She was alive…but for how much longer?

Thundercracker brought the tiny human to his eye level, deep red optics observant. The little drenched creature coughed, presumably clearing its air filters of the invasive water. Once it stopped coughing the child shivered, curling up weakly in the palm of his hand and made some pitiful high pitched sounds. The Decepticon had never seen a human so closely before, much less one so small. Part of him was disgusted by the squishy, wingless, little scrap of flesh and yet…he was oddly intrigued by it. Forgetting his petty curiosities for a moment, Thundercracker lightly closed his hand, and turned back to where Rumble and Ravage were guarding the other human.

"**What's the big idea Rumble?"** his voice dangerous.

The small mech flicked a hand, **"I just wanted to see if it could swim."**

Thundercracker brought his foot down hard, shaking the ground, **"Like SLAG you were!"** He held up the fist that encased Annabelle, **"You almost killed this one you glitched half-chip!"**

"**Bah! We've got two of 'em. Who cares if one of 'em shuts down?"** Rumble sneered and then pointed an accusing finger at the huge mech**, "Since when do you give two bolts about fleshies?"**

Thundercracker paused then growled, **"Dead prisoners are worthless and besides that YOU don't have the authority to kill them you stupid midget."**

"**HEY! Who you callin' midget?" **Rumble shouted, reforming his piston hands and charging Thundercracker's ankles.

Briefly, Sara was astonished that such a small mech would dare attack such a large opponent. Then again, Rumble definitely had a short fuse. Using his pile drivers as fists the little drone struck Thundercracker against the joint of his ankle. Surprisingly the human-sized Con's strike made Thundercracker stumble backward a couple steps.

"**OW!"** he roared and then growled something in Cybertronian.

Rumble charged again, but this time Thundercracker didn't let him get close. Pointing the same fist that he held Annabelle in, the huge jet Con aimed his wrist cannon down at the drone and fired a "small" blast just inches in front of him. A good sized blue fireball and chunks of burnt earth erupted, throwing Rumble back several feet into the base of a tree.

Inwardly Sara was smiling, but her concern regarding the condition of her daughter trapped in Thundercracker's massive fist made her sideline revenge taste less sweet. She ardently hoped this little skirmish hadn't made the Decepticon clench his fist too hard. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. She just wanted Annabelle on the ground in her arms again.

Rumble shook his metal head, only phased by the violent hit, **"Why **_**you**_**!"**

"**You want more of the same runt?"** Thundercracker threatened, cannon still leveled at him, **"Why don't you run along to your master before I send a Rumble-sized pile of metal shavings back to him?"**

Snarling with rage, Rumble leaped to his feet and charged again in a serpentine pattern to avoid a possible shot from his opponent. But suddenly he stopped when a shrill beeping on his shoulders sounded. Soundwave was calling him back. He looked at the blinking light and then gave Thundercracker the dirtiest look his metal face could conjure. The huge Decepticon lowered his cannon and made an impossibly deep popping noise that sounded somewhat like a laugh. Rumble reformed his hands, made a rude gesture, and ran back to where they'd left Soundwave.

"**Fleshy lover!"** the mini Con shouted over his shoulder.

"**Don't let the compartment door hit you on the way in runt!"** Thundercracker retorted.

Once Rumble had left, Thundercracker unfurled his fingers from around Annabelle. The little girl hadn't seen the brief scuffle but she'd certainly felt it through the Decepticon's metal. She shook against the early morning chill when Thundercracker opened his hand; his metal was surprisingly warm. Her eyes chanced to glance upward and she squeaked with fright, immediately hiding her face upon seeing the large, red optics glaring at her.

Sara slowly got to her feet, heart fluttering like it was threatening to stop. The big Decepticon was staring at Annabelle very intently.

_What was he going to do to her?_

Then, making a short snort of disgust, Thundercracker tipped his hand, caught Annabelle between two fingers as she fell off, and brusquely deposited her at her mother's feet. Almost before she touched the ground, Sara scooped up her soaked child and held her tightly.

She stroked her wet hair, "Oh, Annie. Are you all right?"

"Cold, Mommy." Annabelle whimpered.

Squeezing her even more, Sara cried, her hot tears mixing with the river water on Annabelle's cheek. But then, Ravage hissed none-too-gently pushing the pair with his paw. The woman stumbled but managed to carry Annabelle back to where they'd slept. Thundercracker followed until they encountered Soundwave again.

The impassive mech merely seemed to glance at them until Thundercracker grumbled**, "Keep control of your little parasites Soundwave. That idiot Rumble almost cost us a prisoner."**

"_**Mind your own business, Thundercracker."**_ he replied. _**"Ravage, return."**_

Complying, the panther mech bounded toward his master, transformed in midair, and gracefully clicked into Soundwave's chest compartment.

Soundwave seemed to stare hard at Thundercracker, _**"Your guard shift began two thousand Astro-seconds ago, Thundercracker."**_

The big jet Con expelled some flame from his back thrusters but said sarcastically, **"Yeah, yeah. Send me the reprimand forms when you get the chance."**

"_**As you wish,"**_ Soundwave hummed suddenly leaning his head toward the jet.

Without warning the most horrendous ear-splitting vibration shook the air. Sara and Annabelle fell to the ground screaming, trying to cover their ears, even though Thundercracker was the intended target. The big blue Con roared with pain, clenching at his head as his very circuitry bore the brunt of the vibration. Then, as quickly as it had begun, the thunderous noise ceased. Brief as it was the attack was effective. Thundercracker was leaning against several trees, his frame still ringing from the sound assault. Annabelle threw up and Sara had to force herself not to though her senses were spinning. Now the woman truly understood how Soundwave got his name.

"_**Reprimand complete. Resume your duties."**_ Soundwave's harmonic voice stated as he walked away.

Thundercracker stood up snarling with a deadly flash in his optics. Cringing, Sara slowly moved back, knowing retaliation was rearing its gruesome head and she didn't want to be anywhere near two giant, brawling Decepticons. Turning his body around, the Seeker shifted his jet thrusters around his torso until they were pointing at Soundwave's back like twin guns. Sara unassumingly moved away from both of the mech's, taking Annabelle with her. Thundercracker was too dead-set on Soundwave to notice.

"**Hey, Soundwave," **his deep voice lowering even more,** "Reprimand THIS!"**

Just as the communications officer turned, Thundercracker revealed how he earned his name. In an instant the air temperature spiked around his body, heat produced by his thrusters. Suddenly the afterburners flashed and a huge sonic boom rocked the forest, striking Soundwave and throwing him on his back. Sara gasped. The sound was like a bomb going off. She knew jets could produce the sound-breaking phenomenon but she wasn't sure how Thundercracker had made one without even moving. In any case, it proved Soundwave wasn't the only one who could wield sound as a weapon.

Without a word, Soundwave stood up and slowly lifted his arms, exposing what looked like large amplifiers. His head tipped downward in an aggressive way. A mild vibration began until a purple explosion rained down from above and tore up the earth between them.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_ Starscream's shriek made Soundwave drop his arms. The F-22 jet transformed and the Decepticon leader landed eyes wild, **"WHAT is all this nonsense? You're **_**supposed**_** to guard **_**my **_**prisoners!"**

Thundercracker grumbled, seeming more annoyed with Starscream's presence than respectful. **"Then you'd better talk to Rumble about trying to off-line one of **_**your**_** prisoners."**

The brownish colored Decepticon turned to Soundwave his voice oddly calm but hiding the menace, **"I will need to 'speak' with your drone at a later time, Soundwave."**

He nodded, visor glinting.

"**Soundwave, I need you to tap into Ironhide's communication line again, but make sure you block any other Autobots from hearing it."** Starscream ordered.

Straightening his body erect, Soundwave's visor flickered with light as he began his hacking.

Starscream was watching the communications officer and without turning said, **"Thundercracker, bring me my prisoners."**

The blue jet Con grimaced, seeming pained to obey his treacherous wingman. He slowly turned to the humans…but they were gone. Baffled, his red optics darted over the ground, trying to locate the tiny prisoners.

"**Um…"**

"**What's the malfunction?" **Starscream barked turning to face him. His optics widened with rage when he didn't see his prisoners, **"WHERE ARE THEY?"**

Thundercracker shook his head, **"They were right here an Astro-second ago."**

The infuriated leader leaped onto Thundercracker, shoving his back into the rock face, and grasping his claws around Thundercracker's neck, threatened to crush his vocalizer.

"**HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?"** Starscream shouted optics blazing with insanity.

Thundercracker grasped Starscream's forearm to try and break his grip but the enraged leader pointedly poked the tips of his claws into this vocal processor's metal casing. He growled and lowered his arms grudgingly.

"**They…they couldn't have gone far Starscream. Ravage could…"** he hissed.

Starscream's screechy voice was raspy with fury, **"NO, you ingrate. YOU will find them or I'll have you melted down for spare parts!"**

"**Yes…sir."** Thundercracker choked, careful not to provoke Starscream with his claws so close to piercing his vocalizer.

Starscream shoved his subordinate away, **"And don't you DARE return without them! I will NOT tolerate failure!"**

Giving his leader one last glare, Thundercracker stormed off into the trees searching for the escaped humans.

…

Sara wasn't sure how smart it was to try and escape but she also wasn't sure how much longer she and Annabelle would survive amongst such dangerous captors if they didn't escape. The situation was perfect with both Decepticons too focused on fighting one another to even pay them any mind. Yet, with Annabelle's added weight in her arms and very little energy left to burn in her body, Sara wasn't sure how much farther she would get before the Decepticons realized they were gone. She didn't have a plan but she hoped with a lot of luck they would be able to hide and somehow find a way to contact the Autobots or at least another human being.

Then, she heard the trees snapping off and crashing harshly to the ground some distance behind them. The impact tremors of massive footsteps made the dirt beneath Sara's feet shiver. The Decepticons were coming for them. Eyes darting madly for some sort of hiding place, Sara began to feel her panic rise again. She frantically ran from tree to tree, hoping for some kind of hollow or upraised root system to hide under but none presented itself as the booming footsteps drew closer. Sara growled her own frustration and ran on. The ground shook even harder.

All at once, Sara spotted a fissure in the side of the mountain rock. Hopeful, she ran to it. But when she got there, she realized the opening was much too small for her to fit in…but not Annabelle. Hurriedly, she put down her wet daughter, gripping her shoulders firmly.

"Annie. Listen to Mommy." she pointed to the fissure, "You hide in that hole right there and don't come out no matter what. Do you understand?"

Slowly she nodded as Sara pushed her into the small space. The girl's moist eyes blinked back at her mother's face.

She reached to her, "Mommy, hide."

"Stay there baby. Stay hidden." Sara commanded suddenly running out of sight.

"MOMMY!" Annabelle screamed.

Though her daughter's plea for her to stay wrenched her heart, Sara ran in the opposite direction. Those Decepticons weren't going to get both of them if she could help it! Sara leaped over some rocks and ran as fast as she possibly could when she heard the trees falling behind her.

Then she heard Thundercracker's deep voice booming through the trees, **"Come **_**back**_** here you little pipsqueaks!"**

Suddenly, Sara stumbled in her tracks when she heard a jet roar overhead. Panic seized her and without really thinking she scrambled under the prickly branches of a wide pine tree. The branches covered the entire tree all the way to the ground and the green strong scented needles were so thick she hoped it would hide her until the Decepticons moved farther away. Then she would go back for Annabelle and somehow they would make their way back to civilization.

She huddled close to the trunk and nestled into a fork near its base, holding perfectly still. Ever alert, she stared upward through the thick pine needles just as a dark colored jet cruised past. But, much to Sara's astonishment the jet seemed to flicker and then disappeared into nothingness. The woman blinked.

_Was it so fast it just looked like it disappeared?_

All at once, the impact of a heavy body landing on the ground shook the entire tree. There, not more than 100 yards away stood a dark colored jet Decepticon that was neither Thundercracker nor Starscream.

_How…how did it get there? I didn't even hear it!_

That's when Sara saw Thundercracker forcefully shove a tree down as came into view.

"**Skywarp? What the slag are you doing here?"** Thundercracker demanded, **"Aren't you supposed to be the lookout?"**

Shrugging casually the darker jet called Skywarp replied in a mechanical tenor voice, **"Eh, I got bored keeping watch on that stupid mountain and heard all the commotion down here. You get into it with Soundwave?"**

Thundercracker growled, **"Yeah, that arrogant, drone infested, monotonic junk heap."**

"**You lose?"** the darker jet smirked.

"**NO. But I would've kicked his aft clear back to Cybertron if that geek Starscream hadn't interfered." **

Skywarp made a hissing snicker in his vocalizer, **"So what are you doing? Blowing off steam?"**

The big blue Seeker wiggled his fingers at his side and looked away, seeming embarrassed, if that was possible for a Decepticon**, "I…kinda let the prisoners out of my sight."**

"**You LOST the prisoners?"** Skywarp laughed corrosively. **"I'll bet Screamer blew a thruster line!"**

Thundercracker growled, clearly not amused by his wingman's laughter.

After calming his mirth for Thudercracker's misfortune, Skywarp tapped his wingtip against his comrade's, **"Don't fritz your cast-iron manifold. I'll help find the fleshies."**

"**You can barely find your wings with both hands."** Thundercracker snorted.

Skywarp raised a spiked brow plate, **"Oh, **_**really**_**?"**

Without so much as a glance the dark colored Decepticon lifted his arm cannon and blew the tree Sara was sitting in clear in half! The woman bit her lip, willing herself not to scream as most of her hiding spot fell over with a mighty crash, woodchips and needles falling in her hair like snow.

_How had he known she was there? Had he seen her while he was flying overhead?_

Sara didn't pause to wonder as Skywarp marched straight toward her tree with a purpose. The woman untangled her legs from the tree branches and made a break for it. Skywarp's head jerked with attention when he saw her fleeing into the woods again, but he made no move to pursue. Breathing in short frightened gasps Sara ran as fast as her legs would carry her, but shockingly she didn't hear any giant footsteps following her. She looked back, just be certain.

Suddenly, a funny noise vibrated the air and before she could stop she slammed head-long into Skywarp's foot, falling on her back before him.

He stared down at her bewildered prone form with a wicked smirk, **"It's called teleportation fleshy."** With little effort he grasped her in a large fist and waved her triumphantly to Thundercracker, **"WHO can't find their own wings?"**

Thundercracker rolled his impressive shoulders, **"**_**I**_** saw her there. I was just waiting for you to see her and actually DO something for a change."**

"**Yeah, right."** Skywarp hissed in an amused way, tossing Sara from hand to hand like a ball.

Sara winced, her stomach lurching from the unnatural abuse of her body.

"**Stop that Warp!" **Thundercracker held up a protesting hand, "**If you break her I'm going to be in deeper slag than I am now!"**

Skywarp stopped tossing the woman and grasped her around the midsection, **"Spoiled sport. But…then again, these things are pathetically weak."** He brought Sara closer to his face, his voice condescending, **"How has your puny species lived this long, huh, fleshy?"**

The woman didn't bother to fight the mech's unbreakable grip; she didn't have the energy anymore. Her light eyes narrowed at his, giving him an angered look.

Skywarp laughed, **"HA! I think I made it mad."**

"**Hey wait, there's supposed to be two of them." **Thundercrackertook a step toward Sara clutched in Skywarp's hand anddemanded, "**Where's the little one?" **

When Sara refused to answer the dark jet Con tightened his grip making her wince with pain, **"Yeah, where's the little one fleshy?"**

Sara shook her head. Venom dripped in her voice, "Never."

Thundercracker expelled air from his vents and turned away, "**Fine. I'll just find her myself. You couldn't have hid her far."**

His optics flashed a brighter red as he activated his infrared scanners. He made a thorough sweep of the forested area but nothing turned up that looked like a human child. Vision switching over, Thundercracker activated his infrared scanners coupled with a matter-penetrating scope. He slowly turned his head again. This time the matter-penetrating scope and infrared scanners picked up a small heat signature hidden in the side of the mountain.

Thundercracker smirked with a pleased rumble, **"**_**There**_** she is."**

For a moment, Sara thought he might be bluffing to get her to reveal Annabelle's hiding spot, but when he stalked toward the rock face her breath hitched in her chest. He knew. _But how?_

Thundercracker knelt down and examined the fissure. His fingers were too big to fit in the crevice to catch her. Holding up his hand he shifted the panels of his fingers and extended his battle claws which had much smaller barbs.

"NO! Don't you hurt her you _monster_!" Sara screamed with rage.

The blue Seeker growled over his wing, **"Shut up, fleshy. If I wanted to hurt her I would've let her drown in the river."**

Carefully, he fit his claw-tips into the crevice and with a mighty pull he broke the rock away revealing Annabelle. She was covering her head with her arms and had her knees drawn into her chest. Thundercracker retracted his claws and delicately plucked up the child.

Skywarp shook his head disappointedly when Thundercracker faced him, **"You always did had a fully functional mercy circuit for pets."**

Succinctly, Thundercracker snatched Sara from Skywarp's hand and grated, **"Blow it out your thrusters Warp."**

Then, with a female in each hand he marched back to where he'd left Starscream and Soundwave.


	19. The Terms

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman **

"**Chapter 19: The Terms"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Back at Autobot Headquarters …_

It took nearly a half hour of chasing and a well-placed cannon shot from Bumblebee to finally stop Ironhide's obsessive search for tracks. Optimus literally had to shout the old mech out of his fixated state. Eventually, Optimus and Bumblebee managed to persuade Ironhide to head back to the airfield. The weapons specialist had spent the past thirteen hours incessantly pacing and checking the sensor monitors for any sign of Decepticons. The Autobots as well as Will had enough sense to keep out of his way during the entire time. Each hour that passed weighed heavily on all of them but Ironhide's rage only burned hotter in his Spark chamber.

"**What's taking them so long, slag it!"** Ironhide snarled, optics flashing, **"They should have hailed us with their demands by now! **_**WHY**_** aren't they talking?!"**

Ratchet hissed wearily—every hour he'd asked that same fraggin' question! The medic gripped one of his wrenches, contemplating throwing it at the irate black mech, but decided Ironhide would probably retaliate with much deadlier force in his current state, so he put the tool down.

Ratchet thrummed his fingers on the console,** "Like I've told you for the twentieth time, they're Decepticons. They'll notify us whenever they want."**

Ironhide's cannons spun as he ranted, **"It's been **_**too**_** long. We can't just sit around here doing nothing, it's senseless!"**

"**Ironhide,"** Optimus said sharply, **"Cool your processors. Getting angry isn't going to bring them back any faster."**

The weapons specialist jabbed his left cannon at him, **"What would you know Prime? All **_**you**_** ever do is pacifistically wait around on your aft when you should be taking action!"**

Optimus set his metal jaw firmly and said in a calm yet stern tone, **"I'm not going to ask again, Ironhide. **_**Please**_**, calm yourself down."**

Rumbling dangerously, Ironhide's cannons both heated up as he menacingly took a step at Optimus. The air seemed to thrum with tension. But slowly, the glowing, twin monsters powered down as Ironhide stormed out of the air hanger. Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Optimus all cleared their vents.

"**I haven't seen him this mad in several breams."** Ratchet mentioned.

Optimus leaned against the hanger wall shaking his head.

…

Will, meanwhile, had been sitting outside on a stack of crates lost in his own worries and thoughts as the sun peeked over the horizon. Where were his girls? Were they alright? Was Annie warm enough? Did Sara have the courage to keep them both calm? He hung his head between his knees, hands clenching his hair as his shoulders shook. He just wanted to see them. He just wanted to make sure they were still alive. All his war experiences and glances with death were nothing compared to the agony of not knowing. It was his family in danger, not him. He could live with danger to himself, but not them.

The ground around him suddenly shook when Ironhide bulled his way out of the air hanger, striding right past him. The mech's massive cannons were whirring like two giant hornets, threatening immeasurable pain upon anything in his path. Lennox could hear every vent in the black Autobot hissing deeply as he stopped several yards away, truck shoulders arched. Suddenly, the black mech roared thunderously with clenched fists. Whirling around on the spot his cannons surged forward, belching forth hot blue and orange explosions at one of the airfield sheds. Will felt his breath catch in his chest as the all too familiar wave collided with the shed and blew it apart like a house of cards. The similarity to Blackout's attack on Qatar was chilling.

Ironhide fired once more before lowering his arms and his head, cannons folding up in his wrists again. Very cautious, Will slid off the crates and approached his friend from behind. The huge black guardian didn't move—he just stood there apparently staring at the ground. Will had dealt with angry soldiers before, their frustrations suddenly boiling over into a fit of rage that subsided as quickly as it had begun. Yet, the frustration still remained. He didn't say anything. Silent, he stood next to the big Autobot, hands in his pockets.

Eventually, Ironhide noticed him next to his foot and asked gruffly yet quietly, **"What?"**

Will wiped his wet face to try and compose himself a bit, "Nothing. Just waiting."

The black mech blinked slowly before rubbing the top of his left wrist. Will stood silent and still.

"**How can you even talk to me?"** Ironhide asked after a moment.

The man seemed confused, "What do you mean?"

Ironhide's voice hightened in volume, **"OH, don't give me that Will! You know damn well why."**

Will sighed, shaking his head. He didn't say anything for a few moments until, "What happened wasn't your fault Ironhide. I don't blame you for any of it."

"**How?"** the mech grated, **"It was MY foolishness that spawned this! How could I have been tricked SO easily?"**

The Captain drew a breath, trying think of what to say next when suddenly, Ironhide's whole body seemed to stiffen with attention, his optics staring almost blankly.

"Ironhide?"

The black mech made a hissing sound to shush him. He looked like he was listening to something Will couldn't hear.

…

"_**Well, well if it isn't the infamous Autobot weapons specialist, Ironhide."**_ Starscream's lofty voice broke through his internal communications channel.

Ironhide answered over the link, his terrible temper threatening to strangle any diplomatic words, _**"Starscream you Sparkless scrap heap! How the slag did you get on this channel?"**_

The confidence in the Decepticon's voice was brimming, _**"My communications specialist is very talented."**_

"_**WHERE are they?"**_ Ironhide demanded not hiding the fury in his voice.

"_**Patience, Autobot. You'll know soon enough."**_

"_**NOW! You worthless cur! I'll meet you and all the mainframe rejects you've brought with you ANYTIME, ANYWHERE!" **_Ironhide all but shouted over the line.

Starscream made a clicking sound, _**"Temper, temper. That nasty little disposition of yours doesn't bode well for the condition of my prisoners."**_

Ironhide clenched his fists, automatically activating his cannons in response to his anger, _**"If you've so much as SCRATCHED Sara or Annabelle I'll blow you into so many pieces no scanner will be able to find your atoms!"**_

"_**THEN know this Autobot. You will do PRECISELY as I say or your precious humans will pay the price!" **_the Seeker's voice was dead serious.

The weapons specialist growled, _**"What do you WANT Starscream?"**_

Starscream paused a moment, probably relishing the command he had of the conversation. _**"Just you: your weapons systems deactivated, your communications line silent, and you completely alone."**_

Ironhide hissed, _**"Where?"**_

"_**Not so fast," **_Starscream chided_**, "You will be given a rendezvous point where you will meet with Soundwave. If his report informs me that you are alone and disarmed then he will lead you to the exchange coordinates." **_The Decepticon's raspy voice dropped a dangerous octave, _**"Defy my terms and the prisoners will be tortured, painfully and slowly."**_

The old Autobot cleared his vents. The terms were not good. He would have to face the Decepticons alone and disarmed which meant his chances of surviving the impending encounter were not high at all. Not to mention Sara and Annabelle's survival chances were slim, even IF he complied with Starscream's demands. But their chances were absolutely zero if he didn't meet the terms.

"_**I will…comply."**_ Ironhide conceded, his Spark dropping. _**"ONLY if BOTH Sara and Annabelle are freed unharmed and allowed to leave without any resistance."**_

"_**Done."**_ Starscream's voice seemed to sneer. At once a topographical map flashed into Ironhide's mainframe, _**"Soundwave will expect you within three earth hours."**_

The line went silent, but Ironhide's rage roared within him, his plating vibrated trying to contain it. He looked down at Will who had remained silent during the entire private communication. The man seemed expectant.

"What happened?" Will asked.

Ironhide's optics seemed to convey sadness for the briefest instant but he said nothing. Then, without warning he reached down and picked up the man, marching briskly across the airfield.

"Whoa! Hey Ironhide, what's going on? Where are you taking me?" the Captain demanded, bracing his hands against Ironhide's fist.

The big mech didn't answer as he approached an old, above-ground, oil-storage tank half as tall as himself. Using his free hand Ironhide powerfully ripped the tank's top off and checked the inside.

Will gave him an uncomfortable look, "What are you doing?"

Gently, Ironhide deposited the man in the bottom of the empty tank. Captain Lennox jumped at his retreating hand shouting indignantly, "HEY! What is this? Don't put me in here! HEY!"

Ironhide ignored his protests and said simply, **"Sorry, Will. I can't have anyone following me."**

"Following you? Where are you going?" Will shouted, his voice echoing in the metal tank.

The weapons specialist paused for only a moment and then disappeared from Will's view. Outside he could hear the Autobot transform and a truck engine speeding away.

"IRONHIDE! Where are you going? Don't leave me in here!" Will shouted. _"IRONHIDE!"_

…

_Far away in the Sierra Nevada Mountains…_

Once he terminated the connection, Starscream snickered to himself, clearly pleased with his advantaged position over the Autobot, Ironhide.

"**That went well. Don't you agree Soundwave?"** he asked.

The communications officer dipped his head minutely, _**"Confirmed."**_

Starscream flicked his clawed hand, **"Go then. Carry out my orders and bring the weapons specialist. If he tries anything, terminate him."**

A faint flash crossed Soundwave's visor, _**"Termination not probable alone."**_

"**Are you saying you're afraid?"** Starscream hissed disdainfully.

"_**Negative. Probability of singularly terminating weapons specialist too low to confirm success,"**_ the grayish blue and black mech stated.

Starscream narrowed his optics darkly, **"Then get creative, Soundwave. You're good at deception. Just **_**do**_** it, I don't care how."**

"_**As you command."**_ Soundwave hummed, activating his flight thrusters and shooting off into the sky.

The Seeker leader watched his soldier disappear and then cocked his head when he heard Thundercracker approach.

"**You'd better have my prisoners." **he hissed.

The blue jet Con lifted the two humans in each fist. **"Here are the prisoners, your **_**worship**_**."** Thundercracker growled, uttering the address with blatant sarcasm.

Starscream's red optics glinted and in an instant he leveled his null ray cannon squarely at the Seeker's head, **"Your insolence is noted, Thundercracker."**

The big jet froze, staring down the barrel of the deadly weapon. At such point-blank range Starscream's null ray would most certainly off-line him for good. In a normal combat situation, Thundercracker knew he could stand wing to wing with Starscream and beat him, but this was underhanded blind-siding.

His optic shutters flicked, **"Hey, easy Starscream. I was just…"** he tried to smooth over his earlier act of disrespect.

"**Get on your knees you incompetent waste of alloy."** Starscream's optics widened, his voice menacing.

Annabelle covered her face from Starscream's fearsome look, shrinking into Thundercracker's fist with a whimper. Sara tensed, holding her breath knowing any blast from that huge weapon would probably kill all three of them.

Not knowing what else to do, Thundercracker grudgingly lowered himself to his knees, his optics burning along with his pride.

Starscream cocked his head pointedly, **"**_**NOW **_**address me properly."**

The big Decepticon's metal temperature rose, his strong jaw grinding harshly, **"I've brought your prisoners…Lord Starscream."**

Narrowing his optic shutters, Starscream seemed to consider his sincerity a moment. Slowly, he brought the tip of his null ray to Thundercracker's forehead and tapped it toyingly.

"**There now. See what a little respect can get you? You get to keep functioning."** he purred malevolently as he removed the deadly weapon from the soldier's head.

"**Since you seem so fond of the human prisoners you can pull double guard duty,"** the Decepticon leader spat, activating his thrusters,** "Lose them again and I'll rip off both of your wings. Am I clear?"**

Thundercracker rumbled, **"Transparently."**

With a high pitched roar of ignition, Starscream soared off the ground into the sky. Thundercracker gave his commander the deadliest look he could before growling something in deep Cybertronian. Sara winced as the Decepticon's grip tightened around her in response to his anger. She fervently prayed he wouldn't squeeze much harder.

After a moment of fuming, his red optics flicked from Annabelle to Sara introspectively.

He brought Sara closer to his optics, **"Listen up fleshy. You pull another escape and it's **_**my**_** aft, so don't even **_**think**_** about escaping or I'll make you wish you **_**both**_** had drowned. GOT IT?"**

Sara nodded. The big Con rumbled a deep growl in his broad metal chest before placing them both on the ground. As quickly as she could, Sara rushed to her daughter, holding her tightly as Thundercracker settled back into a sitting position, resting an arm across a bent knee. Doing likewise, Sara and Annabelle sat down in silence. Nearly an hour passed before a very restless Annabelle tugged at her mother's shirt.

"I'm hungry, mommy." she whined.

The woman knew it would come to this eventually, but she wasn't sure exactly how their guard would respond to a plea for food. Not to mention she wasn't sure if there was any suitable nourishment nearby.

"I'm hungry too honey, but I don't have any food." Sara whispered.

Annabelle whimpered, her stomach growling almost on cue, "I'm hungry _now_!"

"Shh. Annie."

"I'm HUNGRY." she whined louder.

"**Stop making that high pitched noise."** Thundercracker snapped with irritation.

Knowing her daughter wasn't going to keep quiet, Sara slowly stood up to face the Decepticon.

He narrowed his optics suspiciously at her until she said, "We're hungry."

"**You're what?"**

Again she rephrased into more machine-terms as she had done for Soundwave, "We need nourishment. Our bodies require fuel."

"**I don't have any Energon on me."** the blue Con grumbled.

"Humans don't eat Energon. We eat food."

Thundercracker seemed puzzled, his metal face-plates shifting, **"Food?"**

Sara nodded, "Yes. It's how we survive. It's our fuel."

The jet mech muttered peevishly,** "Well I don't have any 'food' either so keep quiet."**

The woman wiggled her fingers next to her side nervously. _She_ could keep quiet but she knew Annabelle wouldn't and the only thing that would stop her pleas was food.

"Please. We need food to live." Sara begged.

"**You're saying you'll off-line if you don't get food right now?"**

Sara nodded deeply, knowing a little embellishment of the truth might help, "Yes. We will die if we don't get food."

Some flame flashed inside the afterburners on the Con's back. **"So you want me to let you find this food?"**

"I swear on my life and my daughter's life that we won't try to escape. We just want food." the woman swore solemnly.

Thundercracker seemed to smirk, **"All right. Go find your food."**

Surprised, Sara backed up and reached down to take Annabelle's hand. Her heart nearly leaped out of her mouth when Thundercracker's huge hand slammed down between them like a metal wall.

"**No, no, no. I never said **_**both**_** of you."** One of his fingers curled out and lightly shoved her back, **"**_**You **_**can go find this 'food'. **_**She**_** stays with me. You have fifteen of your minutes to return and for **_**her**_** sake you'd better not be late."**

The blonde woman swallowed nervously calling out, "Stay there Annie. Don't be scared, mommy will be back with some food."

"K." Annie's voice replied in a frightened tone.

Cautious, yet hurried the woman moved off to find something for them to eat.

"**I've got my sensors on you."** Thundercracker warned.

……

Thundercracker internally adjusted his optics to matter-penetrating infrared once again, watching Sara meander into the trees. The Con knew she wouldn't go far, not when he had her offspring. The human femme seemed unusually attached to her young one. Anytime they became separated her bio signature would erupt into a flurry of anxiety and when they were together it would calm down. Right now her bio signature was alive with readings of high heart rate, elevated fluid pressure, increased air intake, and surging bio chemicals. It didn't take a medic to read the signs: she was scared out of her mind that something would happen to her offspring. It seemed odd to Thundercracker that the femme would devote that much energy and concern for something she could so easily replace. Humans multiplied like nanobots. Why was this offspring so important?

The blue Decepticon tipped his helmeted head at the human offspring sitting beside his hand. Very slowly, he lightly pinched her between his thumb and index finger, lifting her up for a closer inspection. The little creature's body stiffened at his touch as it closed its eyes tightly. He couldn't see anything special about this tiny speck of carbon and water. Warp was right, how _did _these things survive?

……

Annabelle kept her eyes shut tightly as the huge Decepticon picked her up again. She didn't mind when Ironhide picked her up but these Decepticons were scary—especially that big grayish brown one with the mean voice. He was really scary. He even seemed to scare this big blue one called Thundercracker. Eventually, Annabelle split her eyes open only to be greeted by the Decepticon's glowing crimson optics. She gasped but didn't look away this time. Instead she stared back at him, taking in the intricate details of his design: huge panels jutting from his shoulders, a glass cockpit in the middle of his chest, and angled broad jet wings poking out from either side of him.

The little girl suddenly forgot her fear, entranced by the huge, shimmering, blue, plane wings spanning Thundercracker's back. Being this close to him with her eyes wide open instead of shut in fear, she'd never noticed the shininess of the plating. It was like Optimus Prime's flame paint except not as sparkly. To her they looked almost like the blue butterfly wings from her picture books.

"Pretty!" she exclaimed without really thinking.

Thundercracker blinked, pulling his head back, **"What?"**

She cringed under his booming voice but tentatively pointed to his right wing, "Pretty wing."

The Decepticon was baffled and habitually glanced over at his wing, the pride of his design. He, like the other Seekers, was quite vain when it came to his gift of flight and he doted on his wings with fervent care. Thundercracker could scarcely believe this mere human offspring had complimented him. No one complimented him. He honestly didn't know how to respond.

"Can you fly?" the little human then asked.

Thundercracker snorted, **"Of course I can. What good are wings if you can't use them?" **Shaking his head he smartly returned her to the ground, rumbling, **"Flattery will get you nowhere fleshling."**

Annabelle continued to stare at him, though the Decepticon did his level best to ignore her gaze and focus on Sara's heat signature several yards away. Finally, the woman returned carrying several apples in her shirt.

When she got to Annabelle she announced gently, "Look Annie. I found an apple tree."

Seeming very happy at her mother's return and the cluster of fresh apples Annabelle eagerly rushed up to her. Sitting down the two females started eating the fruits greedily. Their Decepticon guard watched the behavior curiously yet disgusted. How did they expect to extract energy from such an insufficient fuel source? He shook his head disdainfully—humans were such hopeless little creatures.


	20. Complete Surrender

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman **

"**Chapter 20: Complete Surrender"**

**By Leah Wood**

_At the rendezvous point…_

When Ironhide finally found the rendezvous point out in the middle of a field, he didn't even bother stopping before he transformed and skidded to an earth-tearing halt right in front of the silent gray-blue Balkan MK6. The black Autobot glared down menacingly at the vehicle.

"**So…it's you."**

The surveillance vehicle broke apart at every seam, growing massive legs and arms. A blank face jutted out from where the engine sat flashing a red-orange visor. Slowly, the form rose up as Soundwave. The Decepticon straightened his back, standing erect as a pole, not appearing to even look at Ironhide. But he was. His acute sensors detected instantly that Ironhide was still armed and right now he was the sole target of any attack the infamous Autobot chose to unleash. All of his logic circuits were crackling, screaming that this course of action was illogical and doomed for failure. But they were also asserting that if he made any hostile action first, he would inevitably ruin the plan. So he waited patiently, silently, for the Autobot to make the first move.

The weapons specialist thrummed his fingers next to his sides, his cannons rumbling, **"Spill it Decepticon. I haven't got all day."**

"_**Autobot, disarm and deactivate weapon systems."**_ the melodic voice commanded.

Ironhide made his optics burn brighter, **"NOT until I see Annabelle and Sara."**

"_**Request denied. Weapons must be disarmed in order to disclose information."**_ Soundwave informed.

The anger clenched at Ironhide's spark casing, but somehow his own logic circuits jolted to life to reign it in, **"I'll disarm them ONLY when I have proof that they are alive and unharmed,"** he gave the stolid Decepticon a challenging look, **"Would it be logical for me to disarm if they were dead?"**

Soundwave seemed to process the question, _**"Negative."**_

Nodding the weapons specialist knew Soundwave was a very coherent thinker and if something didn't set right with his logic circuits he did whatever he could to correct it—a flaw of his mainframe. 

"**Then, the logical action would be to assure me with physical proof so that I KNOW my actions are not wasted."** Ironhide continued his manipulations.

Again the Decepticon thought, _**"Logic, confirmed."**_

"**So take me to Sara and Annabelle and then I'll disarm,"** the black Autobot insisted.

"_**Negative. Visual confirmation over communication line sufficient proof."**_

Ironhide narrowed his optics. Soundwave was definitely a stickler for logic but definitely not stupid. It was no secret that he was the veritable brain of the Decepticon forces, intelligent as well as a skilled combatant and spy— a lethal combination. For the briefest instant he thought about just blowing that mask right off his blank face and hacking the Con's processor for the information. But, Soundwave couldn't be easily hacked. The mech was pretty much a mobile supercomputer with vast memory storage and complex circuitry that only the most advanced technical Cybertronian engineer could possibly begin to unravel. He couldn't pull it off. Not on THIS Decepticon—some low-watt like Skywarp or Brawl, perhaps, but not Soundwave. A rare smart move by Starscream to send him.

Ironhide growled with displeasure**, "Show me a current visual of them…" **he suddenlyjabbed a whirring cannon in the Con's face and against his chest compartment, "**and Primus help you if you pull any fancy tricks," **he warned in a deadly tone. 

Soundwave held in his emotions at all times, but his drones could all feel his apprehension when that cannon targeted his chest compartment; his most vulnerable area. Leave it to Ironhide to know precisely where he was most susceptible.

"_**What is wrong?"**_ Ravage purred through the line.

Rumble patched through too, _**"You all right Boss?"**_

The mech fed all his drones a consoling warmth through their spark connections, to ease them and kept his emotionless façade as he made contact with Starscream.

"_**What do you want Soundwave? Did you have to terminate the Autobot?"**_ the raspy voice of the commander seemed hopeful.

"_**Negative. Autobot demands to view current condition of prisoners before disarming. Logic is sound."**_ Soundwave explained, his shaded optics focused solely on the cannons aimed point-blank at his vulnerabilities.

"_**He's NOT disarmed?" **_Starscream's voice heightened, "_**Terminate him!"**_

"_**Not probable. Probability for plan's success much higher if he is pacified to disarm and led to the attack zone,"**_ the communications officer clarified with insistence.

"_**Soundwave! DO NOT DEFY ME!"**_ the jet's voice screeched with outrage.

Soundwave all at once produced at horrible high-pitched keen over the line making Starscream shriek, _**"AHH! WHAT WAS THAT?"**_

Soundwave's monotonic voice lowered to a frightening octave,_** "Lord Starscream, plan will fail if I try to terminate now. Failure imminent."**_

There was a very pregnant pause on the line until, _**"Fine! Give the Autobot the visual but nothing else,"**_ the jet Con's voice warned nastily, _**"You'd BETTER not screw this up with your blasted logic, Soundwave! Contact that glitch Thundercracker for the visual."**_

Severing the communication, Soundwave rerouted the line to Thundercracker.

Ironhide tapped his compartment with a warning impatience, **"Tick, tick Soundwave…" **

He didn't like the silence but knew he honestly couldn't kill Soundwave like he wanted to if he was ever going to find Sara and Annabelle. But the Con seemed compliant with his method of "persuasion".

"_**Soundwave to Thundercracker."**_

A pause before the blue jet grated, _**"Yeah?"**_

"_**Display optics visual of prisoners on this frequency."**_ Soundwave hummed.

"_**What for?"**_

His melodic voice lowered a register making Soundwave sound irritated, _**"Do it."**_

"_**Hang on. You stupid chunk of—sending visual now."**_ Thundercracker growled back, not hiding the weary tone.

A small projector rose out of Soundwave's shoulder and instantly a Thundercracker's visual map came into focus right in front of Ironhide. Very slowly, he backed his cannons off a bit to view the holographic display. He could see Sara and Annabelle huddled together on the ground being viewed presumably from the Decepticon's higher vantage point. They appeared unharmed and most definitely alive, just frightened and disheveled. 

"**Display their chemical/bio readouts."** Ironhide demanded, clicking his cannons back.

Soundwave paused. He was ordered not to give anymore. The heat from Ironhide's right cannon seemed to shock his chest grate. Though he could easily deal Ironhide a crushing blow with one of his sound attacks at such a close distance, the Autobot would inevitably get the fatal shot, killing both him and his drones.

Thundercracker snorted, _**"What? We taking orders from Autobots now?"**_

"_**Do it."**_ Soundwave ordered.

Grumbling, Thundercracker's acute visual spectrogram switched on, displaying the internal workings of both humans. Ironhide surveyed it with great intensity. Sara's bio readings showed high levels of stress and expended adrenaline. She was also displaying minor bruising over her body as well as larger ones around her shoulders, but no life-threatening injuries. Annabelle's body temperature was lower than it should have been but she was otherwise unharmed as well. They appeared to be in much better condition than he'd previously guessed but it still didn't pacify the rage threatening to consume his spark.

Boldly, Soundwave deactivated the image, _**"Proof established. Deactivate and disarm weapons."**_

Growling menacingly in his vocalizer, Ironhide looked at both of his cannons—his most prized possessions. He'd never had to face Decepticons without them. They were part of him, as reliable as two fellow Autobot partners in battle. The only time they were truly offline was during maintenance. Ironhide briefly felt torn to actually disarm them. 

"_**Deactivate and disarm or the humans will be terminated."**_ Soundwave demanded darkly.

Ironhide held himself back from knocking the Decepticon into the next county. If he wanted to recover Sara and Annabelle from the Decepticon's clutches alive he had to do the unthinkable.

As one the two monstrous cannons powered down, disappearing into the compartments on Ironhide's massive forearms. Darkening his optics in an almost pained way, Ironhide severed his connection with the weapons and triggered the manual releases that connected them to his arms. A massive gust of pressure and nitrogen gases blew out of Ironhide's arms as both 'holsters' and cannons banged to the ground, leaving his forearms bare. Though he tried not to show it, Ironhide felt his spark twinge hearing his cannons hit the dirt.

It was rare for Soundwave to allow himself to feel much, but he was honestly stunned Ironhide had surrendered his weapons. He also allowed himself a private glitch of relief. The probability of completing his mission now tipped strongly in his favor. Soundwave surveyed the fallen weapons a moment and then Ironhide. He could feel the Autobot's discomfort as well as a strong dose of grief. It eased Soundwave to know the Autobot was clearly out of his depth without his high-powered reassurances. It was a familiar feeling to the communications specialist. When his drones were forcibly separated from him he felt the same insecurities as well as grief for their absence. Soundwave forcefully swatted down the thought from his mainframe, refocusing on the task at hand. 

Ironhide held up his arms forcefully, **"There. Now take me to them!"**

All at once Rumble's voice whined in Soundwave's telepathic pathways, _**"Can I bust him Boss?"**_

"_**Silence, Rumble."**_ Soundwave replied telepathically blocking the pathway.

The drone rerouted to another pathway, _**"Aw, come on Boss! Let me out! I wanna pop him one right in the face!"**_

Soundwave fed the little brawler irritated static as a response before focusing on Ironhide again, _**"Autobot, follow."**_

………

_Earlier back at Autobot Headquarters …_

Will banged against the side of the oil storage tank, shouting at the top of his lungs for a little over thirty minutes before Ratchet heard him.

The Autobot medic didn't quite hear the man until he wandered outside for a break and heard a faint banging coming from the other side of the airfield. Curious, he tuned his audio sensors to the noise and quickly found its source, peering down into the oil tank.

"**Will!"** he exclaimed, thoughtfully reaching in and plucking up the irate human, **"What are you doing in there?"**

Waving his arms wildly, Will shouted, "Ironhide put me in there nearly half an hour ago! Didn't you hear me?"

Ratchet shook his head apologetically, **"I'm sorry Will. We weren't listening for you."** Suddenly he registered what the man had said, **"WHAT? Why did Ironhide put you in there? Where IS he?"**

"I don't know! I've been in that blasted tank!" Will threw up his hands.

The Autobot medic looked around quickly, **"Did he say anything?"**

"Yeah, he got really quiet for about two minutes, like he was listening to something. Then he picked me up, put me in there, and told me he couldn't have anyone following him." Will explained. "Then I heard him transform and drive off."

Ratchet got a very worried look across his face, **"Oh, slag."** Then his expression morphed to anger, **"That bolt-brained chunk of ballistic scrap!"**

"Do you know where he was going?" Will asked hopefully as Ratchet put him down.

The medic shook his dark head, **"Not exactly. But I have a pretty good guess. Come on! We have to tell Optimus."**

….

_In the Sierra Nevada Mountains earlier…_

With their hunger pangs subsided, the two human prisoners felt much more relaxed considering their situation. Annabelle soon became bored, but busied herself by building a small "house" out of sticks, rocks, and pine cones. Sara watched her, marveling how calm the little girl acted even surrounded by so much danger. She kept a wary eye on their Decepticon guard who sat only a few yards away, eyeing their every move with his red optics. After an hour or so of silence, Sara felt the need to speak.

She looked right at Thundercracker, "I…I never did thank you for saving my daughter from the river."

The huge Con's optics shutters angled downward, **"I don't need your gratitude fleshy."** Thundercracker inwardly couldn't grasp why the human was thanking him.

"Well, whether you want it or not, I am obligated to thank you." Sara reasserted.

Thundercracker tipped his head a bit, **"Why? Gratitude is a useless sign of weakness."**

The woman shook her head, "You didn't HAVE to save her."

Growling deeply, **"What are you implying flesh bag?"** the Decepticon leaned forward menacingly. 

Sara shrunk back a bit, trying to choose her words carefully. "I'm not implying anything."

"**OH yes you are! What are you IMPLYING?"** he demanded.

"_Great Sara, just great. You started an argument with a thirty-foot-tall Decepticon who could crush you with one finger!" _Sara berated herself. From his posturing and expression the woman could tell he wasn't about to let her off.

"Nothing. I'm just saying you didn't have to do what you did and I'm thankful that you chose to save her," the blonde gestured nervously.

That seemed to irritate him further, **"You're saying I **_**chose**_** to save your spawn?"**

"Yes?"

His head turned dangerously, giving her a look of anger, **"I only did it because that glitch Starscream would've blamed **_**me **_**for killing a prisoner! **_**Not **_**because I, out of the goodness of my spark, **_**chose**_** to save her!"**

Sara shut her mouth, fearing if she continued the Decepticon would grow even more agitated. She looked away, pretending to be interested in a pine cone. Quite abruptly Thundercracker flashed his afterburners.

"**You think I'm lying!"** he accused.

The woman shook her head furiously, "I didn't say anything!"

Suddenly, Thundercracker's colossal hand swooped down and snatched her right of the ground, bringing her within inches of his optics, **"Don't you lie to me!"** he thundered. **"You were thinking it! **_**Admit it!"**_

Frightened, the woman tried to deviate her gaze from the immense accusing optics, "_Fine! Fine!_ I admit it! Just leave me alone!"

His grip tightened ever so slightly as he jabbed his other finger at her, **"I'm not weak! You **_**got**_** that? What I did was for my own benefit, NOT hers and NOT yours!"**

In that instant, Sara became very angry. She was tired of being treated like an insignificant bug. She was tired of being in constant fear for her daughter's safety. She was tired of being abused.

The woman narrowed her eyes at his, "If you're NOT weak then why do you bully creatures not even a quarter of your size?"

His optic shutters swiped over his optics.

She leaned her torso over the edge of his fist and clenched her teeth, "If you're NOT weak, then why do you take orders from a complete egomaniac?"

The woman cried out minutely as his metal tightened around her, his voice rasping with fury, **"Why you insolent little **_**insect**_**!"**

Even though his crushing grip was hurting her, Sara spat the last of what she had to say, "If you're NOT weak then why do you take that kind of abuse from Starscream?"

She waited for her captor to mercilessly crush her, but surprisingly his grip lessened. His red optics bore into her, still flashing with anger.

"You're bigger than him. Why do you let him push you around?" Sara asked brazenly.

Opening his hand, Thundercracker lightly tossed the woman, sending her rolling across the ground.

"Mommy!" Annabelle cried, rushing over to her.

The woman winced, the wind driven from her. She regained her breath slowly and stared harshly at the Decepticon. He wasn't looking at her.

"You…never answered my question. Why?" she gasped.

The big blue Con ignored her, yet he was tossing the question around his mainframe. Why did he take it? He took it because without the Decepticons, without their cause, he was useless. His life had no purpose. If he left the Decepticons what would he have? Nothing. But did the Decepticons HAVE a purpose anymore without Megatron leading them? Sure, Megatron commanded respect through brutality and threats, but he at least had a plan that made sense. Starscream led for the sake of power. Did that make their cause null? Was Megatron's leadership the only thing that kept the Decepticon ranks moving and filled him with some kind of purpose?

Then he began inputting the question deeper into his logic circuits. Starscream's leadership didn't give him purpose…it diminished him. But what could he do about it? Starscream was ruthless, he was conniving, and he was the Decepticon leader by rank. Would defying and overthrowing his 'leader' kill his sense of purpose indefinitely? If the Decepticons ceased to exist would he _have_ a purpose? 

Somehow this primitive, insignificant, flesh creature had struck him in his most vulnerable of flaws: self-doubt.

_**[Authors Note: Don't cry from the tension! Actual, no BS, Ironhide vs Decepticon action to come in my next chapter :P Get your tickets ready!**_


	21. First Energon

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

_**Tickets please! Sorry this took so long. I've been swamped with tons of other writing assignments and haven't had time to write for fun lately. Not to mention action chapters take me A LOT longer to come up with and write than "fuzzy" chapters. Thank you all for being patient, so here she is. Wear protective goggles…metal shrapnel with fly.**_

**Tinman **

"**Chapter 21: First Energon"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Near the mountains…_

From his vantage point, Barricade could see the dust kicked up by Soundwave and Ironhide's vehicle modes in the valley below. Barricade narrowed his quadruple optics in befuddlement. That Autobot was willingly following Soundwave and according to Soundwave he'd surrendered his cannons without a single shot from either one. All to preserve the lives of two insignificant, human flesh-bags? It didn't make sense. Why would that old slaggard surrender for such a stupid reason? He was going to get off-lined just to save them. Barricade could perhaps understand if the old Autobot was risking his aft for another Autobot, but for two puny flesh creatures? It was insane! It was ridiculous! Then again, maybe the rust bucket was just as mad as the rumors made him out to be.

Unhurried, Barricade transformed into his cop car mode and trailed the two, waiting for the signal from Starscream. He just couldn't believe a plan conceived by that power-hungry Seeker was actually working. However, the plan was only half complete. Actually taking Ironhide down would prove difficult, cannons or not.

...

_On a mountain peak…_

Starscream sat on the crest of a mountain, surveying the rolling landscape before him. His mind boggled at the vast quantities of energy resources this organic mud-ball had to offer. When he finished with the Autobots on this planet, he'd siphon all the energy the Earth contained and head back to Cybertron with his troops, where his reign over the Decepticon forces would allow him to conquer the known universe. Megatron's name would pale next to his, a forgotten relic taken down by the puny flesh creatures. While he, Starscream, would have dominion over all he surveyed, striking fear into his enemies at the very mention of his name.

The jet mech smiled to himself. _**"Yes, yes I like the idea of that. Starscream…the terrifying Ruler of the Universe."**_

Perhaps when he ruled the universe he could have a nice metal planet constructed for himself, filled with minions and femmes.

His fantasizing processors were cut off, _**"Barricade to Starscream. I see Soundwave and he's leading the Autobot, Ironhide. They can't be more than fifteen kilometers from the attack zone."**_

Narrowing his optic shutters Starscream acknowledged the update, _**"Very good Barricade."**_ In mere milliseconds he relayed his attack plan to the scout and then fed his other orders to the other Decepticons.

He focused on Thundercracker's signal a moment. _**"Thundercracker, you will bring the humans to the following coordinates. Make sure that Autobot gets a good look at them. I want him to know I have the advantage."**_ he commanded.

"_**Acknowledged**_**,**_**"**_ Thundercracker replied with no amount of excitement.

Starscream's voice lowered, _**"And when I order it, you will get rid of them."**_

Gracefully, the jet leaped off the mountain and ignited his thrusters, soaring off into the sky. Events were falling into place just as he had planned.

…

Something was happening, Sara could almost sense it. Thundercracker was sitting perfectly still, staring off into the distance as if he were listening for something. Noticing the Decepticon's brief preoccupation, Sara discretely stuffed a rock into the band of her jeans and covered it with her shirt.

After a moment or two, Thundercracker leaned forward and rose up to his full impressive height.

He mimicked Starscream in a derogatory voice,__**"'Bring the humans.' he says. Stupid, pompous scrap head. What do I look like? A prisoner transport vessel?"**

The big Con glanced down at the humans. His face plates grated as he grimaced, realizing what bringing the prisoners entailed. Thundercracker didn't want to put the humans in his cockpit. It was unnatural and disgusting even thinking of little fleshies squirming around in his chest. The Seeker felt it was enough just touching them with his hands, but putting them in his cockpit was unacceptable! Then, he was expected to terminate them. While the task itself was as easy as dropping a foot, Thundercracker had reservations. Terminating such helpless creatures seemed beneath an accomplished warrior such as himself. Tell him to terminate an Autobot, no problem. But being ordered to execute a couple puny humans was just insulting.

He shook his head, dismissing his own thoughts as he transformed into his chosen earth mode of an F-22 Raptor, the same as Starscream, except blue in color.

Distastefully, he opened his cockpit and growled, **"Get in, fleshies."** Sara hesitated which made the big jet's afterburners erupt with angry flame, **"That wasn't a request. Get in NOW."**

Sara picked up Annabelle and approached the jet slowly, noticing the height of the jet was too much for either of them to climb without a ladder.

"How are we supposed to get in if we can't reach?" Sara inquired.

The blue jet Con growled, resentfully folding his landing gear so his entire front half and cockpit rested on the ground. Sara swallowed hard and reluctantly sat Annabelle on the edge of the open cockpit, knowing they had no choice but to obey, no matter how terrifying the thought of climbing inside a Decepticon seemed. Sara pulled herself up and settled into the cockpit. Immediately, she felt the seat beneath her tighten like a muscle.

Thundercracker's deep voice rumbled with disgust from all around her, **"Ugh. Don't you even THINK about touching anything you squirming little flesh bag."**

Ignoring his hostility, Sara brought Annabelle down in her lap just as the glass slammed down over them. Thundercracker lifted straight up off the ground sending a shudder and a loud roaring through the cockpit. Annabelle's eyes widened as the landscape rose higher and higher.

"We fly mommy! We fly!" she whispered excitedly.

Sara was not so thrilled with the idea. Had the jet been anything BUT a Decepticon this flight might have proved exhilarating.

She faked a smile, trying not to damper her daughter's calm mood with the severity of their situation, "Yeah, Annie. We're flying."

Thundercracker hovered just above the tallest trees, assessing his bearings before he ignited his thrusters and flew north. Both of his human passengers were pushed back into the seat as he increased speed.

"Where are you taking us?" Sara boldly asked as they climbed higher in the sky.

The jet didn't respond.

Angered, the blonde woman rapped the monitor in front of her with her knuckles, "Hey! Where are you taking us?"

"**DON'T touch that!"** Thundercracker snarled, his voice lowering with menace.

The Decepticon suddenly sped up and executed a triple barrel roll in less than two seconds, throwing his riders harshly against his interior.

Sara felt her stomach curl up her throat under the nauseating maneuver and Annabelle screamed loudly.

The monitors in front of both of them flashed with each syllable of Thundercracker's voice. **"Keep that runt quiet!"** he threatened.

The woman scowled, "Well don't fly crazy and she will be!"

"**I **_**warned**_** you not to touch anything." **

Sara closed her eyes and sighed, trying to tame her temper, "I only wanted to know where you were taking us."

"**Anywhere I want. Now switch off."** the Con replied brusquely.

Annabelle whimpered, nuzzling into her mother's chest for security. Sara glanced out the cockpit window viewing the masses of clouds they were slicing through. Tears welled up in her eyes. She just wanted this nightmare to end.

Suddenly a blur of blackish purple screamed inches above Thundercracker's top making him flinch downward and both humans inside him yelp.

"**HEY! Slag it Warp! Watch it!"** the blue jet cursed aloud, making both Sara and Annabelle cover their ears under his huge voice.

Skywarp's derisive laughter filled his communication line, _**"Just seeing if you were awake, T.C."**_

Thundercracker grumbled peevishly.

The blackish-purple jet wheeled around and suddenly disappeared in a blur. Out of thin air Skywarp reappeared on Thundercracker's left, briefly banging his wing tip against his comrade's.

"_**You ready to bust up that Autobot?"**_ he asked with vigor.

Internally, Thundercracker smiled, _**"I'm always ready to bust Autobots."**_

Skywarp flipped over on his back right over Thundercracker so their cockpits were mere feet from each other. _**"Oh, fritzing disgusting! You've got those fleshies inside you."**_

"_**Yeah. I swear I'm going to feed Starscream his own wings for this."**_ Thundercracker growled bitterly.

Skywarp just laughed, _**"You know what would be really fun?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You should eject those fleshies in the atmosphere. I'll bet they'd explode like little organic bombs."**_ Skywarp chuckled darkly.

Thundercracker grimaced, _**"Ugh. That's revolting."**_

Skywarp suddenly ignited his thrusters and sped forward, _**"Well at least give them a good ride, transport vessel!"**_

"_**Why you stupid slagging…"**_ the blue jet hissed, blasting flame from his thrusters in a more powerful surge of speed.

Annabelle screamed and Sara winced as the G-forces slammed them deep into the pilot seat. The trees and the sky blurred into incoherent streaks of color as Thundercracker chased after Skywarp. A huge blasting boom nearly deafened both of them as the Decepticon easily broke the sound-barrier and overtook the blackish purple Seeker. He rolled right, slamming his wing against Skywarp's back.

"_**Call ME a 'transport vessel' will you?"**_ he barked, finishing out the barrel roll until he was on Skywarp's left.

The blackish jet suddenly shouted out loud, **"Hey! Hey! Save it for that slagger Ironhide!"**

Sara faintly heard Skywarp through the glass and her head perked. _Ironhide?_ ……

_Minutes later…_

Soundwave continued to lead Ironhide at a steady pace, almost too steady. Ironhide didn't like it. They were out in an open valley with mountains to the North and West and forest in between all of it. He knew being out in the open was a horrible position for a ground mech to be in when facing flying opponents like Starscream. Ironhide had no way of knowing how many Decepticons he was about to face. He knew Starscream, Barricade, and Soundwave with his drones for sure, but there could be more. Ironhide kept all this sensors attuned for any sign of ambush.

Hard as he tried to focus, the thought of Annabelle and Sara distracted his mainframe. He hoped they were still alive, and if so, he hoped he would be able to hold off the Decepticons long enough for them to escape. The very thought of the two females coming to harm made his processors surge with fear and rage. He'd extinguish every last one of the Decepticons involved with their kidnapping—cannons or not.

Suddenly, without warning, Soundwave's hood and doors flew open, ejecting Rumble, Ravage, and Laserbeak. Transforming in midair, Laserbeak took to the sky, while Rumble and Ravage launched off of Soundwave's roof, landing right on Ironhide's hood. Startled by the sudden ambush of little Cons, Ironhide swerved to the left in an attempt to throw off the miniature menaces.

"**ARG! Get off of me you little pests!"** he shouted.

Ravage had already sunk his fangs into the _Topkick's_ grill guard while Rumble formed his fists into pile-drivers. Though small, Rumble could hit just as hard as a full-size Decepticon and even harder with his pile-drivers. Reacting instantly, Ironhide slammed on his brakes, throwing the humanoid Con off of his hood and rolling in the dirt. Ravage dug in his claws and hung onto Ironhide's hood. The panther mech snarled, ripped a nasty set of gouges in his armor, and reached into the spaces between the _Topkick's_ grill, trying to get at any vital wiring it concealed. Ironhide reacted quickly. Pushing hard with his rear tires, the Autobot _Topkick_ threw his back end into the air, executing a nosegrind on his front. Ravage tried to jump away, but his back legs smashed under Ironhide's merciless weight. The cyber-panther squealed in a horrible metallic pitch as the Autobot flipped over him, transforming and landing skillfully on his feet.

Ironhide spun around to dispatch the wounded drone, but a hot red laser blast struck his plated shoulders. He ducked, just as Laserbeak swooped over his head, screeching. The black Autobot lifted his arms instinctually, forgetting his cannons were no longer attached.

"**Slag."** he hissed, throwing down his arms with frustration.

He hated fighting little drones. Larger Decepticons he could handle, but these tiny Cons could scurry into any nook and cranny in his frame and really screw up his key circuitry. Not to mention they fought with a swarming mentality, attacking all at once in all directions to overwhelm much larger opponents.

In that instant a silvery blue dervish sprung toward his face, shouting loudly, **"TAKE THIS, AUTOBOT SCUM!"**

Ironhide threw up his arms for protection as Rumble tried to slam his pile drivers into his face. Luckily, he was quick enough and Rumble only managed to dent his wrist armor. Sparks flew under the precise strikes, making Ironhide wince. The little Con skillfully landed on Ironhide's protecting arm and hopped from it onto the Autobot's shoulder, again attempting to hit his head. Ironhide threw his shoulder down and forward, knocking Rumble off-balance. The little brawler made vicious swipes at his head, but missed as he fell off the Autobot's shoulder. Somehow Rumble reformed one of his hands and caught the truck bumper protruding from Ironhide's sternum to stop his fall.

Like plucking up a persistent bug, Ironhide grabbed the Con's pile-driver and ripped him off of his chest. Rumble growled and swung his free fist, still attempting to get at the Autobot.

"**Let me go! You'll pay for this you old scrap head!"** Rumble snarled.

The whoosh of a flying engine made Ironhide wheel around, only to be struck again by Laserbeak's merciless strafing run. He growled with pain, staggering back as the condor mech zoomed over his head again. Ironhide's blue optics narrowed dangerously at the flying drone. In an instant he reared back the hand that held Rumble and with a mighty heave, chucked the miniature Con at Laserbeak.

"**LOOK OUT!"** Rumble screamed crashing headlong into Laserbeak's back and sending them both spiraling to the ground.

Much to Ironhide's surprise, Soundwave's alt form skidded to a halt beneath the falling drones.

"_**Rumble, Laserbeak, return!"**_ the monotone voice ordered loudly.

In mid-fall both drones transformed back into their storage mode and disappeared through a compartment on the Balkan's roof. Simultaneously, the bluish gray vehicle unfurled. Soundwave landed skillfully in a crouched position, one hand out in front for balance. His crimson visor flashed.

Ironhide didn't wait for the Decepticon to strike. Charging headlong, Ironhide lowered his shoulder and slammed into the mech. In an instant, the bluish Con dug his feet into the ground, absorbing the impact and stopping Ironhide's rough charge. Soundwave grabbed Ironhide's shoulder and drove his knee joint straight into the plating over the Autobot's Spark. The black mech hissed, falling back to clench his ringing chest plates.

Before Ironhide could recover a black and white blur slammed into his metal ankles, throwing him off balance. Arms spiraling to maintain his equilibrium, the Autobot let loose a roar of pain as jagged metal claws buried deeply into his chest armor. Barricade's quadruple, red optics bored into the larger mech's, as he drove the Autobot back, forcing his razor claws deeper to find the Spark casing.

"**How's it feel, Autobot?"** Barricade growled.

Ironhide's optics flashed brighter. With a mighty swing of his arm, the black mech bashed the side of the cop car's head, throwing bits of silver metal into the air. Barricade snarled in pain, but stubbornly clamped his hydraulic hands firmly into Ironhide's chassis, refusing to let go as Energon began to leak out. The weapons specialist reversed the strike, belting the other side of the Con's jagged face. Again and again Ironhide swung his arm, sending face shrapnel tinkling to the dirt until Barricade finally released him and collapsed. His crimson optics flickered, trying feebly to remain on—until a black and silver foot stomped down in the middle of his back, severing the connection from his mainframe to his legs. The Con groaned gutturally until his optics dimmed.

"**It feels **_**good**_**, Decepticon."** Ironhide replied just as a horrible vibration rocked his circuits.

Ironhide bent over holding his crested head. His circuits shivered, his plating rang with a metallic keen, and his optics flickered on and off sporadically. Though the din, the Autobot could make out Soundwave's distorted image a few meters away, the crimson visor dominating the obscure blob of color. The pain was horrendous, like his very baser components were shaking themselves apart under the powerful sound assault. Ironhide was built to sustain untold amounts of physical punishment, but sound was not something his tough hide and delicate sensors could withstand for long. He dropped to his knees, desperate to escape the sound, until a new sound broke through—the sound of jet engines.


	22. Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 22: Protector"**

**By Leah Wood**

Ironhide couldn't see the jets, but his heavily assaulted audio sensors just made out their distinct roar bearing down on his position. The Autobot tried to focus, desperate to distinguish where the attack would originate. That's when his sight began to warp and distort, changing colors and twisting all shapes into dizzying vortexes. Ironhide's equilibrium was completely off kilter. He didn't even know where the ground and the sky were anymore as Soundwave's horrendous attack brought him crashing to his knees.

"**Slag you to the Pit, Soundwave."** he hissed, holding his head to vainly block out the sound.

Nearby, Soundwave made a slow circle around Ironhide, never diverting the amplifier on his helmet crest from the Autobot. Only when he stood beside Ravage's squirming, broken body did he relent.

Ironhide expelled a massive gust of relieved pressure from his vents when the sound finally stopped. His audio receptors rung terribly, throwing off his vision focus as well. Eventually, his whole body stopped vibrating long enough for him to relocate the Decepticon. Soundwave held Ravage in his hands, his visor scanning the broken drone repeatedly. The panther mech rattled gently, and then moaned when his master prodded his crumpled back legs. Without a word, Soundwave opened his chest compartment and placed his drone inside, facing Ironhide again.

The Autobot ground his jaw pistons as he rose up. Jet engines blasted loudly overhead and before Ironhide could blink Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream landed gracefully in their bipedal forms, surrounding him. Ironhide's optics darted with caution, trying to keep his sensors locked on the four large Decepticons just in case they decided to attack from all sides. None of them made a move.

Starscream viewed the scene a moment, giving Barricade's still form a kick with his foot, **"Worthless ground-roller."**

"_**Barricade still functional."**_ Soundwave proclaimed.

"**Well he's worthless now."** the jet Con spat focusing on Ironhide.

Skywarp had a maniacally pleased smirk on his face. **"Look at that, the mighty Ironhide without a cannon on his arms."**

Ironhide directed a nasty glare at the black jet. Of all the Decepticon Seekers, other than Starscream, he hated that teleporting slaggard the most—always disappearing and attacking from behind like a coward. Real mechs faced their opponents head on and didn't use dirty, underhanded tricks. He would truly enjoy ripping that glitch's wings off.

"**I won't need cannons to beat you Decepti-bums."** he growled.

Ironhide's gaze instantly directed to Thundercracker and the two humans locked securely in his chest cockpit. His sensors went wild, scanning both Sara and Annabelle through the glass several yards away. For the briefest instant Ironhide's spark throbbed, relieved his two charges remained alive and relatively unharmed. Now he just had to get them out of there without harming either one of them.

……….

When Thundercracker transformed Sara and Annabelle were folded at a downward angle. Amazingly the transformation didn't crush them since the Seeker's cockpit didn't undergo any major shifting other than folding downward and sliding into the center of his chest. Sara held Annabelle tightly, bracing her feet against the metal "floor" so they wouldn't face-plant into the cockpit glass. She was about to curse the Con when through the glass she saw Ironhide standing before them.

The woman's heart lightened, a brief joy consuming her. But it was short-lived when she noticed Ironhide's missing cannons. Where were his cannons? Why were they missing? Then her heart thudded to the bottom of her chest cavity like a lead weight when she noticed how outnumbered her family guardian was. Four Decepticons against one Autobot—terrible odds.

"Ironhide Mommy! IRONHIDE!" Annabelle pointed excitedly. "Ironhide save us, Mommy!"

"Shh." Sara shushed her daughter, trying to hear the argument outside.

….

Ironhide's relief vaporized as his temper scorched the casing of his spark.

His bright optics flashed as his shoulders rolled forward menacingly, **"YOU!" **he took a step at Thundercracker,** "Release them NOW and I'll **_**let**_** you leave in one piece."**

Starscream immediately made his presence known, making a nasty screeching hiss, **"YOU will address me, Autobot! Not my underlings."**

Ironhide inclined his horned head, **"I've complied with your demands so release Sara and Annabelle now!" **

"**You are in no position to order me, Autobot," **Starscream sneered,** "The flesh creatures are inconsequential. They've done their job of luring you here and making you disarm, now they are even more worthless."**

The veteran Autobot knew exactly where he was going. A Decepticon like Starscream didn't just ignore things he deemed worthless, he dispatched them with no mercy.

Ironhide narrowed his optics disdainfully at the jet leader, **"What, Starscream? Can't take me disarmed? You STILL need hostages?"** Narrowing his blue optics, Ironhide let a small smirk cross his mouth, **"I never recall **_**Megatron**_** needing hostages when facing one unarmed Autobot."**

As the veteran predicted, Starscream lowered his head dangerously, null rays lit with a dull whine. Starscream never could take being compared to Megatron, especially when his former leader outshined him in every possible way.

"**You'll **_**pay**_** for that you rusted scrap pile."** he hissed.

Starscream didn't even have to vocalize his order. Skywarp bulled into Ironhide like a train, sending shudders clear into the ground when they collided. The black Autobot growled deeply, barring him off with both arms. Tearing up the ground with his feet, Ironhide suddenly bent his body backward, throwing Skywarp over his right shoulder. In an instant he turned on Thundercracker and grasped the Con's forearms. The cannons on Thundercracker's forearms lit up with heat, ready to aim them at any part Ironhide presented.

The black Autobot growled deeply, piercing the Con with the most dangerous look, a murderous gaze.

"**RELEASE THEM!"** he thundered, shoving the bigger mech back a step.

……

Sara screamed when Thundercracker and Ironhide became locked in combat. It was like experiencing a plane wreck mixed with a truck pile-up. The bang of metal on metal nearly shattered her eardrums as the fight began. Annabelle screamed in horror, bawling as every violent movement made them strike the cockpit interior. Sara could only hold her daughter close, hoping her body would shield her from the violent struggle.

"_Please, Ironhide. Hurry."_ she pleaded too quiet to be heard amid the cacophony of battle.

……..

Thundercracker snarled and extended his battle claws, slashing at the Autobot and throwing him back a few steps. Before Ironhide could charge again, Skywarp landed a solid kick in his back, throwing him to the ground. Grunting in pain, Ironhide managed to roll onto his feet in a fighting stance, facing the blackish purple Con.

"**Come on, Decepticon."** he snarled, balling his metal fists.

Skywarp smirked and charged, claws flared. Readying himself, Ironhide squared up his body for a powerful punch straight at Skywarp's left optic, but just as the Seeker came inches from his strike he disappeared in a blur. Ironhide lunged forward, hitting nothing but air.

"**Oh sla—** Ironhide didn't finish his curse as Skywarp reappeared behind him and planted a boot straight across the back of his head.

His optics flickered only briefly as he stumbled forward. **"Slaggard! Fight me like a REAL mech!"**

Suddenly the Decepticon appeared in front of him again, smashing a fist into Ironhide's face, **"Can I help it if you're too old and slow to catch me, Autobot?"**

Leaping into the air, Skywarp transformed into his jet mode and Thundercracker followed suit, blasting up into the sky. The pair wheeled around in perfect sync, mere inches apart. In one choreographed swoop they dove toward the ground, and zoomed straight for Ironhide. Ironhide braced himself, but there was no way to dodge the jet Cons. They slammed into the Autobot with untold tons of force, gouging their wingtips into the plating under Ironhide's arms, and soaring upward, towing him between them. Ironhide's pain receptors erupted, crackling nastily as the jet wings, coupled with the weight of his own body, tore into his armor.

"**Let's take 'im for a little ride, TC!"** Skywarp cackled with glee, climbing high and fast.

Thundercracker laughed back, **"I wonder if we can teach a ground bot to fly?"**

Both jets rolled gracefully in a wide upside down arc, throwing Ironhide in a tight circle and cutting his armor even more.

"**Aw, come on TC. He'll **_**never**_** learn how to fly unless we let him spread his own wings!"** Skywarp shouted darkly.

……..

Sara was on the verge of panic seeing Ironhide being hauled into the sky by the two cruel jet Cons. If she didn't do something they'd kill him. Reacting instantly, she reached into the band of her jeans and pulled out the softball-sized rock she'd hidden. She shielded Annabelle's eyes, gripping the slightly pointed weapon.

"Let him go!" Sara rasped slamming the point of the rock into the glassy radar panel in front of her.

The screen cracked and the whole panel flashed with an electric charge. She grit her teeth and slammed the rock into the panel again, this time shattering the glassy "radar screen" She felt the entire cockpit contort and tense around her.

……..

Thundercracker suddenly flinched, falling back with a roar of pain. The blue Con's retreat pulled his wing out of Ironhide's plating. His wingman Skywarp spun off balance to bear all of the Autobot's weight.

"**SLAG, TC! What's wrong with you?"** the black jet cursed, unable to maintain a straight flight-path while carrying Ironhide.

Seeing his chance, Ironhide reached up and grabbed Warp's wing. Then, he reached around his back and gripped something under a panel in his back. Before Skywarp could react, Ironhide stuffed a rounded metal orb into the jet's cockpit. The Con tried to transform, but only got half-way before the orb flashed, coating Skywarp's top with a bluish white substance. The Con instantaneously froze in mid-transformation. His head was barely jutting from under his plating, but his visible optics widened at Ironhide.

"**Liquid Nitrogen Bombs?"** he rasped through a clenched, frozen mandible, "**Soundwave said you were unarmed!"**

The Con began to plummet and still Ironhide smirked into his optics, "**They don't call me a weapons specialist just for my cannons, Decepticon."**

Skywarp screamed falling straight for the mountains below, **"SLAG YOU AUTOBOT!"**

Giving a satisfied grunt, Ironhide turned himself around and pointed his body toward Thundercracker several hundred feet below. The jet was still hovering in midair but it wobbled disjointedly. Ironhide was on Thundercracker in an instant, one foot on each wing and a hand gripping his jet nose.

The blue Con grunted under the extra weight, trying to think straight amid the intense pain emanating from his cockpit. He wasn't sure what was causing the pain, but it hurt worse than anything he'd experienced over the past century. His equilibrium was all out of whack so maintaining his hover was a challenge in itself without Ironhide riding his alt form.

Suddenly, Ironhide clenched the edge of Thundercracker's cockpit and forced it open, tearing the glass and metal free. The Decepticon roared in agony and started to transform just as Ironhide fetched the two small humans out. Thundercracker rolled over, throwing Ironhide off of him. He tried to straighten himself out and fire at the offending Autobot, but his transformation stopped. A horrible pang shot down the length of his wings and chest. Thundercracker felt as if some of the mechanisms in his chest were being jammed by something. Somehow, he maintained his thruster control as he haphazardly tried to land his hunched aching form.

……….

"**AAARG! Those incompetent fools!"** Starscream ranted, viewing the shift in the aerial battle above, **"I guess if I want an Autobot terminated I have to do it myself."**

He pointed a claw at Soundwave who was attempting some quick repairs on Barricade's badly damaged form. **"Leave that worthless junk pile. We have an Autobot to offline."**

Soundwave's hands were in the middle of a delicate soldering, _**"Negative."**_

"**WHAT? You defy ME?"** Starscream screeched, lifting his null ray.

"_**Proceeding to reassemble sensory mobility relays. Odds of survival high if I continue, odds…"**_

Starscream fired a shot near Soundwave's leg, **"Does it **_**look**_** like I care what happens to that broken ground glitch? OBEY ME! I am your leader!"**

The communications officer quickly finished his solder and stood up, _**"As you command."**_

In an instant both of them shot off into the sky.

…….

Ironhide held Sara and Annabelle with both hands, relief smothering his Spark even though wind shrieked through his plating as the unforgiving ground yawed up at them. Every pathway in his mainframe flooded with sudden panic. He knew the impact in his robot form would inevitably kill both humans. They weren't going to die, not if he had anything to say about it. Quickly he shifted Sara and Annabelle to a particular spot on his upper arm.

"**Hang on to me!"** Ironhide shouted.

Sara closed her eyes and in an instant Ironhide transformed into his truck form, leaving her clutching the inside of his open door. With a quick slam the truck door shoved both girls into the safety of the cab. Sara gasped frenetically, rubbing panicked hands all over Annabelle's back and hair before lowering her eyes to the floor.

"**Both of you move to the center of my cab!"** Ironhide's voice commanded.

The woman couldn't move.

"Oh God, oh God…" she whimpered, realizing the inevitable crash-landing as the sky blurred outside the windows.

"**Sara, MOVE!"** Ironhide rasped with urgency.

Sara remained where she was.

Bulging like muscle, the seat rolled the females into the center of the cab.

Ironhide's deep voice lowered in a consoling way, **"It's all right. I won't let anything happen to you."**

The ground drew closer.

Sara's eyes widened when suddenly the entire cab began to rearrange itself around both her and Annabelle. Parts of the leather seat folded over and around them, encasing them in a tight padded box. Claustrophobia gripped Sara as the soft leather compressed them both until movement was not possible. Her heart raced as did her breathing.

Ironhide's voice came again, **"Get ready!"**

Time seemed to stall.

……..

Ironhide faced the ground with his "truck bed", trying to fall vertical and keep as much of him between the ground and his humans as possible. His undercarriage and back bumper shifted until a pair of thrusters formed. Though he couldn't truly fly with the thrusters they enabled him to slow his descent and maneuver in the air. Such thrusters came in handy when traveling through space, but were nowhere near the caliber of the Seekers' who were built for fast, aerial combat. Blue flame erupted in the thrusters as the unyielding ground loomed menacingly from below.

Suddenly, the distinct scream of a jet pierced the air and Ironhide spotted Starscream blasting toward him from below followed at a distance by Soundwave. The falling _Topkick_ righted itself to face the dangerous F-22. Muzzle flash flickered from the jet, sending a hail of "bullets" and laser bolts straight into Ironhide's armor. Wincing as a few lucky shots pierced his tough hide, Ironhide opened a panel near his right headlight.

"**COME ON, STARSCREAM YOU COWARD! LET'S SEE WHAT YOUR MAINFRAME LOOKS LIKE!"** he bellowed, goading the Con.

Starscream barreled toward him at an unprecedented speed, his null cannons heating up for a death blow. When the Decepticon came within a few hundred yards of him Ironhide ejected another metal orb from the space near his headlight. Starscream's radar detected it and he tried to roll right, but the projectile exploded with a blindening flash. Starscream's radar suddenly went black, leaving him flying blind.

Screaming, the jet Con rolled away, just barely missing Ironhide with a last-ditch shot from his null ray. Ironhide scanned for Soundwave but he couldn't find the elusive Con.

But Ironhide didn't have time to think about the missing Decepticon. He repositioned his thrusters again, trying to slow his fall. He could feel Sara and Annabelle encased securely within his newly reformed cab. He'd bear the full brunt of the impact and none of the energy would transfer into the soft cushions surrounding his family. His thrusters helped, but not fully. Ironhide braced himself. With a mighty bang, the _Topkick_ hit the ground, rolling wildly end over end across the ground, tearing up the dirt and denting the black plating until it came to a stop on its top several yards from the treeline.

…….

Sara and Annabelle could feel the movement and hear the horrendous sounds of the crash. Both of them screamed, yet the impact didn't jar either of them nor harm them in any way. The soft black leather pressed them firmly in place until at last all movement stopped. Like a muscle relaxing, the leather retreated from them, allowing them to move. Yet, they were still encased in the protective cushy "box".

Annabelle was crying, trembling uncontrollably as was Sara. The shock of it was just oppressive. But, they were alive.

Eventually, Sara reached out with concern, patting the leather next to her, "Ironhide? Are you all right?"

Silence.

Sara slapped the leather harder, "Ironhide?"

Still no response.

Panic gripped the woman as she set Annabelle next to her, "Oh my God. Ironhide! Ironhide answer me! Are you all right?"

A deep groan filled her ears and she let loose a gust of a sigh. "Ironhide?"

"**Oh…Primus."** he rasped.

"Are you all right?" she asked even though his tone clearly indicated he was in pain.

"**I hurt. Are you both all right?"** he asked with concern.

Sara wiped tears from her face, "We're fine."

Slowly, the leather box unfolded and Ironhide opened his door, **"Hurry. Before they circle around."**

Shakily the two females crawled out of the upside down Topkick, which immediately transformed with great effort when they stood clear. Ironhide was on his side as he slowly propped himself up with his hands. Sara could see the massive dents and gouges in his plating as well as a luminescent glowing substance covering his sides.

Sara tried to touch him, but his hand barred her, **"No. If that Energon touches your skin it will hurt you."**

The woman immediately related the Energon to blood. Ironhide was indeed hurt and she wanted to help him. "Just tell me what I can do to help you."

Ironhide directed his optics at her and Annabelle, a faint smile crossing his face. His optics flickered. **"Don't worry about me. I've been banged up worse than this."**

"But you're hurt! Let me help you." Sara protested.

"**No! Sara, if you want to help me, take Annabelle and run as fast as you can **_**that**_** way."** he pointed into the trees.

"What? No! We won't leave you here. We're going together!" the woman objected.

Ironhide shook his great head, **"If I go with you the Decepticons will follow. It's ME they want. They won't go after you if I stay here."**

Still crying, Annabelle grabbed his forefinger with both hands, tugging vainly, "Come on Ironhide!"

The black Autobot smiled, as he would only do for Annabelle. His other fingers curled around the child, gently stroking her back.

"**It'll be all right Annabelle. Go with your mother and run as far as you can. Can you do that for ole Ironhide?"** he asked in his gentlest voice.

Hiccupping with a wet, red face, Annabelle nodded, "You…you come too?"

Ironhide's optics darted briefly to Sara, **"I'll be right behind you, Annabelle." **

Sara knew he was lying. He was going to stay and fight the Decepticons. She took Annabelle's hand and opened her mouth to speak, but Ironhide gently nudged them toward the trees with the back of his hand.

"**Go! Run! Get as far as you can and don't you **_**dare**_** stop!"** he urged, painfully rising to his feet.

Sara and Annabelle began running into the trees. Annabelle craned her head backward, slowing down.

"Come on Ironhide! Come on!" she called back.

But the big black Autobot just turned away, moving in the opposite direction.

"No! Wrong way! Wrong way!" the little girl shouted, trying to run back.

Sara retained her grasp on her daughter's hand, "No! Annabelle he said to run! We have to run!"

"Ironhide!" Annabelle shouted loudly.

…….

Ironhide had to override his urges to follow them. Annabelle calling his name was enough to shred his spark right inside its casing. His optics flickered a moment but he set his jaw and faced the sky for his enemies. They would pay for what they'd done and he wouldn't let them get their hands on Annabelle and Sara as long as he was online. If it was HIM they wanted, they'd get him


	23. Going for Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 23: Going for Help"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Several miles away…_

The signal was faint, but close. Bumblebee roared across the valley taking full advantage of his high-performance _Camaro_ engine. His speed was key to his role as a scout, being able to outrun the other Autobots and get the first glimpse of what dangers or advantages lay ahead.

"Are we getting close, Bee?" Will asked with agitation.

The tenor voice of the yellow mech replied, **"I'm just picking up a trace of Ironhide's signal. But yeah, it's close."**

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, shouldn't the signal be strong or something?"

"**I can't say. His signal might be weak because he's hurt or…"** the scout's voice faded.

All at once, Will noticed a shiny glint straight ahead, "What's that?"

Bumblebee felt panic spark his wires. It was Ironhide, it had to be. The signal was emanating from the glint.

"_**Bumblebee to Optimus." **_

"_**Go ahead Bumblebee. Did you find Ironhide?"**_

The _Camaro's_ voice twinged with dread, _**"I…I think so. Visual confirmation in five seconds."**_

Will was tense too. Whatever was making the glint was obviously metal and large. The soldier held his breath until Bumblebee stopped. Quickly, Will jumped out and his eyes widened. There on the ground were Ironhide's monstrous cannons.

"What the Hell? Aren't these Ironhide's cannons?" Will asked, unable to believe he was staring at them alone.

Bumblebee transformed and observed the fallen weapons, carefully hefting one up, **"Definitely."**

"_**What have you found Bumblebee?"**_ Optimus asked over his channel.

"_**Well, we found both of Ironhide's cannons, but not Ironhide."**_ the scout explained._**"They must've been giving off the weak signal I've been following."**_

Ratchet's voice broke in, _**"His cannons are OFF? Do you see signs of a struggle? Blown up debris? Fallen trees? Huge impact holes?"**_

Bumblebee's wide acute optics surveyed the area, _**"No, nothing. It's as if he just…left them."**_

"_**Ironhide wouldn't just LEAVE his cannons, especially not when facing Decepticons!"**_ Ratchet barked.

"_**Well they're lying **__**right **__**here."**_ Bumblebee insisted.

Ratchet cursed in Cybertronian. _**"Optimus! We've got to get to him before he does something REALLY extreme."**_

Optimus grunted in agreement, _**"Are you picking up his signal beyond the cannons?"**_

The yellow mech stood very still, scanning hard. A faint blip suddenly appeared. _**"Yeah."**_ he quickly sent the precise coordinates to Optimus and Ratchet.

"_**All right. Proceed toward Ironhide's signal. Keep your scanners on high alert for Decepticons."**_ Optimus ordered, _**"Bumblebee, make sure to scan for human life as well. If you pick up the Lennox females' signals, I want you to go to them first."**_

The yellow mech nodded to himself and transformed, _**"But what about Ironhide?"**_

"_**Ironhide would want Sara and Annabelle safe first. Ratchet and I will follow his signal. You and Will find the girls. If you find them get them to safety immediately."**_ the Autobot leader replied, the slightest bit of concern hiding in his deep voice. He knew the risks to the humans were great, not to mention to his old friend.

"_**Got it."**_ Bumblebee confirmed. He directed his voice out at Will, **"Captain! I've got Ironhide's signal."**

Stepping away from the cannons, Will climbed into the _Camaro_, "How are we going to get there Bee?" he pointed at the rocky terrain, "Your car form isn't built for off-road action."

"**Leave that to me."** the car confirmed.

Contorting the shape of his tires, Bumblebee raised his suspension higher and reformed his road tires into toothy off-road tires. Though it looked odd on his car form, it was what he needed to traverse the landscape ahead.

"**Don't worry, Captain. We'll find your family."** Bee added to console the man.

……..

_Miles away…_

Ironhide surveyed the skies for Starscream and Soundwave from his hiding place under a rock outcropping. The flash bombs would only disrupt Starscream's sensors for a few minutes and then he'd be back in the fight. Ironhide knew he was banged up pretty badly from the fall, but all of his limbs still functioned so he could still fight.

The faint roar of a jet engine sounded far above. He didn't have much time. Slowly, Ironhide reached down for his left ankle plating and pulled off a cylindrical device. Then, he pulled a half-moon shaped gadget from under his right shoulder blade. Expertly, he clicked the two pieces together and twisted. The device glowed blue, shifting and rearranging with transformation, until it formed an unusual, oval with prongs protruding from either end. He stared at the device pensively.

No…not yet.

He twisted the device back again and it stopped glowing. Ironhide tucked into a compartment under his shoulder armor, just in case.

He could here the jet engine closer now and picked up the pace. This time he pried a compartment open in his lower side and pulled out a metal rod. Giving it a gentle squeeze the rod expanded outward until a very pistol-like weapon took shape in his grasp. It wasn't as powerful as his wrist cannons, but it could pack a nice little plasma punch. Soundwave never knew how many weapons he actually had integrated into his form. That glitch-head just assumed his cannons were his only weapons. He almost allowed himself a smug snicker, but quickly quelled it in light of his dire situation.

Ready, he sneaked out of his temporary hiding place, optics fixed on the sky.

No sooner had he stepped past the treeline when that same horrid sound blasted his audio receptors from above. Ironhide roared with pain, trying to focus. His blurring optics detected Soundwave hovering a few hundred feet above him. Somehow, Ironhide leveled his plasma pistol at the distorted shadow of the Decepticon and fired. The first shot hit the Con in the shoulder but didn't stop the sound. Ironhide fired again and again until a shot glanced off Soundwave's left "cheek".

The sound attack immediately stopped and was replaced by a brief harmonic moan that sounded like someone had banged all the low keys of a keyboard. He'd hurt him. Soundwave held a hand to the side of his face and landed heavily on his feet. Ironhide's vision stabilized again.

He spun his pistol fancily, aiming it at the Con, **"Hurts don't it? I can put this next one straight through your chest compartment."**

Soundwave stared at him in silence.

Ironhide spoke with potent acid in his voice, **"Then you'll know **_**exactly**_** how **_**I**_** felt when you took them from me!"**

The Decepticon suddenly crouched low to the ground, removing his hand from his face. Ironhide's optic ridge arched with surprise. Part of Soundwave's face plate was chipped open from the plasma shot, revealing a tiny peek of the circuitry that made up the communications specialist's face. In all the eons of battle no one to his knowledge had ever seen Soundwave's face. Unlike Optimus, Soundwave never retracted his battle mask. Ironhide couldn't see much except a glimmer of silver and wires, but it was enough pause to allow Soundwave his chance.

Before Ironhide could squeeze the trigger of his pistol Soundwave's shoulder cannon suddenly glowed brightly. A sudden pulse of energy and sound projected from the cylindrical device and struck Ironhide square in the chest. With a roar of pain and flying metal pieces, Ironhide fell to his back, stunned. His vision flickered into distorted globs of incoherent color. Neither his sensors nor his motor relays would respond. Somehow he could hear his own words being played back to him as a blob of red light hovered over him.

"_**Hurts don't it?"**_

…….

_Not too far away…_

Sara and Annabelle ran through the trees, not sure where they were going except away from the battle. Her energy reserves bottoming out, Sara could barely maintain a steady gait and Annabelle too, was falling behind. Just as Sara crested the top of a ridge her foot met a loose rock, twisting her ankle, and sending her tumbling down the steep incline. Luckily, enough she let go of Annabelle's hand, leaving the child at the top of the ridge. Rocks and upraised roots bit Sara's flesh viciously until finally she came to a stop near the bottom of the hill. Hot pain seared up her leg from her afflicted ankle and fresh blood mixed with the dirt. The woman's head lolled back as a hiss escaped through her teeth.

"Mommy!" Annabelle screamed from the top of the steep ridge.

Hoarsely, Sara shouted back, "Annabelle! Stay up there! Don't try to come down here! Stay there Annie!"

The little girl cried helplessly, shifting from foot to foot with uncertainty. She could see her mother several yards below and desperately wanted to be with her. But she couldn't. The incline was too steep.

"Mommy!" she wailed.

Sara tried to get up. A harsh stabbing pain dropped her instantly. Her ankle was too injured to let her walk or even stand. Fresh tears surfaced, those of pain and those of desperation. What could she do now?

For the longest time, Annabelle paced the top of the ridge crying and chewing on the edge of her shirt collar. Her mommy was hurt and she couldn't help her. But suddenly, she knew who could.

Ironhide.

Turning, Annabelle ran back to where she thought Ironhide might be.

"Annie! Annie where are you going?" Sara screamed in panic.

But the little girl ran on, knowing she had to find Ironhide.

…….

When Ironhide's senses returned he could feel sharp metal talons digging into his abdomen. He tried to move but his motor responses were still sluggish. Standing over him was Starscream and Soundwave was off to the left. The Seeker's cruel foot talons pierced deeply into the Autobot's metal.

"**So, you're still online?"** Starscream hissed.

Ironhide glared daggers at the Con, **"Why don't you just get it over with, Starscream?"**

"**In good time, Autobot."** Starscream leaned over him, **"I just thought you should get to see exactly WHO was going to extinguish your miserable Spark."**

"**Better Decepticons than **_**you**_** have tried for eons to offline me."** Ironhide spat.

Starscream's fierce optics narrowed, **"And for eons I thought the mighty Ironhide was indestructible."** He suddenly slashed his claws across Ironhide's face, **"Ironic it took a few mere flesh creatures to bring you to ruin. It seems they're good at that."**

Ironhide suddenly bellowed with pain as something struck his right ankle supports. He could just make out the little figure of Rumble near his legs. The little Con swung his pile driver's again, bending another piece of framework in the veteran's leg. Ironhide clenched his mandible plates as fresh pain burned his circuitry. If only he could move!

…….

Annabelle didn't really know where she was going. During the urgent run, her young mind hadn't been able to map out the path Sara had taken. But, she ran on, determined to find her guardian. Eventually she came to a clearing of grass, flowers, and a few big boulders. She ran as fast as her tired legs would carry her, until she raced around a boulder and bumped into a shiny blue panel.

The little blonde fell down on her bottom in the grass with a startled gasp. A massive jet wing, tip buried in the dirt, barred her path. She instantly knew who owned the shiny blue wing. Where did _he_ come from? Very quickly she crawled on her hands and knees behind the closest boulder and pressed her back to it, trying to hide.

A very deep metallic moan filled her ears as the wing lifted up and swung a few feet over her head, scraping against the top of the boulder.

"**Who's there?"** Thundercracker demanded gruffly, trying to turn around while seated.

Annabelle couldn't move. He hadn't seen her, but he must've felt her bump into his sensitive wing panel.

The Decepticon made another moaning sound as if in pain, **"Show yourself!"**

Annabelle heard the groan of metal and hydraulics. Ironhide made the same kind of noises when he moved or stood up. A dark shadow swept over her hiding spot, blotting out the sun. Annabelle whimpered, morbid curiosity forcing her to peek around the edge of her boulder to see what Thundercracker was doing. She caught a glimpse of the huge Decepticon towering nearby and quickly ducked down. Then, amid the normal sounds a horrible grinding rang out. Thundercracker hissed and then moaned in agony. Quite suddenly the whole area shook as the colossal alien collapsed.

Annabelle gasped, peeking around her rock again. The huge blue Con was lying on his front, wings vibrating as he trembled with pain. His helmeted head was digging in the dirt as he clenched his broken cockpit. He groaned again, uttering something in Cybertronian. Even though she was petrified of the Decepticon, Annabelle instantly felt sorry for him. He was hurt, just like her mommy. Displaying a bravery belying her size or years, Annabelle got up and gingerly approached the fallen Decepticon.

Thundercracker's optic shutters were covering his optics so he didn't even notice the tiny human child. Annabelle clenched her hands into fists, tiptoeing closer. For some reason he didn't seem quite as scary in this state, but just barely.

She swallowed hard and practically whispered, "Are you hurt?"

The crimson optics suddenly flashed open, rotating with focus as they zeroed in on her. She squeaked and stepped back as the large red lights narrowed with a soft mechanical whir.

"**You."** he growled deeply. **"Get away from me."**

Annabelle trembled against his coarse, monstrous voice but repeated, "Are… are you hurt?"

His optics zoomed in, scrutinizing her.

_**Was she serious? How could she be so bold to show herself and then have the gall to ask him if he was hurt? **_

"**Why do you care?"** he asked harshly. **"You fleshbags are the reason I'm hurt in the first place."**

Annabelle wasn't exactly sure what he meant. Her child mind couldn't yet grasp the complex depths of treachery he was referring to. The Con's optics flickered with renewed pain.

"Where you hurt?" Annabelle persisted.

He rumbled with irritation, clenching at his chest, **"Leave me alone."**

The little girl craned her neck a bit to try and see his damaged cockpit through his fingers, "Can I help make it better?"

Provoked by the intense pain, Thundercracker quickly lost his patience. Pushing himself up slightly with slit optics, he raised a menacing fist over her. Startled by his sudden movement, Annabelle ducked, quaking with terror.

His fist looming, Thundercracker pulled it back to deliver the squishing she deserved, **"I **_**told**_** you to leave me ALONE you puny, little…"**


	24. Rise Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

_Bwahahaha! Man, I feel evil for leaving you guys hanging like that…but it's just too much fun. Besides, starting a new chapter seems to refresh my creative juice. I guess writing about Decepticons just makes me feel all BAD. Oh, and I want to thank all the fans who've been reading and reviewing my story…I've broken 50,000 hits with this fic! You all are truly awesome and I appreciate all your loyal reading! Well, speaking of bad…let's see if things are about to get worse or better for Ironhide and Annabelle?_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 24: Rise Up"**

**By Leah Wood**

Just as Thundercracker was about to brashly squash the little human he paused, a coherent thought dawning on him.

"**Wait. You **_**are**_** tiny aren't you?"** his tone was introspective.

His change in tone made Annabelle look up at him briefly. The big, black, fist was hovering a few feet above her, in mid-debate about whether to smite her. Before she knew it, Thundercracker unfurled his hand and plucked her up, bringing her close to his optics.

He started to sound slightly happy as his idea blossomed, **"Yeah, you're small enough you can find whatever is jamming my gears and get it out. Then this pain will go away!"**

Without wasting much time the Seeker leaned back slightly and placed the child in his broken cockpit, completely ignoring his earlier distaste for allowing organics inside his cockpit. Annabelle plopped down in the seat, visibly shaken. She didn't know what Thundercracker wanted or what he was planning to do to her.

But he told her, **"Look in front of you. Do you see the broken panel?"**

She didn't move or respond.

"**DO you SEE it?"** Thundercracker's voice rose a bit.

"What a panel?" she asked timidly.

The Decepticon growled deeply with impatience, realizing he'd have to put this in the most basic of terms if he was to get anything done with this human, **"Feeble-minded little…do you see **_**anything**_** broken in front of you?"**

Annabelle nodded, "Yes."

"**Is there a hole there?"** he asked.

"Yes."

"**Look in there. Do you see anything that isn't metal or wire?"**

The child leaned forward, peeking through the broken glass of the panel. She leaned against the panel's edge which made the Seeker flinch. He hissed loudly in pain.

"I sorry! I sorry!" Annabelle apologized, quickly moving away from the area.

"**Never mind! Keep looking. Do you see anything?"**

"Um…"

The Seeker felt his jaw clench, both with pain and anger.

_**That's it…I'm going to squish her! Stupid little… PRIMUS THIS PAIN!**_

"A rock." Annabelle announced.

"**What?"** he snapped out of his malicious thought.

Deep inside the Decepticon's chest, jammed between several plates of metal and wiring, was the rock, "I see a rock."

"**Where?"**

Annabelle pointed, careful not to touch the panel again, "In there!"

"**Then get it **_**out**_**."** the Decepticon ordered tersely.

"But…"

"**JUST…do it."** he barked, trying to brace himself.

The little girl cringed, wanting to cry. Somehow she found enough control to lean forward and reach into the hole with both hands. Her hands stretched as far as they could but the rock lay just out of her reach.

She got scared and nervously looked up at Thundercracker's optics, "I…I can't reach it."

The red lights slit. Cooling air rushed through his intake vents. _**This was going to hurt.**_ Slowly the panel shifted inward, closer to where the rock was jammed. A horrible metallic screeching sent shivers down Annabelle's spine as Thundercracker thrashed his arm from the pain.

"**THERE! GET IT! GET IT OUT!"** he almost shouted, straining to even speak amid the scorching pain frying his inner circuits.

Reaching inside again, Annabelle found the offending rock with both hands and pulled. Little bits of granite dust puffed up as the Decepticon's metal fought to finish its movement. She tugged, only moving it slightly. She braced her feet against the cockpit floor, pulling with all her might. Every piece of the Decepticon was vibrating, trying to endure the horrid pain as his strangled groans of anguish intensified.

Quite abruptly her hands slipped, but the rock remained.

"I…I can't!" she cried.

Thundercracker's voice rose with desperation, **"NO! Don't you quit fleshling! **_**PLEASE **_**get it out!"**

The pain in his voice coupled with the astonishing 'please' prodded Annabelle to try again. She reached in and grabbed the rock, wiggling it back and forth. Smoke suddenly started wafting out of the panel as Thundercracker's strained systems overheated. Pulling and jiggling the rock, Annabelle all at once heard a cracking sound and in an instant she fell back into the cockpit seat, the rock nestled in her lap. The little girl screamed as she felt the Decepticon crash to his back, vents expelling heat in shimmering waves.

The groans and shrieks of misery stopped at once. Thundercracker made a very deep noise like a movie losing its sound.

"**Oh…it's gone. The pain is **_**gone!**_**"** he stated with great satisfaction.

Before Annabelle could recuperate from the ordeal, big black fingers invaded the cockpit and snatched her out. The Decepticon held her at his eye level as he stood up. His metal groaned and pinged as he stretched his body and wings, now free of pain other than the dull pulse from his broken cockpit.

"**Well fleshling, it would seem you've redeemed yourself."** the Decepticon announced, a pleased tone emanating from his vocalizer. **"So, good news; I've decided to let you live."**

Annabelle turned her head away from him, closing her eyes. She was scared. Minutes ago he was threatening to smash her like a bug and now he was acting kind of nice. She didn't trust him. _What if he got mean again?_

The Seeker quirked his head slightly, unsure as to why the human had withdrawn its' gaze. _**Wasn't it grateful he'd decided not to terminate it?**_

"**Hey. Why aren't you looking at me?"**

Her shimmering eyes hardened as she kicked the Decepticon's thumb, "You're mean."

The big alien jet stared at her a moment and barked a quick metallic laugh. Annabelle twisted her body even farther, trying to escape his grasp. She whimpered and finally began to cry.Thundercracker 'blinked', perplexed by the human's mannerisms. First it wanted to help him, he let it help him, he spared its' fleshy life, and NOW it was leaking fluid from its eyes and making that horrible high-pitched sound.

"**What are you doing that for? Stop that!" **he snapped.

The little girl shuddered, wiping her face with her sleeve as more tears flowed.

Thundercracker winced with disgust, **"I just told you I'm not going to kill you, what more do you want?"**

Amid the tears the child uttered brokenly, "I…I…want…my…mo-mmy."

"**Your what?"**

"I want my mommy!" she cried.

The blue Con wasn't familiar with the word, but suddenly remembered the fleshling calling the other one 'mommy'.

"**You mean the other fleshy? Hey, where is that one anyway?"** he asked, glancing around.

He honestly hadn't taken notice of the other fleshy's absence. It seemed out of place for the two humans to be apart, given their inseparable behavior.

Annabelle swallowed, trying to speak against her crying, "Mommy hurt. Mommy… need help."

……

Ironhide roared in agony as the metal struts of his arm were bent and knocked out of place. After Rumble had finished bashing his leg he'd moved on to his arm, which Starscream held down with a foot. A faint flicker of motor control started surging in Ironhide's wires. Of course, if he didn't get his motor function back soon he wouldn't have any limbs left to move anyway.

"**All right, Rumble. That's enough."** Starscream ordered.

The little Con scowled, **"I wasn't done!"**

Starscream's foot suddenly swung around and booted the small Decepticon several yards away. **"YOU are done when I SAY you're done, glitch!"**

Picking himself up with his pile drivers, Rumble whirled around in a rage. **"Why YOU!"**

The bluish silver con flew through the air, bashing one of his pile drivers into the backward bend of Starscream's leg. Starscream shrieked with pain, stumbling off of Ironhide as the miniature brawler attacked the backs of his wings; his most sensitive area. The big jet shrieked again and spun around, striking Rumble with a viciously powerful backhand that sent the small mech spinning through the air. Pieces of metal flew off of Rumble as he landed in a sparking heap.

"**You DARE challenge me!"** Starscream fumed, stalking over to the fallen drone to deliver more punishment.

But before he could get too close a vibration struck him. The Seeker's head fell slightly until the sound stopped.

"_**Back off, Starscream,"**_ Soundwave's voice warned.

In the blink of an eye, Starscream raised his null ray and blasted Soundwave, sending the communications specialist crashing to his back.

"**YOU insolent slagger! NO ONE challenges ME! NO ONE!"** he raged, voice ascending to an unholy decibel.

Ironhide, meanwhile, slowly felt motor control returning as he painfully sat up.

…….

Sara tried for the third time to stand up. Her whole leg throbbed all the way up to her pelvis as it started to swell. On the steep incline she couldn't maintain a decent balance and fell again. The woman cried out, attempting to crawl up the hill. She had to get to Annabelle and somehow find a road. Clawing into the dirt and gravel, she pulled herself up the hill, dragging her injured leg and using the other to push herself. When she finally came to a tree root she clung to it to rest. She was so tired, so drained; wringing every drop of energy from her expended body. Quite abruptly the gravel jumped, tumbling down the slope in a small dirt slide.

"**There! There it is. Now stop leaking those nasty bio fluids and keep quiet."** a very familiar voice boomed.

Sara shook her head, clenching her fists and teeth. _WHY? Why him? Why now?_ She dared to look up at Thundercracker who was standing at the top of her hill and staring down at her with those terrible red optics.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed, thrusting a warning finger at him.

"Mommy?" Annabelle called.

Sara gasped suddenly noticing her daughter clenched in the Decepticon's fist. It had been Annabelle he was speaking to, not her.

"NO! YOU PUT HER DOWN!" she shouted.

The blue jet Con narrowed his optic shutters with annoyance, **"Oh, shut off and hold still."**

He bent down and lifted woman by her middle. Though she was tired of being manhandled, she just didn't have the energy to fight him. She stared at Annabelle across the expanse between the alien jet's hands.

"Annie, baby? Are you all right?" she called over.

"Yeah."

Sara glared up at their Decepticon captor who was steadily walking away from the incline, "And _what_ could you possibly want from us now?"

Thundercracker snorted mechanically, **"Nothing."**

"Then why?"

"**Why what?"**

The woman raised her voice, "Then WHY have you captured us again?"

"**Captured you? **_**Ha!**_** I wouldn't want you back for all the Energon on Cybertron!"** Thundercracker muttered.

Sara was confused, "Then…you just saved me and brought Annabelle back for no reason?"

The Con seemed to roll his optics with a derisive tone, **"Look, I owed this little fleshling a favor and that favor was finding your squishy aft and 'saving' you. So just drop it."**

Sara was baffled by that as she glanced over at Annabelle, "What? What did she do as a favor?"

"**Fixed a problem YOU caused. Consider yourself fortunate she did it or you'd earn your name as a 'squishy' "** he growled with a bit of animosity.

"Well, won't it be your 'aft' if Starscream finds out?" Sara inquired, purposely bringing up the unfavorable leader.

Thundercracker narrowed his optics with a scowl, **"I don't give a flying frag what that scrap heap wants."**

"So…you're in essence defecting." she concluded.

He paused a moment, **"From **_**his**_** leadership, yes. What? Is this a fraggin' interrogation?"**

Sara shook her head giving him a faint smile, "No, you just convinced me."

His brow plate flicked up questioningly.

"You're not weak. Not one bit."

The Con glanced at her a moment, his optics dimming ever so slightly until he wearily shook his head, **"Don't patronize me human. You have no idea how humiliating this is!"**

Sighing, Sara glanced around as the Seeker walked through the trees until she saw a clearing off to their left, "So, where are you taking us?"

Thundercracker suddenly stopped, a funny look on his metal face, **"Hey, why AM I still carrying you?"**

Brusquely, the jet Con bent down and deposited the two humans on the ground in front of him. Sara winced, remaining on her bottom to save the pain in her leg.

The Seeker stood up, flicking his hand, **"All right, go on! Shoo! Scurry back to your little hole in the ground or wherever you organics live."**

Sara gave him an incredulous look as Annabelle stood beside her, "Does it LOOK like I can walk anywhere on this leg?"

"**Hey, it ain't my problem if you squishies can't fly. I did my favor and now I've got more important things to take care of."** Thundercracker retorted, tromping away.

Though she was pissed at his callous treatment, Sara bit the bullet and shouted, "Thank you, Thundercracker and I'm sorry about the rock!"

He stopped a moment and slowly pointed off to his left, **"There's an Autobot coming from over there."**

Leaping into the air the Seeker transformed, emitting a loud sonic boom that rocked the trees and stirred up the dirt as he rocketed into the sky. Sara stared in the direction he'd pointed and could faintly see a yellow glint in the distance.

…….

Thundercracker soared up through the clouds, glad to be in the air again without the searing pain. Quickly he began to scan the ground below for his wingman Skywarp. He wasn't sure if his friend was still online or if that Autobot had terminated him. He didn't exactly see his fate.

The Seeker sighed, grinding his jaw. _**Warp was right; he DID have a fully functional mercy circuit.**_ Any other Decepticon would've terminated those humans no matter what, but not him. Well, at least no one would ever know AND he'd finally made his decision to defect. Maybe he could get Warp to do the same and they could leave this flat, mud-ball of a planet. With Megatron gone there really wasn't any point. They could travel the galaxy, do whatever they wanted, and maybe find some femmes. _**Yeah…that sounded great.**_ Warp would definitely go for that if femmes were involved.

……_**.**_

Starscream shot at Soundwave again, but the agile mech somersaulted backward, dodging the bolts. His visor flashed.

"**I'll teach you to defy me!"** the jet Con rasped, firing rapidly.

Soon Soundwave managed to dodge and maneuver his way to Rumble, whom he scooped up and quickly deposited back in his chest compartment. Starscream shot him again, this time in the side, just below his chest compartment. The communications specialist made that weird harmonic sound of pain and rolled again. When he righted himself he lifted his arms, exposing a set of amplifiers. Starscream shrieked as a blast of mainframe-rattling decibel threw him off his feet, cracking his cockpit and chest plating. Somehow he leveled his wrist weapons at the bluish grey mech and shot him in one of his amplifiers.

Soundwave held his smoking forearm, careful to keep his chest compartment out of the direct line of fire. He looked up at Starscream, an aggressive flash crossing his visor. Suddenly, he noticed Ironhide standing up behind the jet Con. Though his right leg was severely mangled the Autobot forced himself up, bearing all his massive weight on his functional leg. The black Autobot reached under his chest armor and pulled out an oblong shaped device with two prongs jutting from either end. Soundwave knew instantly what it was. He backed up a step, a foreign panic flooding his circuits. Ironhide twisted the cylindrical prongs in opposite directions, making the device glow and shift with transformation. Starscream hadn't noticed yet.

Not wasting any time, Soundwave launched off the ground and flew into the sky. Starscream smirked, firing off a couple rounds after the fleeing Con.

"**That's what you GET for defying me you coward!"** he cackled.

"**You know…that's funny coming from **_**you**_**, Starscream."** Ironhide growled, making the jet Con whirl around to face him.

His dangerous red optics flashed, **"So, you still haven't learned the meaning of pain, Autobot?" **Quite suddenly, Starscream noticed the device glowing in Ironhide's hand and it nearly fried his processors, **"Is THAT a…"**

"**Yes. And she's got your spark signature written ALL over her.**" Ironhide's blue optics blazed, an almost evil smirk lifting his mouth plates as he fondled the device.

Starscream backed up, instantly realizing why Soundwave had fled, **"You…you're insane, Autobot! You'll be destroyed too!"**

"**Does it look like I care?" **Ironhide took a menacing step at the jet Con,** "You made a deadly mistake when you threatened my family. And now, you're going to pay for it."**

The two squared off for a moment until finally Starscream bolted into the sky, transforming. Ironhide winced as he leaned back and chucked the plasma bomb after Starscream's fleeing form. Tumbling end over end, the bomb flashed brighter. Starscream activated his afterburners, desperately trying to plow some distance from the terrible device. He didn't get far enough. Ironhide threw himself into the trees just as a hot, blue, plasma light blazed in the sky. The ground folded back like a blanket as the trees incinerated into whisps of black powder. Burning plasma rained its apocalyptic fire, consuming everything in its path.

……

Ratchet and Optimus skidded to a halt just in front of the treeline as a horrible flash of light exploded in the air a few miles away. Both of them recognized the light, but neither could believe it.

"No…" Optimus hissed as a dusty, hot shockwave hit them, nearly throwing them off their tires.


	25. Damages

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 25: Damages"**

**By Leah Wood**

Sara hobbled in the direction of the yellow glint on the horizon, with Annabelle holding her hand. Very soon the glint became a yellow Camaro with unusually designed tires. The girls' hearts lifted as they recognized Bumblebee's flashy alt-form, redoubling their efforts to be seen. Sara waved her arms wildly and Annabelle copied the movement. The Camaro seemed to speed up across the open valley, tearing up grass and dirt. True to his high speed reputation, Bumblebee soon came to a halt a safe distance from the two females.

Will barely let the Camaro transformer stop before he threw open the door and charged for his wife and daughter. In furious instant he had his arms wrapped around each one of them, relieved emotion melting his usually calm, collected demeanor. Just as the human family reunited a bright flash blinded them from a distance away. Bumblebee quickly pulled around to block them from the light. A mighty gust of dust and hot wind swept over them followed by a muffled BOOM!. Bumblebee transformed fully, curling his arms and torso around the humans to protect them just in case. Soon the light died and the young Autobot turned around, scanning.

A low moan of shock escaped his vocalizer. _**Ironhide didn't…did he?**_

Though Bumblebee desperately wanted to go and investigate, Prime's previous orders resurfaced in his memory core: find the Lennox females and get them all to safety. Besides, it appeared the Lennox woman's leg was injured and would require a human doctor's attention. The young scout backed off and transformed throwing open his doors.

The humans were staring blankly in the direction the blast came from, eyes bulging.

"What was that?" Will managed to croak. He'd never seen an explosion like that in his entire military career.

"**Please, Captain. My orders are to get you and your family to safety."** Bumblebee stated gently, but with urgency.

Sara shook her head dumbly, "But…what was that explosion? Where's Ironhide?"

Bumblebee inched closer to them. He knew he couldn't tell them what he was thinking; Ironhide had activated a plasma bomb. Any Autobot daring enough to even carry one of those and actually use it would've been Ironhide. A pulse of dread shook his spark. He didn't want to think…

Urgently, the Camaro flicked its doors, **"Optimus and Ratchet are going to help him. Now, please get in."**

Will reacted first, pulling his wife up into a cradle carry and nudging Annabelle inside the car. When all were strapped in, Bumblebee sped off searching the internet for a map that would lead him to a human hospital.

…….

When the dust finally settled and the burning light died, both the semi and the rescue Hummer sat in silence for several moments. It was a plasma bomb explosion, no question. Plasma bombs were a very dangerous Cybertronian weapon specifically designed to take out multiple enemies and structures. However, unlike Earth's nuclear bombs, there were no devastating after-effects such as radiation. But, it made their destruction no less deadly. Mostly, they were a weapon of last resort. Neither of them knew Ironhide had been carrying one.

Without wasting anymore time, Ratchet and Optimus plowed on to find Ironhide…or perhaps what was left of him. It didn't take them long to find the outer rim of the blast radius; trees leaning way over their bark bleached almost white from the intensity of the plasma light. Since Ratchet's alt mode was better equipped for traversing the rough terrain and he was the medic on a mission, he led the way while Optimus circled around to scout for any Decepticons.

Ratchet plowed through the charred remains of the trees, unhindered by the heat that radiated from the ground.

"**Ironhide! Ironhide! Can you hear me?"** he shouted, calling on all communication frequencies he could think of.

No response.

Ironhide was either in stasis or he was offline. The medic swept the area with his sensors until he picked up the faint signal of Ironhide. Ratchet sped up, ramping over rocks and uneven ground as fast as he could.

Finally, he transformed when he found the source of the signal. Covered in charred dust and debris was the right half of a _Topkick_ with a mangled arm and leg splayed out on the left side. It looked as if Ironhide had tried to transform in order to protect his more vital systems from the explosion, but the severely damaged state of his left arm and leg hindered him from completing the transformation. Every panel was bent and dented, some of it torn and ragged. His "windows" were blown out and his two formed tires were melted to the ground.

"**Oh…Hide. What have you done to yourself?"** the medic moaned.

Ratchet immediately shoved his emotions down, allowing his medical programming to dominate. He knelt down and scanned the twisted, broken form, accessing the weapons specialist's internal diagnostic. The list of injuries was extensive, but his Spark was still intact. Ratchet blew relieved air from his vents, even though there wasn't much to be relieved about. There were at least three main Energon lines with ruptures and leaks and a small fissure had formed on Ironhide's spark casing; those were the most critical injuries that could and would extinguish his Spark if not treated immediately.

"**Ratchet to Optimus, I found him."** the medic announced.

"**Condition?"** Optimus's normally stoic voice betrayed a deep-seated dread.

"**Critical. He's in stasis and losing Energon. I can give him a field patch, but we have to get him back to base before he drains out."**

Optimus knew this was Ratchet's expertise so he asked, **"What do you need me to do, Ratchet?"**

"**I need you to go find a trailer to hook up to your alt form so we can transport him back to the base. Preferably something contained."** Ratchet stated, beginning his search for Ironhide's leaking Energon lines.

The Autobot leader ran a quick Internet check and much to his relief an ad revealed a semi-trailer park and rental not too far down the main highway. By remote he hacked into the rental system, selecting a trailer with the specs they required and fed the system a fake, but effective credit card digit. Even though he was against tampering with human technology and commerce, the desperate situation seemed to supersede the transgression. Optimus transformed into his robot mode, knowing he could run the distance much faster cross-country than he could manage in his semi form.

…….

_A few miles away…_

Barricade's vision came online again as he resurfaced from his stasis. He could feel his legs and arms again, lifting them and flexing them experimentally. A hissing moan escaped his vocalizer as a fresh dose of pain hit his receptors.

"**Oh… slag that Autobot to the Pit."**

It was then he felt someone shut one of his chest panels and his optics focused and became filled with a red visor and blue grey metal.

"**Soundwave?"**

The mech seemed to scan the fallen police Con, **"Motor control restored. Systems stabilized."**

A sudden dread filled Barricade. Why would Soundwave fix him? Decepticons who weren't designated medics didn't usually take it upon themselves to fix other fallen Cons. It was much more common for fallen Decepticons to be field stripped of their weapons and armor so the living could use them in later battles. Soundwave could've easily disassembled him and taken his flails or even some of his mainframe components. Why didn't he? Unless…

"**All right, Soundwave. What do you want?"** Barricade demanded, slowly rising to his feet.

The communications specialist was silent, as he usually was. His chest compartment flicked open; he reached in, and pulled out Rumble's body which appeared to be damaged.

"_**You have Class 1 experience in Drone Repair because of former partner Frenzy."**_ he stated.

Barricade knew where this was going, **"So, you fixed me so I could help you fix your drones? I thought you could do that yourself."**

The harmonic voice replied, _**"Your skills and scouting abilities are highly useful. Conclusion: You are more valuable online than offline."**_

For a moment, Barricade wasn't sure what to make of the statement. Was it Soundwave's cold logic or a hidden compliment?

"**Fine."** After a few moments he glanced around, **"So, what happened while I was off?"**

"_**Starscream's plans inferior."**_ Soundwave stated, handing Rumble's tiny body over to Barricade.

Barricade laughed corrosively, **"What else is new?"**

…….

_Over on the other side of the West mountains…_

Thundercracker dove head-long from the sky and gracefully landed near Skywarp's signal.

"**Warp? Hey, Warp! You online or what?"** he boomed, scanning the area.

At once he saw bits of black and purple armor littering the ground accompanied by smoldering vegetation and torn up dirt. A faint groan signaled Warp's presence. Thundercracker shoved the trees out of his way until he found Skywarp partially transformed in the ground with a broken left wing and a severely damaged right.

Turning his comrade over, the blue Con noticed the ice encrusted in the dark Seeker's crumpled chest.

"**Hang on, Warp." **

Thundercracker shifted his afterburners around to the front of his torso and ignited them. The heat quickly burned off the offending ice and a few minutes, Skywarp began to reanimate.

"**TC? That you?"** he groaned, optics flickering to stay on.

"**Yeah," **Thundercracker shifted his wingman's body so he was leaning against a pile of granite,** "Geez, Warp. You look like slag from the bottom of the smelter."**

Skywarp managed a dented smirk, **"And I still look better than you, ya ugly fragger."**

"**Yeah in your hard drive fantasies."**

The damaged Seeker winced, pain shooting into his body from his broken wings. His red optics darted to each wing and a horrified look crossed his metal face.

"**Oh…OH! My wings! OH SLAG IT!"** Skywarp panicked. **"I can't fly with these wings! What am I going to do? I CAN'T be a ground-crawler!"**

Thundercracker smacked his wingman across the head, **"Get a hold of yourself, Warp! We can fix 'em."**

"**How? You're no medic!" **

"**Not by programming, but I know how to repair busted wings. You remember that skirmish on the Western Hemisphere of Cybertron?" **Thundercracker made a motion with his hand.

Skywarp's optics widened with remembrance, **"Oh, yeah! We fragged those Aerial Bots back to the base they came from."**

"**I also got my wing blown off with no medic in sight. But I fixed it."** he flexed the wing, **"You see anything wrong with it?"**

The black and purple jet shook his head, **"All right. But where are we going to get materials? These Earth alloys are too soft."**

Thundercracker waved a hand, **"Well I can use some of your wing parts…once I find all of them. But we can scrap some human jet. Your nanobots will form new metal over that in a few cycles and it'll be good as new."**

Though non-plussed about being flightless, Skywarp nodded, **"Be a lot easier if we had the All Spark." **He growled**, "I'm going to offline that Autobot! He's going to pay for doing this to me!"**

The blue jet Con smirked, **"After **_**that**_** aft kicking you still want more?"**

"**He took me by surprise. He won't do it again."** Skywarp swore to himself. **"And those puny little humans too!"**

Thundercracker grimaced, **"Naw, Warp. They're not worth it. Besides, once you're sky-worthy again I was thinking we should leave this mud-ball."**

"**Huh? What about Screamer?" **Skywarp asked.

"**Frag him. He ain't Megatron and besides I'm tired of following his orders, aren't you?"** Thundercracker sat down.

Skywarp shrugged, **"Yeah I guess so. Won't we be Decepticons anymore? Cause I like being a Con, TC."**

"**Who says following Starscream made us Decepticons? We can STILL be Decepticons, just not Starscream's Decepticons."** the blue jet waved his arm dramatically.

"**Yeah…yeah! I like that. We'd be Rebel Cons."** Skywarp's red optics lit up brighter.

Thundercracker nodded, pleased Skywarp was taking defection well, so he spread the icing on the cake, **"Besides, once we leave here we could go anywhere we want and maybe finds some femmes along the way."**

At that Skywarp leaned forward but fell back from the pain, **"Slag, yeah! **_**OW!**_** Scrap a jet! Let's fix my wings."**

…….

_Some hours later back at the Autobot base…_

After a field patch up, Ironhide was whisked off to the Autobot base to begin his "surgery". Together, Optimus and Ratchet placed his damaged body on the medical table. Splaying open his crumpled armor plating, Ratchet set to work repairing the severe Energon leaks. His metal fingers flew, shifting and transforming into new soldering and medical tools as he needed them. Ironhide's body was a mess, slathered in Energon, black scorch marks, loose wires, and twisted plating. He barely looked like an Autobot; more like a Topkick that hit a brick wall going full-speed.

Ratchet cursed him under his vocalizer, **"Oh, Ironhide you bolt brain. Why'd you do it? Why did you go alone and unarmed?"**

Optimus stood nearby, watching Ratchet work, **"Is he going to make it, Ratchet?"**

The medic made a face, **"I've stopped the Energon leaks but I need him in his normal mode to repair the damage to his Spark casing."**

"**Are you suggesting a forced transformation?"** Optimus asked, voice betraying shock. A forced transformation, especially on an injured Cybertronian, was extremely painful. To humans it would be like re-breaking a bone so it could be set, but without anesthetic.

"**It's the only way to fix him. If he doesn't transform, his Spark casing could rupture and we'd lose him. I just can't get to it in this state."** Ratchet explained.

"**What can I do?"**

Ratchet grimaced, retracting a device with a prong and a sparking node on the end, **"Hold him down."**

Preparing himself, Optimus positioned his hands where Ironhide's shoulders and chest would appear, **"Ready."**

The greenish yellow medic inserted the sparking device into a special cluster of sensory nodes, ones that triggered transformation. A horrible shrieking moan erupted from Ironhide's vocalizer and soon morphed into a low groaning bellow as his damaged body slowly transformed into his bipedal form. His good arm and leg thrashed as he struggled to get away from the intense pain. Optimus put his full weight on the weapons specialist but still found it difficult to keep him down.

"**Easy, soldier! Easy. You're almost there."** Ratchet tried to sooth, keeping an eye on the transformation.

The pained screams continued until finally the transformation ended and Ratchet injected a pain receptor inhibitor into Ironhide's Energon line. The black mech slowly withered with relief as he went into stasis again. Ironhide looked even worse in his robot mode. His plating was bowing outward at awkward angles, some of his armor was torn into ragged, sharp edges, and his arm and leg were bashed into twisted lumps of metal.

Ratchet knew this was going to be a long road of repairs. He just hoped he could save Ironhide.

…….

_The next day…_

Sara's tibia had fractured and her ribs and shoulders were severely bruised but she was alright, resting in the hotel bed. After the trip to the emergency room and getting a cast on Sara's leg they decided to simply rent a room so the two girls could rest. Annabelle had fallen asleep in her daddy's lap, utterly exhausted from the ordeal. Will stared at his family. The only time he'd felt relief this prevalent was when he reunited with them two years ago after his tour of duty. To have them safely in his arms again was the greatest relief a husband or father could experience. But, he still worried about his family guardian.

Will glanced out the window, hearing a hiss of brakes. Outside in the parking lot sat the distinct blue and red flamed semi. Will knew Optimus was here to speak with him, why else would the Autobot leader come?

Gently, he lifted up Annabelle and replaced her in the comfy reclining chair next to Sara's bed. She nuzzled into the chair, too tired to be disturbed by the move.

When Will finally made it outside to the parking lot, Optimus obligingly opened his cab door to allow the man inside. Climbing up, Will settled into the expansive seat.

"**How is your family, Captain?"** Optimus's mighty voice asked.

The man bobbed his head, "Very tired, but all right. Sara broke her tibia and is bruised up, but she'll be just fine."

"**They are very lucky. I am pleased they came through this alive."** the voice replied.

"What about Ironhide? Did you find him? Is he all right?" Will asked with worry.

There was a brief silence but the semi answered, **"He is still online, but in stasis. Ratchet fixed his more critical wounds last night." **Optimus paused a moment, "**His frame damage, however, is extensive and will take a few of your Earth months before he is healed properly enough to be your guardian again."**

Will leaned back in the comfy seat, overwhelmed. He knew Ironhide's loyalty to his family was unshakable, but to hear how much damage he took just to keep his girls alive…it was almost too much to believe.

"What about the Decepticons?"

"**We didn't find anything and we still are unable to track them. I suspect they've developed some kind of technology to cloak their energy signatures."** the Autobot leader replied.

Will bit his lip a moment, sighing, "So, are we still in danger?"

"**It is possible. But until Ironhide comes out of stasis and reports what went on I cannot say for certain."** the semi seemed to shift a moment**, "But, until Ironhide is repaired and fully operational, I will serve as your temporary guardian. If it is permissible to you?"**

The man snorted dubiously, "You will? Really?"

"**Yes."**

Shaking his head and throwing up a hand he said, "Sure. Thank you, Optimus."

"**I will be here until you are ready to depart.**" Optimus offered, opening his door to let the Captain out.


	26. Slope of Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 26: The Slope of Recovery"**

**By Leah Wood**

The Lennoxes stayed at the hotel for two days to allow time for Sara and Annabelle to rest and recover before they decided to return home. Despite the fact the Decepticons knew where they lived, Sara and Will adamantly refused to leave their land and home behind. It was all they had besides each other. But, they knew they'd have to rebuild the house since the abduction resulted in irreparable damage to the edifice.

When Optimus brought the family back to their farm a wonderful surprise awaited them. The building that was to be Ironhide's was completely finished. Apparently, Ironhide had planned out the building's specs with Ratchet, so together Optimus and Bumblebee finished it out simply by following the blueprints from Ratchet. The Lennoxes, after all, needed someplace to stay while their new house was being built.

To avoid any nosy questions about how exactly their house got split in two, Will contacted his superiors in the military and they assembled a "special" crew to rebuild the house the following week.

…….

_Two days later at the Lennox farm…_

Will blew some exhausted air from his lungs and sat heavily on the mattress of his bed. Moving all of the stuff from his house to Ironhide's building was exhausting work despite the immense help of Optimus, who certainly didn't seem exhausted in the least moving all of the heaviest pieces of furniture to the building. To him it was as easy as moving doll furniture. Of course, he had to pretty much rip the whole roof off in order to reach the articles. It didn't matter anyway since the house was going to be demolished and built from the foundation up. The Autobot leader just had to be as gentle as possible to avoid crushing the tiny pieces of furniture. Will handled all the boxes of the small, breakable things whiles Sara sat down in the living room, packing and labeling all of the boxes.

Nostalgically, Will stared at the almost alien walls around him and at the sky so brazenly exposed through the roofless house. His home, the home he himself had grown up in, all of it would be gone in a few days. All of it would be lost, only remembered through pictures and memories. His baby girl took her first steps outside this house. He and Sara had shared so many intimate nights as newlyweds in this very room before they had Annabelle and he went off to Qatar. It was almost like losing a friend.

As Will stared at the walls a shadow engulfed the room and the man looked up at Optimus. The Autobot leader quirked his crested head at the man a moment.

"**Is there something wrong, Captain?"** he inquired.

Will gave a bemused smile to the towering mech, "Just remembering. Sigh If these walls could talk."

Optimus stared at the walls a moment, not quite understanding.

"I just mean this house holds a lot of memories for me. It's …it's just sad to know it'll be gone forever." Will clasped his hands and then slowly rubbed them together.

"**I understand."** Optimus nodded.

Will mentally beat himself up. Ironhide had told him all about how they'd lost their home of Cybertron, and here he was complaining about losing a house when it was going to be rebuilt in a few days. The Autobots had nothing.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be complaining when you've lost so much more." the man admitted.

Optimus shook his head, **"It is all right to miss your home and its memories, Captain. You should not feel guilty."**

The Captain nodded, absently clapping his hands together.

"**Is there anything else you need me to move for you?"** the big Autobot asked politely.

At that moment, Annabelle came running down the hall and into the room. She flopped over on the bed near Will.

"Daddy!" she cried happily.

"Hey, squirt. What are you doing?" Will smiled, tickling his daughter's stomach.

She giggled, trying to swat his hands away. Finally he lifted her up, placed her in his lap, and kissed her head.

"What's mommy doing?" Will asked.

Annabelle bounced in his lap, "Lunch!"

The man nodded, "Oh, good."

Glancing up, Annabelle waved at Optimus, "Hi!"

"**Hello."** the Autobot leader smiled.

Will remembered his earlier question, "I guess for now this bed needs to go."

Optimus nodded, seeming to wait for them to vacate the bed.

The Captain laid down with Annabelle on his chest, "Go ahead, Optimus."

"**With both of you on it?"** he inquired.

"Sure. We're not _that_ heavy."

Optimus laughed briefly, **"I will do my best."**

Reaching down into the room, Optimus gently slid his right hand under the edge of the bed and used his left to grip the sides of it. Very tenderly, he lifted the bed onto his awaiting right hand and out of the house. Annabelle and Will laughed with delight, feeling as if they were on an amusement park ride. Taking three meager steps across the farm yard, Optimus made it to Ironhide's building and touched the upper portion of the roof to activate the "big door". Sliding open like a ship door, the building allowed Optimus inside, though he had to duck down a bit to accommodate his much taller stature.

He glanced around a moment, **"Where would you like this?"**

Will pointed to the upper loft of the building, the one he'd reserved for the family's temporary bedroom. "Over there would be great."

"**Hang on." **

Gingerly, the big red and blue mech placed the bed in the spacious loft and nudged it against the wall with one finger.

"**Is that acceptable?"**

"Very. Thanks for the ride, Optimus." Will grinned.

"Again!" Annabelle crowed, bouncing on the bed.

Will caught his daughter in mid-bounce, flipping her upside down, "We have to get lunch, remember Annie?"

The little girl just laughed until her dad flipped her right-side up and put her down. She toddled down the flight of stairs until she reached the bottom. Then she raced across the farmyard as fast as her little legs would carry her.

Optimus and Will stepped out of the building, watching her run.

"**Her energy level is impressive for one so small."** Optimus observed.

Will laughed, "That's a child for ya."

The Autobot leader glance down at the man, **"Have you told her about Ironhide, yet?"**

Shaking his head the man seemed uncomfortable, "She's just started asking where he is. I've been telling her he's getting better and he'll be home soon. But, she's going to start getting impatient."

"**You will be the first to know when he comes out of stasis. I'm sure he will be very eager to see you and your family again."** Optimus reassured the man.

…….

_Early the next morning at the Autobot base…_

The Cybertronian characters began to scroll across the blackness, reasserting their presence. Finally, the letters blinked off and the blackness parted in two distinct halves, bringing up coherent vision. The hyperactive cursor picked at each object, scrolling more Cybertronian words as the programming warmed itself up.

Consciousness. Consciousness and pain.

Ironhide groaned deeply, his cold vocalizer sparking to life awkwardly. His optics lit up gradually, assessing his surroundings. The base; he was at the Autobot base.

"**Well, well. Look who decided to join the online."** Ratchet's familiar voice spoke off to his left.

His optics slowly trained on the medic, **"Hmm?"**

Holding a scanning tool in his hand, Ratchet swept it over Ironhide's form, **"You've been in stasis for a week, Ironhide. You're lucky to even be online."**

Ironhide 'rolled' his optics, still waiting for his vocalizer to warm up a bit before speaking.

"_**Ratchet to Optimus." **_

"_**Optimus, here."**_ came the basso reply.

"_**Ironhide just came out of stasis."**_ Ratchet reported, continuing his scans.

The relief in the commander's voice was obvious, _**"Thank Primus. How does he feel?"**_

Ironhide tried to move but the pain sent him back into stillness with a moan.

"_**He won't be fighting Decepticons for a long while, much less walking around."**_ the medic replied.__

"_**Keep me updated. I will inform the Lennoxes of his condition. As soon as he improves enough, I want a full debriefing of the incident."**_ Optimus ordered.

Ratchet nodded, _**"I'd give the big guy another day or two before he gets visitors."**_

"_**Understood. Optimus out."**_

A low static sound emanated from Ironhide's vocalizer, making his voice sound very mechanical, **"Are…are Ssssara and An-Annabelle all right?"**

"**Yes. Sara suffered a fractured lower leg but she'll be out of that cast and off the crutches in a few weeks."** Ratchet explained, continuing his scans.

"**Where are they?"**

Ratchet read the scanner's data, **"They are back at their home. I believe they are going to stay in your building until their new house is built."**

"**Huh?" **Ironhide was confused.

So Ratchet explained the events of the past week as he worked to help realign the damaged struts in Ironhide's leg. There wasn't much he could do other than brace them and bend them back into place. Ironhide's natural healing ability would do the rest, but much slower.

Ironhide shook his horned head, **"No. No. They can't stay there. The Decepticons know they live there. It's not safe."** Slowly he tried to sit up, **"I've got to go to them."**

Forcefully, Ratchet shoved the black mech down, jabbing a finger in his face, **"NO, **_**you**_** are going to remain **_**here**_** on base until you're fully repaired." **Ironhide tried to protest but Ratchet continued, **"Besides, Optimus is taking on your guardianship duties until you are fully functional. And his orders are to keep you here until that time."**

The black Autobot scowled, **"Well, what's taking you so long? Get to work and fix me!"**

"**I **_**can't**_** fix most of this damage, Ironhide. It's just going to have to repair itself naturally."** Ratchet explained wearily.

Ironhide got angry in an instant, _**"WHAT?!**_** Well how long is THAT going to take Hatchet?"**

"**As long as it takes. Now settle down and rest. Your systems don't need that kind of pressure." **the medic warned.

Slowly, Ironhide calmed his processors and eventually went into stasis again to allow his body the repair-time it needed.

…….

_Back at the Lennox farm…_

"Will? Where's Annabelle? Breakfast is almost ready." Sara asked her husband as she leaned against the work bench to take the weight off her cast.

Despite Will's insistence for her to stay off her feet, Sara refused to be rendered too infirm to cook breakfast for her family—even if it was with the camping stove they took on vacations.

"I don't know. I'll go check the house." Will kissed his wife's ear and meandered down the stairs to the main floor where the human-sized door stood.

He opened the door, noticing Optimus's alt form sitting in the middle of the farmyard quietly.

"Morning, Optimus. Have you seen Annabelle?"

"**Greetings, Captain Lennox. Yes. She is in the garage. My sensors indicate she is…upset."** the semi replied with concern.

Will looked past him, "Oh? I'll be right back."

"**Captain, I should let you know Ironhide came out of stasis very early this morning. You should be able to visit him in the next couple of days."** the deep voice mentioned quickly.

"Great! Hang on. I need to go check on Annie."

Marching over to the garage, Will peeked through the window slats of the garage door. Annabelle was sitting on the two steps that led into the house right next to the spot where Ironhide usually parked. Her head was bowed, resting on her bent knees and her golden hair hung over her face and arms as she clutched her knees. Will hadn't been a father long, but he knew a crying posture when he saw one. Quietly, he entered the garage. Annabelle lifted her head, her cheeks glistening with tears and her face red.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's the matter?" Will crooned, stepping up to his little girl.

Releasing a fresh stream of tears and a sob the little girl got up and ran to her daddy. Will knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, stroking the back of her hair as she squealed a pitiful cry.

"Shh. Shh. Hey, hey. What's wrong honey?" the father asked again, beginning to sway on his knees in a rocking motion.

Annabelle gave a staggered, sobbing breath, "I…I…want…Iron…hide. I want…Ironhide." Her little voice practically squeaked the name.

Will fought a growing lump in his throat. He didn't like to see his baby girl so upset. "Aww. Aww. It's all right Annie. Ironhide just needs some time to get better that's all."

"Why won't he come _home_?" the child cried in a plaintive voice.

The man shook his head, "He'll come home, Annie. I promise. But, it's going to take some time."

Annabelle cried louder, "I_ want _Ironhide!"

Will whispered to diffuse the cry, "Hey, hey. You know what Optimus just told me? Huh?"

"What?" she squeaked into his chest.

"Optimus told me that Ironhide woke up early this morning and that we can go visit him on Thursday. Would you like that?" the Captain asked gently.

Annabelle nodded, sniffing wetly.

"Ok. Come on. Mom's got breakfast ready." Will stated as he stood up, holding his daughter.

…….

_Three days later…_

Ironhide was staying online more often and his cantankerous attitude was only worsened by the fact that Ratchet forbade him to move. It hurt to move, but the old Autobot was determined to fall back into his role as the Lennox family guardian—much sooner than his body would allow. It seemed every half hour Ratchet had to either physically or verbally "remind" Ironhide to stay down on his berth. The poor medic wasn't sure if he could endure a whole month of keeping Ironhide in his shop and ensuring he repaired properly. If he knew Ironhide like he thought he did, the bolt brain would do whatever it took to damage himself worse than the Cons had.

Ratchet picked up a heavy metal tool and threatened to chuck it at Ironhide, who was trying to sit up again, **"Don't make me put you in stasis you stubborn fragger!"**

The black mech laid back down, muttering darkly.

"**Besides, Optimus is bringing the Lennoxes to the base to visit you later." **Ratchet mentioned, putting the tool down.

For an instant Ironhide's Spark felt like igniting and rocketing out of its casing, but then the iron door of his pride yanked it down.

Ironhide shook his head, **"No."**

Ratchet stared at him a moment, **"No? What do you mean no? Don't you want to see them?"**

"**Of **_**course**_** I do!"** was the gruff reply, **"But…I don't want them to see me…like this."** he indicated his mangled leg and arm.

"**You're busted up Ironhide, not offline."** Ratchet chided.

Ironhide banged his good fist against the berth. **"I might as WELL be! I can't let them see me in this infirm state!"**

With a loud crash the tool Ratchet had threatened him with earlier hit the wall beside his berth.

"**YOU are SO selfish, Ironhide!"** the medic accused.

Ironhide sounded indignant.** "WHAT? ME?"**

Ratchet pushed his chair away from his workbench and threw up his hands, **"Would you offline your pride circuits for two astro-seconds in your life? The Lennoxes have been worrying themselves sick about you for the past week and now you want me to send them away because you don't want to be seen damaged?"**

"**Well, what are they going to think of me? I'm so fraggin' helpless I can't even stand up!" **he thundered, trying to sit up.

Calming himself a bit, Ratchet stroked the ridge of his optic socket, **"I'll send them away if you really want me too."** he gave the old Autobot a stare, **"But you should know, Optimus says Annabelle cries almost every night because she misses you."**

That struck Ironhide straight through his Spark core. He blinked at the medic and stared at his damaged limbs. His lower mandible slid to the side with a creak.

"**You don't have to send them away."** he finally muttered lying back down.

Nodding, Ratchet resumed his work.

…….

_Far away in the mountains…_

"**GAAAAA!" **Skywarp snarled, smashing a tree to splinters in his fist.** "Slag it TC! What are you doing, tearing off my wings or fixing them?"**

Thundercracker growled back impatiently, **"You whine more than Starscream. Take it like a mech!"**

"**Well hurry up! You're the slowest medic in the fraggin' universe!"** the black jet grabbed a new hapless tree to exert his pain on.

"**Would you prefer I hurry and frag up the job?"** Thundercracker replied tersely.

Skywarp snarled again as Thundercracker resumed the soldering of his comrade's wing scraps back together. It took him a couple days to find all the salvageable parts but his wingman still required some "prosthetic" parts from an Earth jet to fill in the massive gaps.

A few hours later Thundercracker sat back, **"There. That's all I can do until I find a few more parts for you."**

Expelling heat from his vents Skywarp crawled over to a nearby lake to look at himself and cool off a bit.

"**Oh slag me! I look terrible!"** he cursed, touching the incomplete ragged edges of his wings.

Suddenly, both of them heard the roaring of jets overhead. Thundercracker scanned and much to his astonishment it was a trio of F-22 jets.

The blue Con's optics narrowed darkly, **"Well, well, well. Looks like you won't look terrible for long, Warp."**

Smirking, Skywarp made a motion with his claws, **"Make sure to get the best looking one. Oh! And save the fuel, I hear this Earth fuel ain't half bad."**

"**Yes, dear." **Thundercracker remarked snidely with a roll of his optics as he blasted off the ground to intercept his targets.

…….

_At the Autobot base…_

The hissing squeak of hydraulic breaks signaled Optimus's arrival. Ironhide lifted his head a bit, trying to sit up but a nasty surge of pain made his circuits spark.

"**Ratchet!"** he growled in a hushed tone.

"**What?"** the medic barked, **"Why are you turning down your vocalizer?"**

Ironhide heard his leader turn off and could hear Annabelle telling her parents to hurry, **"Can you get this stupid berth to sit me up? I…"**

"**Can't?"** Ratchet guessed.

Nodding half-sparkedly Ironhide rolled his good hand in a hurry-up gesture, **"Come on, Ratchet! They can't see me lying down like this."**

Ratchet shook his head wearily, **"Still the same proud gunner."**

Outside they could hear Optimus transforming and a tiny banging on the big door.

"_**Come on**_**, Ratchet! They're coming!"** Ironhide hissed in his vocalizer.

Ratchet smirked briefly. He was seriously considering letting the weapons specialist 'sweat it out' as the humans put it. But, he couldn't deny Ironhide his dignity no matter how irresponsible and stubborn he was.

"**Hang on."**

With the press of a button, Ratchet made the back part of the berth extend upward, pushing Ironhide up into a sitting position.

The black warrior shook his head with darkened optics, **"Ugh. This is pathetic." **He stared briefly at his torn, battered armor and broken limbs, **"Do I look any better?"**

"**Slag no. You were ugly **_**before**_** you went five rounds with the Decepticons."** Ratchet sniggered.

Ironhide gave the medic a dirty look clenching his good fist, **"Oh you'll pay for that."**

The door to the hangar slid open with a loud screech sending sunlight and a certain little human girl pouring in.

"Ironhide!" Annabelle shouted happily as she raced across the concrete floor.

A smile graced Ironhide's mouth plates at the sight of her, **"Hey, there she is." **

As she came closer he suddenly realized he wouldn't be able to reach down to pick her up.

Out of the corner of his mouth he hissed at Ratchet, **"Can you give her to me?"**

The medic nodded, kneeling down to offer a hand to Annabelle. When she got there she scrambled up into Ratchet's hand and he handed her over to Ironhide. Annabelle wrapped her arms tightly around her guardian's thumb—the only way she could hug him. His forefinger stroked her back.

"**Hello, youngling"** he greeted gently.

Her face brightened, "Hi."

His optics wandered from her to the area across the hangar where Will was steadily following Sara as she maneuvered on her crutches. A regretful look shaded his features at her condition.

"Hey, big guy! How are ya?" Will called with a wave.

"**Oh, not bad."** the black mech lied.

A spark flickered from the upper portion of his injured arm to confirm.

Sara winced as she came closer, seeing the extent of Ironhide's injuries. His once pristine ebony metal was now crumpled, bent, and marred with scratches. He definitely looked like he'd been in a fight—or a wreck. A painful lump hit Sara's throat. The very thought of him taking all that punishment just to ensure her and her daughter's safety was overwhelming and extremely humbling. She felt her eyes well up with tears and had to bite her lip.

Ironhide noticed her physiological change immediately, but wasn't sure what to make of it. His condition seemed to upset her. He lowered his head a bit, seeming ashamed.

Will managed a smile, "Well…from what I hear, those Decepticons aren't so good after tangling with you."

Ironhide looked at him with a programmed smile of his own, **"Yeah. They definitely will be feeling that beating for the next few centuries."**

"Ironhide?" Annabelle tapped his palm.

"**Yes?"**

"I made you something." she announced, reaching into her little backpack that oddly resembled a cat.

Intrigued the old Autobot watched her, **"Oh?"**

"Uh huh." She pulled out a flowery notebook and opened it. From inside the pages she pulled out a piece of tinfoil, cut in the shape of a heart.

She held it up for him to see, "You said…Autobots don't have hearts. Here. You can have this one."

Ironhide was at a loss for words as he stared at the shiny heart.

"Here." she held it up higher.

Very delicately, Ironhide took the little shaped sheet of aluminum from her, careful not to crumple or tear it. He smiled at it a moment and stuck it to a smooth area of his chest armor, using some internal magnets to adhere it in place and keep it flat.

He only uttered, **"Thank you, Annabelle." **with a metallic smile.

_A/N: Hee! Hee! One more chapter to go! Stay tuned._


	27. Impatient to be Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Transformers or any of their human character friends…I only wish to pay tribute to their greatness_

**Tinman**

"**Chapter 27: Impatient to be Home"**

**By Leah Wood**

_Three weeks later at the Autobot base…_

"**All right, Ironhide. Hold up that hand for me."** Ratchet commanded.

The black mech raised his hand off the berth.

"**Good. Good. Bend it to a forty five degree angle."**

Ironhide bent it with a small whine in his servos.

"**Now rotate it all the way around."**

Unnaturally, the limb spun in a full circle but stopped just short. Ironhide grimaced and seemed to strain, willing it to complete the motion. With a horrible grinding sound it finally finished the motion.

The medic noted the discrepancy, **"Ok. Now see if you can transform it."**

Ironhide clenched his metal jaw a moment and very slowly his hand folded together, pulling down into his wrist. The limb began to fold more but suddenly seized up, unwilling to move any farther. Defeated by the pain, Ironhide dropped his hand allowing it to relax back into its original form.

Ratchet nodded, **"Not bad Ironhide, not bad. Your motion has gotten better by at least 12 since yesterday."**

The black weapons specialist grunted sourly, **"Still not good enough."**

"**Well these parts take time to heal. You remember how long it took you to adjust to your new leg when it got blown off?"** Ratchet reminded him.

Ironhide nodded staring at his healing arm, **"When can I get my cannons back?"**

The medic laughed, **"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you?"**

"**No. I just feel…strange without them."**

"**Don't worry. I've got them stored away in a safe place." **Ratchet smirked, giving Ironhide a sarcastic pat on the forehead, "**If you're **_**real**_** good, you'll get them back the day I release you."**

Ironhide swatted the medic's hand away with a growl.

"**All right. Let's see about that leg."** Ratchet said, pressing the button to make Ironhide's berth perpendicular to the floor so he could stand.

The weapons specialist's leg was the worst part. Being comprised of so many pieces, it was a far more complicated limb to have broken. Not to mention it bore several tons of metal and eventually had to transform into a truck bed, a tail gate, the back tires, and the back undercarriage.

"**Ok. Start out on your good leg and gently put down the other. See if you can bear any weight."** Ratchet instructed, taking a few steps back.

Ironhide stared at his legs cautiously and first put down his right leg with no problem. Then the damaged left. His toes splayed out gingerly, trying to test how much pressure the tender struts could withstand. It stung his circuits but he set his jaw and divided the weight between the two legs. He stared over at Ratchet, desperately trying to hide the pain his leg was causing him.

"**Take a step."**

Ironhide slowly lifted his injured leg and swung it forward. He seemed a bit hopeful, until he tried lifting his right leg, putting all of his weight on the injured leg. There was a terrible shudder in his leg struts accompanied by a plaintive squeal of strained hydraulics. Ironhide roared in pain, falling back against the vertical berth for support, while Ratchet leaned in to help him.

Proudly, Ironhide shoved the medic away with a snarl, **"Don't help me! I can do it."**

Ratchet backed off, shaking his head, **"It's too soon yet Ironhide. You'll blow a hydraulic line, or worse rebreak those struts if you don't take it easy."** he warned.

"**Well WHEN then? I'm so **_**sick**_** of being helpless and pathetic!"** Ironhide groused, steadying himself against the berth.

When Ironhide was in position, Ratchet pressed the berth button, returning it and Ironhide to their flat resting position.

"**Being injured doesn't make you pathetic Ironhide. Letting it get to you is pathetic." **Ratchet said simply, as he assessed what problems remained in the black mech's leg.

The weapons specialist snorted, knowing deep down his friend was right. Still…this recovery was going to take a lot longer than he wanted.

…….

_In the mountains…_

Skywarp and Thundercracker stood on the ledge of a steep mountain drop off. Skywarp's wings and prosthetics were still fusing together but the impatient black Seeker had demanded to test them out. Being unable to fly was enough to send any Seeker into stir-crazy madness.

"**You sure you want to do this, Warp?"** Thundercracker asked peering over the sheer drop. Neither of them feared heights in the least, but crashing was a constant worry.

Shoving his wingman back, Skywarp thrust his chest forward, **"Stand aside TC. Watch a repaired miracle in the making."**

Thundercracker sighed, **"You sure you don't want me out there in case…"**

"**I'm a Decepticon Seeker TC," **he interrupted, pointing skyward. "**The sky is mine and I'm going to conquer it right…NOW." **

The black Seeker activated the thrusters in his feet and on his back, which oddly weren't badly damaged after the skirmish with Ironhide. Confident, he lifted off the ledge into the air. His wingtips wobbled a bit as he gained a little altitude.

"**HA! See! See! My wings are fine!"** Skywarp cackled, doing a barrel roll.

Suddenly, his left thruster gave out on his back and his wings started to vibrate against the wind. With a shout of dismay, Skywarp crashed into the trees a few hundred feet below. Luckily, the trees softened his fall but left the poor Seeker dangling upside down on the side of the mountain side.

Thundercracker winced, moaning deep and mechanical, **"Oooo."**

"**THUNDERCRACKER YOU WORTHLESS FRAGGIN' SON OF A GROUND ROLLER!"** Skywarp yelled at the top of his vocalizer. **"WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH ME?!"**

The blue Seeker shouted down at him, **"You told me NOT to dumb aft!"**

"**What kind of friend are you? PRIMUS! I think I've got a tree in my afterburner!"** Skywarp ranted, clawing at the offending vegetation that miraculously held him up.

Thundercracker laughed at his wingman's foolishness, **"Serves ya right ya stupid son of a glitch! I told you those wings weren't ready!"**

A burst of hot plasma exploded some rocks near Thundercracker's feet, **"OH…FRAG OFF AND GET ME OUTTA HERE!"**

…….

_One month later…_

"**Slag it Ratchet! I can transform and it doesn't hurt that bad, why can't I return to active duty?"** Ironhide growled reverting to his bipedal mode.

Ratchet shook his head wearily, **"For the thousandth time, you've still got to take it easy. Push yourself too much like I KNOW you'll do and you could cause irreparable damage and cancel out all the healing you've done."** he glanced at his charts,** "You should be ready in about a week."**

"**NO! I am NOT going to spend another astro-second in this hangar wasting my time when I could be continuing my guardianship duties!"** the black mech fumed.

"**Stop acting like a Sparkling and sit down."** Ratchet commanded sternly.

Ironhide threw up his hands, grumbling loudly as he moved toward his berth. Ratchet followed closely to help him should he need it. Suddenly, before the Hummer mech could react, Ironhide grabbed his wrists, swung him around, and pushed him against the vertical berth. With a quick movement of his hands he restrained the medic with the berth clamps and stepped back.

"**ARE YOU GLITCHED!?"** Ratchet shouted in utter shock.

Ironhide shook his head with a light smirk, **"Not at all. I'm just returning to active duty." **

He moved toward the hangar door and Ratchet fought the restraints, **"OH! You are SO scrapped when I get out of these!"**

Ironhide suddenly stopped and turned around, "Ah, which reminds me…"

Gradually he made his way to the far side of the hangar and touched one of the walls. A hydraulic latch hissed and opened to reveal Ironhide's cannons; precisely where his sensors said they'd be. With a broad smile he stroked the two shining weapons tenderly.

"**There you are my beauties."** he crooned hefting up one.

Placing it to the appropriate node on his wrist activated the clamps and hydraulics that joined him to his weapons. A small transformation and a loud hiss signaled the union. Ironhide attached the other one as well, cocking it back and letting the weapon bulbs spin. His grin grew as he powered them both down, folding them back into their long vacant holsters.

Quite suddenly he heard one of the berth clamps hiss open. Ratchet apparently was hacking the restraints with his many medical tools. Without wasting anymore time Ironhide transformed gingerly and hauled aft out of the hangar.

……

_Half an hour later…_

"**Ironhide get back here! I never said you could leave the base!"** Ratchet shouted as he furiously chased the fleeing _Topkick _down the stretch of road toward the Lennox's home.

Ratchet had been in hot pursuit the whole way. Though they were pretty much evenly matched on matters of alt speed, Ironhide knew a few shortcuts and hiding places to outmaneuver and lose the medic. This only made Ratchet's Energon boil. He wanted to inform Optimus at first, but decided he could catch Ironhide himself. However, the weapons specialist was proving craftier than he'd originally thought.

"_**Ratchet to Optimus."**_ he finally relented.

"_**Optimus here."**_

"_**Ironhide is heading back to the Lennox farm."**_ he announced, trying to hide the aggravation in his voice.

Optimus answered, _**"Is that a problem?"**_

"_**I never gave him permission to leave AND he restrained me to escape! So YEAH…it's a problem!"**_ Ratchet revved his engine.

There was a pregnant pause and then Optimus ordered, _**"Allow him to proceed, but I want you to continue following him. I will talk to him when he arrives."**_

"_**Understood."**_ then under his vocalizer, **"Stubborn, bolt-brained, pile of cannon scrap. I'll attach his cannons right up his stupid aft and fire them both off!"**

…….

_At the Lennox farm in the early evening…_

Ironhide hissed in his hydraulics when he saw Optimus's imposing figure waiting for him, arms crossed. He pulled out in the farmyard very slowly and transformed, standing at attention. He knew his aft was about to get slagged.

"**What are you doing here, Ironhide?"**

Assuming a militaristic tone, Ironhide responded, **"Sir. I am requesting permission to relieve you and resume my duties as the Lennox family guardian."**

The blue and red mech drummed his fingers against his forearms, **"And…did Ratchet release you?"**

Ironhide tipped his head back and forth a couple times, **"In a manner of speaking."**

"**Don't lie, Ironhide."** Optimus warned his blue optics harsh.

He knew he couldn't get away with it. Ratchet probably told him about the little restraint thing.

"**No, Sir."**

Optimus straightened his back, **"And didn't I order you to remain on base until Ratchet released you with an optimal bill of functionality?"**

"**You did, Sir."** Ironhide nodded dismally.

"**So you disobeyed a direct order?"**

"**I did, Sir."** the black mech straightened his back and muttered when Ratchet pulled up.

The medic had a tool in his hand, ready to knock all the dents back into the mech's armor, **"YOU!"**

Ironhide turned to face the enraged medic but Optimus's stern bark stopped both of them, **"Stand down, both of you!"** He directed his gaze at Ratchet, **"How long does Ironhide have on the base?"**

The medic folded his arms, **"After **_**this**_** little stunt I might just extend it another two weeks!"**

"**But I NEED to be here!"** Ironhide insisted.

"**Why? You think the Lennoxes can't function without you?"** Ratchet asked.

Ironhide lowered his horned head a moment, loath to say what was on his mainframe. **"No. It's just…"**

"**What?"** Ratchet inquired.

The weapons specialist lifted his head, squaring his shoulders, **"It's not that THEY need me…it's because **_**I**_**...I…"** he paused again.

Persistent, Ratchet stared at Ironhide, **"It's because what?"**

"_**I**_**…need **_**them**_**." **

Both Optimus and Ratchet shared a shocked look. It was true Ironhide was infinitely loyal to his duties, but to admit an actual need for the human family was a whole new level for him all together. A couple years ago Ironhide was barely tolerant of humans as a species. Now, he was professing a true connection and devotion to the family he'd been guarding. It was something neither mech had expected. Then again, Optimus had given the weapons specialist the assignment with the hope he'd better understand the humans. It seemed he'd developed more than an understanding.

Optimus gave Ratchet an impressed look and the medic returned it with a smile, **"Well…I guess you can spend the rest of your recovery here."**

Ironhide's optics lit up with hope.

"**BUT…"** Ratchet held up a warning finger, **"You WILL take it easy and don't you DARE do anything to break yourself or I'll keep you in that hangar for ten stellar cycles!"**

The old Autobot gave a brief salutatory nod, **"You have my soldier's promise."**

With that Optimus shook the black veteran's shoulder, **"Then, I reinstate you as guardian of the Lennox family."**

"**Thank you, Sir."**

Ratchet and Optimus transformed and headed back to the base. Ironhide surveyed the Lennox farm a moment, feeling better than he had in several weeks. Gingerly, he transformed and pulled into the brand new driveway, noting the newly rebuilt house had a bigger garage. The black _Topkick_ gave a deep rev in his engine, seeing Annabelle in the two story window. Her little human smile warmed his Spark and for the first time in a long time, he felt at home.

**THE END**

**PROLOGUE:**

_Jim had been fishing the lake all afternoon with no luck. The fish just weren't biting no matter what technique or bait he used. At last the sun disappeared behind the mountains and Jim sighed, reeling in his line. Time to call it a day. After stowing away his reel and tackle, the unlucky fisherman started his small fishing boat motor and began the trek back to shore. Darkness suddenly became thick as the sun disappeared all together, even from behind the mountains. Jim cursed himself for staying out on the lake so long and getting so far out. Now he'd have to rummage around for his spotlights to safely find the shore._

_Just as he ducked down under the seat and slowed his boat down, the front of his boat rammed into something with a metallic bang. He banged his head against the wheel and cursed, cutting the engine power as his boat spun slowly away. Jim finally reached under the seat and found his spotlight. He switched on the intense beam, sweeping it across the lake to see what he'd hit._

_Then, his light stopped on a panel of brownish-gray metal and as he moved the light upward the form took shape. It looked like a huge jet wing, jutting brazenly out of the water into the air. The color of it looked unmistakably military in nature as did the fancy design. Jim stared at the jet wing for the longest time. What happened? Did the military lose one of their planes? Was there an accident?_

_Suddenly, a faint red glow flickered beneath the dark surface of the water. Jim backed away. Was that a bomb? Or was the plane going to self-destruct or something? He didn't care to stick around to find out. God only knew what kind of booby traps the military rigged their planes with to keep people from meddling with them. Starting his boat again, Jim sped away leaving the jet wing and the strange red light behind._

_**A/N: Yeah…I just couldn't kill Starscream. He's a jerk and a super villain sure, but I still like him. It just wouldn't be right for me to kill him. Anyway, that's Tinman. I hope the ride was exciting for all my readers and I hope you enjoyed it. It just makes my day to know there are people out there who enjoy my writing. **_

_**So what now? Well, very shortly I've got a funny Oneshot featuring Skywarp and Thundercracker and I'm considering writing a few small follow up stories featuring Ironhide and Annabelle that entail boys suddenly taking an interest in her and Ironhide's reaction/overreaction to it all. I've just got all kinds of obsessive little Transformers stories bouncing in my skull. **_

_**Anyhoo, big thanks to all of ya'll!**_


End file.
